Yours Truly
by Always Your Flower
Summary: "Troubles with a boy?" She rolled her eyes, Teddy was definitely not a boy. "Something like that." "Whoever he is, just forget him. He's not worth your time. You should be with someone who appreciates you." Loving Lily isn't always easy, and she may just tear a hole in Scorpius, but that wont stop him. Of course it doesn't help that Teddy Lupin just cant seem to stay away.
1. Chapter 1

She looked out over the meadow that surrounded her parent's home. It was dusk and the sun had turned the sky a beautiful mixture of colors that illuminated her surroundings. The beauty did not touch her as it normally did. Instead her heart ached with the hopelessness she felt. _How did I get here?_ She wondered. The wind swept against her face drying her tears. She inhaled deeply and got to her feet. She had to be home for dinner, but she just couldn't face _him_. She knew he would be there. It was Sunday and he always came to dinner on Sundays. She dusted off her knee length floral skirt and slipped her blue flats back on. She slowly walked through the meadow until she reached the small, but comfortable cottage she was raised in. Although her parents were well off they decided to raise their children in a small humble home that was comfortable for them, but not extraordinary in any way. Lily always saw the beauty in the cottage and thought that one day she would like to have a home similar. As soon as she was inside she knew Teddy was there. His leather coat hung on the rack by the door. She touched her fingers to the fabric lightly running her fingers down the sleeve, like she did the last time she saw him. _Had it really only been a week?_ She ran upstairs before he could see that she arrived. She lightly shut her door and went over to her dresser. There were pictures of him on her wall. She couldn't avoid him even in her own room. His ever-changing hair and brown eyes peered at her through the photos. Her fingers itched to tear the pictures down, but she resisted, knowing that her parents would question it.

She stared at her own reflection wondering what it was about her that he couldn't love. Her auburn hair fell past her shoulder blades in loose, natural curls. Her eyes weren't the emerald green that her father and brother had, but they were a pretty hazel that she was often complimented on. She had long dark lashes and full lips. Her nose was sprinkled with light brown freckles, not quite as severe as her mothers, but still prominent. She let out a small sigh. It was time to face the music, but how could she? She had been so embarrassed by his dismissal of her. She wasn't brave like her parents and it had taken all her courage to tell him her feelings, she had none left to face him again. She hadn't been sorted into Gryffindor for a reason. A small knock at the door startled her.

She made her way to the door holding her breath. When she opened it she exhaled in disappointment. She hadn't realized she was hoping Teddy had come to speak with her before dinner.

"Hi. Sorry to bother you, but your mum wanted me to tell you dinner was ready."

Lily was surprised to see Scorpius. They didn't really know each other, except through Albus. "Oh. Hi Scorpius. It's nice to see you, are you staying for dinner?" Lily asked as she stepped out of her room and they walked down to the dining area.

"Yeah. Al and I have been away on a mission, and your mum insisted that we come to dinner as soon as we got back."

"Well that was nice of her." In truth Lily was surprised. Although Al and Scorpius had been friends their entire time at Hogwarts Lily hardly knew him. He didn't come over often and they didn't interact much at school.

"Yeah it was." He paused somewhat awkwardly. "So, its your last year at Hogwarts, huh? Any plans for after?"

"I'm not too sure yet. I like potions, but I also like helping people. I guess I'll see how I do on my NEWTS and go from there." They reached the dining room where everyone was already seated. Teddy's eyes immediately locked into her and Scorpius. She averted her eyes from him and looked instead to her two older brothers who saved a seat for her between them. James got up and hugged his sister.

"Hey Lils! I've missed you. How's my favorite little sister?"

"Oh James!" She smiled up at him. "It hasn't been that long since I saw you. Only a few days."

"My turn." Albus interrupted. Lily turned to hug her other brother. "I cant believe I've been gone so long, and now you have to go back to school before I even get to spend time with you." He complained in her ear.

"It's ok Al. Winter break will be here soon enough." He nodded as they sat down. Lily hardly touched her food throughout dinner, and when her mother questioned her she simply said she was sad to be leaving for school again so soon.

After dinner Lily lingered at the table and began cleaning up. Scorpius had left second to last making small conversation with her about going back to school and his job working with James and Al as Aurors. She heard someone come back in and almost dropped the plate she was holding when she saw it was Teddy. He stood there for a moment before speaking.

"Hi," he finally got out. Lily didn't trust her voice so she nodded in response. "Look Lils we need to talk." She wanted to tell him not to call her Lils. That it was reserved for those who care about her.

"Fine."

"Can we go for a walk or something?" It was already pretty dark outside, but she knew her parents wouldn't mind if she was with Teddy. They assumed he would keep her safe.

"Let me finish in here first." After she cleared the table she grabbed her jacket and met Teddy in front of the house. They walked a short distance in silence. She wouldn't be the one to break the awkwardness. He wanted to talk to her. They finally reached a small park where Teddy sat down on a bench.

"Have a seat." He gestured toward the space next to him. "There's plenty of space."

"I'm ok."

"Come on Lily."

"Fine." She sat on the bench giving enough space so that she and Teddy weren't touching, but not too much that she showed how much it hurt to be that close to him. "So talk." She said in as detached a voice as she could.

He looked like he was debated what to say before blurting out "What's going on with you and Malfoy?"

Lily was taken aback and it showed on her face. "What?"

"Is something going on with you two?"

"What does it matter to you anyways? She spat. She knew there was no truth to what he was saying, but she couldn't help herself.

"I just don't think he's right for you is all."

"Well you don't have a say in who I am with or what I do." Lily got up to walk away, but he caught her wrist.

He let out a breath, "Come on you cant be serious. Nothing's changed, I still care about you." She could feel the tears in her eyes.

"Sure Teddy. Just not enough right?" She couldn't hold it in anymore. "You kiss me like you mean it, and then just leave me as soon as I tell you I have feelings for you. You really know how to show that you care for me."

"Lily−"

'Don't." She yanked her wrist out of his grasp and ran towards her house. As she reached the cottage she realized she couldn't go in looking the way she did without being questioned. She began walking up to the front steps deciding to sit there until she calmed down when she noticed someone was already there.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to put the disclaimer last chapter so here it is. Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter or the characters.**

Scorpius was sitting in on the porch with a strange look Lily couldn't quite identify. She ducked behind a tree so he wouldn't see her while she studied him. He was quite handsome. Everything about him was light from his silver blonde hair to his light gray eyes. Not like Teddy who had darker features, like brown eyes and although his hair was always changing its natural color was the same dark brown as his eyes. Even Scorpius' tanned skin had a light feel to it, almost like an angel. Immediately Lily felt foolish for comparing him to an angel. He was sitting there in a dark gray sweater and black slacks, simple but tasteful. He began standing up as if to go inside and she didn't know why but she stepped out from behind the tree to stop him.

"Hi," She said a bit sheepishly. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something."

He smirked as he put his hands in his pockets. It was too dark for him to see Lily, just her outline. "And what would you be interrupting exactly?"

"Your thoughts?" He moved to sit back down gesturing for her to do the same. She slowly took the seat next to him making sure to give enough space between them. "I know it can be noisy in there with all of them," she motioned to her home. "And I personally like to get away to think sometimes, so maybe that's what I was interrupting."

He looked at her for a moment, his gray eyes boring into hers. They seemed to darken, only a little. "Actually I was wondering where you went off to."

This surprised Lily. "Really? Why?"

"Well you seemed a little upset through dinner, and I was just hoping you were ok."

She shifted in her seat, uncomfortable at the fact that he could see through her façade so clearly. "Well I've had a few things on my mind lately" She stated evasively. He didn't take the hint and continued speaking on the subject.

"And what would those things be? Troubles with a boy?"

She rolled her eyes, Teddy was definitely not a boy. "Something like that."

"Whoever he is, just forget him. He's not worth your time. You should be with someone who appreciates you." He turned to face her, his expression serious.

"I wish it was that easy." She didn't know why she was telling him so much, it just felt nice getting it all out.

"Were you together long?"

"It's complicated." She let out a sigh. "It was never supposed to be serious. We were close friends, really close. And one day we kissed. So the next day we kissed again, and that became sort of regular for us. Then one day I told him how I've always felt, only to find out that he never cared." She could feel the tears forming and tried to blink them back. Scorpius moved to put his armed around her, which did a little to comfort her. "He said I am too young to be in love, and that he never meant to let it go so far." Despite her efforts to bite back the tears they came. She leaned into him, partly trying to hide the tears and partly because he smelled so good. He smelled like spearmint and sunlight, if sunlight had a scent. She found it odd that she was upset over Teddy and thinking about Scorpius' scent at the same time. After a moment she pulled back to see that Scorpius' face was calculating.

"What?" she asked.

"I just have a questioned." He paused with an eyebrow arched before continuing. "You said he told you that you were too young?" Lily nodded and she could see him trying to figure something out and she realized as his face transformed to recognition that he knew. He knew she was talking about Teddy. His face was a mixture of anger and surprise as he stared at Lily.

"Scorpius," she pleaded. "Its not what you think." She could feel the panic rising in her chest.

"Teddy? Really Lily?" His voice was not full of anger, but curiosity. He turned his gaze from Lily to the darkness of the night in front of him.

"Yes. But you can't tell my family. Please Scorpius. My parents see Teddy as a son, and I can't be responsible for any anger between them." Her voice was full of desperation. She tried to look him in the eyes, but he was looking intently at something in front of them.

"I wont say anything, but just tell me," he shifted to look at her again "is it over?"

"Yes it is. I promise."

"Good." He looked at her a moment longer before turning back to stare into the night.

They were quiet for a short time before Lily broke the silence. "I know what your thinking," she stated accusingly.

"Oh? And what would that be?" He turned to smirk at her, which she found irritating.

"That the age difference is too big. But in truth I am more compatible with him than boys my age."

His expression softened. "How do you know, Lily?" She couldn't hold his gaze. His eyes were too powerful, and she found herself drawn to his smirk, or maybe it was his lips in general. She looked down reminding herself who she was with. He put his hand under her chin and gently lifted her face to his. He spoke with almost a whisper when he continued. "Have you ever tried to date someone closer to your age?"

She couldn't breath, let alone speak. Their faces were inches apart, and she knew all she had to do was lean forward to feel his soft lips on hers. "No," she breathed out.

He gently released her face and leaned back. "Well maybe you should." He shrugged casually.

"Yeah, maybe." Her head was still spinning and she could still smell his minty scent.

"We should probably get inside. It's cold out here. Not to mention I'm sure your parents are wondering where we both are." He got up and reached for her hand to help her up.

"You're probably right." She took his offer to help her and her hand instantly felt like it was on fire. She wasn't sure if he could feel the fire their contact had caused, but he had a strange expression on his face. He dropped her hand and she felt it go cold. They walked up the steps slowly before opening the door.

"There you are!" Ginny smiled. She looked back and forth between the two of them with a meaningful smile. Lily's brothers and father on the other hand seemed not to have noticed their absence. They were clearly debating Quidditch rules and teams. Teddy was sitting on a chair in the living room by the fire enthralled in a book. His head shot up when he heard Ginny speak. His eyes found Lily and Scorpius and glared at them.

Albus turned to them when he heard his mother speak. "Oh hey Scor, maybe you can settle this for us." He waved Scorpius over. He lightly caressed the side of Lily's face that was rosy from the cold outside before going to join the conversation with his best friend and co workers. Ginny seemed to notice the gesture and was smiling uncontrollably. Teddy had also seen it, but was glaring even harder in their direction, and his glare followed Scorpius who seemed unaware. Lily stayed in the room for a little longer, before yawning and deciding to head up to bed. She hugged and kissed both of her parents before heading up to her room, and hugged both of her brothers.

"Well sis," James squeezed her into a hug, "Have a good trip back to Hogwarts and have some fun for once!" He smiled mischievously.

She rolled her eyes, "Of course!"

Albus then engulfed her in a hug. "I'll miss you. Study hard and do well on your NEWTS, so you can work with me."

"I will." She squeezed him a little tighter. She loved her brothers equally, but her and Albus had always been closer. They were both sorted into houses other than Gryffindor unlike the rest of their family.

"I wish I could go with you to the train station tomorrow, but I'll see you on Christmas break." He released her from the hug, but held onto her shoulders. "Don't forget to write."

"I wont, promise."

"It was really nice to see you Scorpius." She said as he got up and walked toward her. He smiled sweetly.

"I enjoyed talking to you and spending time with you," he spoke quietly. "Have a good time at Hogwarts." He gave her a quick hug and sat back down.

"Goodnight Teddy," She said a bit more stiffly than she had intended. He got up to give her a hug, which had wanted to avoid. He wrapped his arms around her waste and pulled her in tightly to him. He was warmer than she had remembered and she relished in the feel of being so close to him.

"Goodnight Lily flower." He whispered into her ear. She could feel his hot breath and struggled out of the hug more awkwardly than she had intended. She rushed up to her room and shut the door tightly before getting ready for bed.

**I would just like to thank the two reviewers, bets2010 and SnowflakeBeautiful. This is my first story, so I am a little nervous, and I really appreciate the support. I am a huge LilyScor fan, so that should give a hint as to where this is going. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters.**

Her morning had passed quickly, and now Lily was on the train going back to Hogwarts. She sat in a compartment with her cousin Hugo and a few of their friends. Hugo was sleeping, like always with his messy red hair falling in his eyes. He looked so much like his father. He even acted like Ron half of the time. Her other friends, Cassie and Vera were discussing boys, a topic which held little interest for Lily. She stared out the window watching the scenery change from plains of grass to dense forest. When the sky began to darken she knew they were getting close to Hogwarts. She felt her mind begin to wonder. Thoughts of Scorpius filled her mind. She couldn't quite figure out what was going on between the two of them. And then there was Teddy. She loved him so much and was so heartbroken when he tossed her to the side like a half eaten apple. Now he seemed to be sending her mixed signals. He was clearly jealous of Scorpius, although she wasn't sure he had a reason to be. Her thoughts drifted back to the afternoon she told him her feelings.

_He was wearing her favorite blue shirt. Her house color. He had apparated them to a small park for a picnic lunch. Occasionally he would lean over to plant a kiss on her cheek, forehead, and nose. They had finished the simple pasta he made them and were relaxing under the shade of a large willow tree. It reminded her of the violent tree at school, although this one did not move. She moved to turn and look into his eyes. His hair had fallen into his face and she gently brushed it away. It was a lazy shade of blue, only a few shades darker than the sky. _

"_Where are we, Teddy?"_

_He smiled, "You don't recognize it?"_

_Her eyebrows furrowed together in concentration. "No, I don't."_

"_Well when you were younger I used to bring you here." He gently put his hand on her neck bringing her face closer to his._

_She thought about it for a moment. Something did seem familiar about this place, but not necessarily happy. She looked at the green trees and the way the grass was taller, more reminiscent of a meadow than a park. It struck her like cold water in the face and she pulled back from his grasp. "You used to bring me here with Victiore," she tried to sound indifferent, but it came out in an accusing tone._

_He looked a bit sheepish, but otherwise unashamed. "So you do remember?"_

"_Why did you bring me here, Teddy? Was it so you could pretend I was her? Because you know what, I am in no way like Victiore." In truth she loved her cousin very much. The beautiful part Veela had always made Lily envious, but she put that aside and loved her cousin equal to all the others. _

"_That's ridiculous and you know it." He seemed agitated now. "You know that I don't think of you like that. You are Lily to me, no one else."_

_His words comforted her, but there was still a doubt in the back of her mind. She settled back into his arms, but now her thoughts were distracted by thoughts of Teddy and Victiore. She knew he was in love with her. They had been dating for eight years, since she was seventeen and he was eighteen. His inability to commit to her made Victiore finally leave him. She wanted a husband and children, which he was not ready for and wasn't sure he ever would be. She found a handsome wealthy French man and settled down with him. They were planning a wedding in the summer, just after Lily graduated._

_Teddy could sense Lily's unease and turned her face to his. He leaned in and kissed her softly at first, then deepened the kiss. He never kissed her quite this fiercely. She allowed his tongue to slide into her mouth and move in ways that she wasn't quite familiar with. His hand began to roam her sides and slid across her stomach. She wasn't sure where this was going, but she decided to forget her inhibitions and live in the moment with Teddy. She broke the kiss to get some air, but he continued to kiss her neck while his hand began to make their way up her top. _

"_Teddy," She choked out. "Teddy, wait."_

_He groaned as he dropped his hands and pulled his face back from her. "What's wrong?" He looked up at her with his dark chocolate eyes. He was so irresistible. _

"_It's just that, well, we've never really gone that far, and it's not that I don't want to," she trailed off._

"_So what's the problem?"_

_She was beginning to feel foolish for stopping them in the first place. "I just hope you know how much you mean to me." She couldn't seem to say the words she really wanted to. He looked at her with an odd expression._

"_I care about you too Lils."_

_No, Teddy, its not just that I care about you," she was hardly breathing as she threw out the words she had been holding in for as long as she could remember, "I love you." He stared at her for a moment, and when he didn't speak she continued, "I have loved you since I was six, and you brought me to this park. I loved you when you were dating my cousin and I was sure you were going to marry her. And when you kissed me, it was like a dream come true." She finally stopped rambling when he shifted to let go of her. _

_He put his head in his hands and didn't look at her as he spoke. "I should have known this wasn't a good idea." She felt as if she had been slapped, in fact she was sure she had been. Her eyesight began to blur as her eyes filled with tears. _

"_Teddy," She choked out._

"_Lily, your too young to know what love is. You're only sixteen!" he finally looked up to her with regret on his face._

"_I'm seventeen," she corrected. "My birthday was in May."_

"_You know this could never work. I'm almost twenty-eight. What would everyone think?"_

"_I guess I wasn't thinking about the others, I was thinking about us." She retorted._

"_It would never work." He stated shortly, signaling the end of the discussion._

_She could feel the anger bubbling up inside of her. She figured she had no reason to keep it in any longer. "So what?" Her voice was dripping with venom. "This was always a game for you? And I was just your toy." Her hand itched to smack him, but she didn't see the sense in that. He stayed silent. "No answer for that, huh Teddy?" She began to stand up, but he pulled her back down._

"_Lily!" He pleaded. She knew he was more worried about her telling her parents than losing her._

"_Oh don't worry," her voice full of a mixture between hurt and anger, "Your dirty little secret is safe. No one will know you fooled around with the youngest Potter." With that she jerked her arm free of his grasp and apparated home._

Lily was shaken from her thoughts by her friends squealing laughter. How could she still be in love with Teddy after all that? But her heart ached for him, and she knew she still loved him.

"Oh Lily!" Cassie all but shouted at her. She could be a bit eccentric at times. Her blond hair fell just passed her shoulders and was almost always in a neat updo. Her skin was fair, similar to Lily's but without any freckles, which Lily was always a little envious of, although all her friends agreed that they adored her sprinkle of freckles across her nose. The striking thing about Cassie was her incredibly dark eyes. When they were younger they could seem beady at times, but as she grew her eyes became her most stunning feature. She was just a few inches taller than Lily and had long legs that seemed to go on forever. "Did you hear Vera?"

"Huh?" Lily was a bit dazed from her earlier reverie.

"Oh Lily," Vera smiled sweetly at her. "Always in your own little world." Vera was a Slytherin who Lily became friends with in her second year through mere coincidence of being in the same place at the same time. She had dark brown hair, and beautifully tanned skin. She was one of the most beautiful girls of the entire school. From her enchanting eyes to her full lips and slim figure, most of the boys at school lusted after her. However, she was off the market. She had been dating Nate Zabini for the passed seven months. He was of course the most handsome boy in Hogwarts, along with his twin brother Xander. "I was just telling Cassie that Nate's brother, Xander has his eye on someone. Nate told me so himself." She smiled eyeing Lily.

"Oh." Was all Lily could think to say.

"Lily don't be so daft!" Cassie squealed.

Vera rolled her eyes at Cassie's enthusiasm. "I was telling you because it's you he's been eyeing _you_,"

Lily didn't really know what to say. She obviously wasn't interested, but how could she tell her friends that, without revealing why. She was saved by Hugo waking up.

"We there yet?" He questioned sleepily.

"Not yet sleeping beauty," Cassie joked.

"Whatever, Legs" he teased back. He had taken to calling her Legs around their fifth year.

They were nearing Hogwarts, so the girls kicked Hugo out to change, but he was back immediately after. Before they knew it they were back at Hogwarts. They rode to the school in the carriages as they had every year since their second. The dinner and sorting were a bit of a blur for Lily. She did notice Xander eyeing her, and even winking at her. _What a twat, she thought. _She felt exhausted and was ready to go back to her dorm and sleep. She rushed through her Head Girl duties and made a note to herself that from now on she would be more diligent with her duties. It wasn't a shock that she was made Head Girl, she was, after all, very focused, unlike her brother James who was one of Hogwart's biggest pranksters since the twins and James Potter Sr.

She finally reached the Ravenclaw common room and just about ran up to her bed. Cassie lagged behind her, probably to flirt with some random boy. She threw on her flannel pajamas and flung herself into bed. She wrapped the blue and bronze sheets around herself and shut the blue drapes. That night she fell asleep and did not dream of Teddy. Instead she found herself dreaming of Silver blond hair and stormy gray eyes.

**AN: Ok so not much Lily/Scor, but that is to come I promise! I just wanted to show what happened between Lily and Teddy. I also wanted to introduce her school friends and their dynamics. I usually prefer Lily in Slytherin, but I put her in Ravenclaw because I feel like it fits her personality better in this story. **

**Also thanks to those who are reviewing and reading! I hope you all are enjoying it. My goal is to update everyday, but occasionally I may have to skip a day. I am going to try to have chapter 4 up tonight.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters**

Lily had been back at Hogwarts for nearly a month and was having an exceptionally bad day. She had been spending her efforts studying for NEWTS and avoiding Xander Zabini. While most girls would swoon over him she found him irritating and arrogant. She could normally stand a dose of arrogance, but Xander took it to a whole other level. The first time he approached her he grabbed her bottom and said "Not bad". She turned around and hexed him, and promised that if he touched her without her permission again she would not hesitate to hex him into oblivion. His response was "You'll be begging me to touch you in no time." Since then she did everything in her power to avoid the confrontations. As Head girl she would be setting a poor example if she were to constantly be hexing a classmate.

Today was no different, except that her efforts to avoid him were thwarted. He had come into her potions class with a note for their professor. Professor Greenwood, the potions instructor, told Xander to wait for his return before leaving. This annoyed Lily, and she was pretty sure Xander had planned this. As soon as Professor Greenwood left Xander waltzed over to Lily's seat with an annoying air of confidence and plopped into the seat next to her.

"Hello Lily," he grinned and licked his lips.

"Zabini," Lily replyed curtly.

"Oh come on Lily, I thought we were on a first name basis." She didn't even glance in his direction, instead continued crushing the sopophorous bean for her potion. She was just about finished when she looked up and saw him adding an ingredient to her potion.

"What are you doing?" She cried as he dropped the last bit of what looked like porcupine quills into the potion. She reached for her wand to empty the pot, but was a moment too late as the potion changed from black to brown to green and then exploded. She was knocked back out of her seat and felt her skin burning. She slowly got up, and when she saw Zabini she was livid. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She was about to hex him when Greenwood came back into the room.

"What is going on here Ms. Potter?" Professor Greenwood looked from Lily to Zabini trying to figure out who was at fault. Lily felt her skin burning she wanted to kill Zabini.

"Sir," she said, her skin felt like it was bubbling.

"You can explain later Ms. Potter. I think you and Mr. Zabini should go to the hospital wing."

Lily looked down and could see that her skin was indeed bubbling. She and Xander exited the classroom together and walked to the hospital wing in a very uncomfortable silence. Once there Madam Pomfrey treated their injuries and ordered them to stay there for at least an hour. This just topped off Lily's day. She hadn't been sleeping well and woke up late, and then she caught two fourth year Hufflepuffs making out in a broom closet when they should have been in class. Now she had to sit with the boy she had been avoiding for the next hour. The true reason for her horrible mood, though, happened that morning when she received letters from everyone in her family, except Teddy. It had been almost a month since she had spoken to him, and she had hoped to receive a letter when everyone else had sent one. Instead she read her mothers letter only to discover that it seemed he was spending time with someone, but no one knew who. Lily felt like she already knew, but refused to admit it to herself. It seemed to coincide with her belief that he did not care about her. Her eyelids felt heavy and she could feel reality slipping away as she fell into a deep sleep.

"Lily, dear." She was being shook awake by someone. "Lily, you don't want to miss dinner." Madam Pomfrey's voice registered in her head. She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes into focus.

"How long was I out?" Lily asked.

"Over four hours dear. Mr. Zabini left about two hours ago. I think he was waiting for you to wake up." She smiled. "I didn't want you to sleep through dinner though."

"Thanks," Lily said as she swung her legs off the bed.

"Anytime dear," she began to turn away "Oh, and if you're having trouble sleeping I could give you a mild draught to help you out."

"I'm fine, thanks" Lily rushed out into the hallway to avoid further questioning. As she walked to the great hall she hadn't realized how hungry she was. She found her table and took her seat next to Cassie. Before Cassie could questioned her, she held up her hand and began piling food onto her plate. She hadn't seen an owl she didn't recognize waiting for her. It was a beautiful white owl with a silver streak down its back. The owl nudged the letter forward and she grasped it in her fingers. She gave the owl a nibble, but it didn't leave.

"I'll read it later, thanks" she told the owl, but it didn't move. "Ok," she sighed "I'll read it now." She slid her fingers under the envelope that was addressed in perfect penmanship to her and carefully tore it open. She unfolded the elegant paper and saw even more elegant handwriting.

_Dear Lily,_

_Hello. I suppose this letter is a bit of a surprise, but I was thinking about you. It seems that I am going to be in Hogsmead next week for some Auror business (I'm sorry I cant tell you what, I shouldn't have even said that). Anyways, I was wondering if you would like to have drinks at the Three Broomsticks. I should be done with everything around 2:00. I've instructed my owl, Theseus, to await your response._

_Sincerely,_

_Scorpius H. Malfoy _

Quickly Lily scribbled her response on a spare piece of parchment she had stashed in her bag and handed it to Theseus who took it and quickly flew away. She hadn't thought about whether she should or should not go, she just decided to do what she felt like for once. For some inexplicable reason, this seemed to brighten her day. She walked around the rest of the evening with a large smile plastered on her face.

The rest of the week passed by quickly, with no major incidents. She still avoided Zabini like the plague and had to make up her mishap in potions by cleaning the classroom for the remainder of the week. When the day for her Hogsmead trip came Lily was feeling nervous. She rummaged through her closet trying to find the perfect outfit. She ended up settling on teal sweater and pair of skinny jeans with flats. The September weather was much colder than she had expected it to be and was grateful that she hadn't worn a skirt, although she wished she would have grabbed her coat on the way out. She reached Hogsmead at one o clock, so she wondered around until she ended up in Honeydukes. She was perusing the chocolate section enjoying her alone time when she spotted the one person who could ruin her day. Zabini. Lily ducked behind a bin of chocolate frogs, but of course bumped into someone with an arms full of candy. It was some fifth year, but they decided to make a fuss, and sure enough Zabini spotted her and made a beeline for her. She made her way out of the store, but it was too late. He was on her tail and reached her just as she exited the shop. He grabbed her arm a little rougher than was polite.

"You avoiding me, Potter?" Although he didn't seem angry he was far from a gentleman. His grip on her tightened.

"Now why would I do that?" She asked sarcastically. "Perhaps because you manage to make my like hell with such little effort."

"Oh come on now Potter," he licked his lips, which made her squirm. "You were obviously trying to get my attention in there." She rolled her eyes at that. "What happened? You get stood up?" He pulled her closer, his grip tightening. Lily was sure it would leave a bruise.

"Actually," a cool voice interrupted, "I think I am right on time." Lily turned as Zabini dropped her arm from his grasp. She had never been so glad to see him. He stood there in front of her, his eyes shining with a confident smirk. She noted that his blue sweater and gray jacket had a nice affect when showing off his body. She could see that he had defined muscles underneath. His silver blond hair was tousled, looking as though he hadn't touched it since he woke up.

"Malfoy?"

"Zabini," He reached for Lily's hand and pulled her to him wrapping his arm around her. "Lily's with me, and unless she says otherwise I suggest you leave her alone." He turned to leave keeping his arm around Lily as he did so.

"Thanks," Lily said as she put some distance between them, "that toerag has been bothering me since the start of term."

"If he bothers you again let me know. I know his older brother and our fathers are friends." As they reached the Three Broomsticks he held the door open for her. He ducked in after her and escorted her to a booth in the corner. They sat down opposite of each other. The waitress came and took their drink orders and proptly delivered them. Lily sipped on her butterbeer. Scorpius was the first to speak. "So how's term so far?"

"Oh you know, fending off Zabini has been my biggest problem, so not too bad."

"And how's studying for NEWTS?"

"Not too bad. I spend about half my time in the Library," she looked thoughtful, "Not that I mind."

"Perhaps that's why we didn't see each other too often, you were in the library while I was on the Quidditch pitch." He joked.

"What else would you expect? I'm Ravenclaw after all." They were both smiling now enjoying themselves. "Is it so bad that I want to get top marks? I mean if Teddy could do it." Scorpius stopped smiling at the mention of Teddy.

"Have you spoken to him?" Lily shook her head. He made a noise somewhere between a scoff and a growl. "I don't know why you pay so much attention to him."

"I don't either," Lily answered truthfully.

He reached for her had which was laying on the table. "You could do so much better than him." His gray eyes bore into hers. They had a dreamy quality to them at the moment.

"Scorpius," Lily began, but he stopped her.

"We don't have to talk about him. That's not why I came here."

"Then why did you come here?" He released her hand and it instantly felt colder.

"Well," he started "I have been thinking about you a lot since that night. I wanted to see you." He looked directly into her eyes as he spoke. "Is that ok?"

She thought about it for a moment before slowly nodding. "Yeah, it is." She smiled at him a bit shyly. His expression was soft when it suddenly changed. He was smirking, which was still mildly irritating to Lily.

"You want to get out of here?" He said suddenly.

"Sure," She replied slightly caught off guard at his change in attitude. He stood up and reached for her hand. When they touched she could feel and electric current running through her. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see." He had a mischievous glint in his eye. The walked a short distance, all the while he still had a hold of her hand. It was almost like holding hands, except he was leading her, rather than walking side by side with her. They seemed to be going toward the castle when he finally stopped. "Here we are." He smiled proudly.

Lily hid the small disappointment from her face. They stood outside of the shrieking shack. A place she had never gone and never intended on going in. "What are you doing?" He had climbed over the fence waiting for her. She shook her head. "No, I am not doing that!"

"Come on Lily. It'll be fine." He reached through the fence to stroke her cheek. "I promise."

"Fine." She just couldn't resist him. She climbed over the fence and reached the other side, glad for the second time that day that she was wearing pants. Once over the fence it seemed to have dropped several degrees in temperature. An involuntary shiver came over her, which did not go unnoticed by Scorpius. He quickly removed his coat and put it over her shoulders. "What about you?"

'Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." He smirked, "and if not you could always warm me up."

"Scorpius Malfoy!" Lily playfully batted at his chest, which she noticed was nicely toned.

"Kidding." He said quickly with an innocent smile.

As they made their way toward the Shrieking Shack Lily still couldn't believe that Scorpius had convinced her it would be a good idea.

**AN: Sorry had to end the chapter there, but at least we know there will be more Lilyscor next chapter. Sorry if there are any grammatical errors, it's late and I'm tired!**

**Thanks for reviewing! It's nice to know people actually like the story. Two chapters in one day, not bad huh? Anyways let me know what you think. And more Lilyscor to come, and maybe some lilyteddy too. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters**

The Shrieking Shack itself was not as bad as Lily had thought it would be. Inside was clean enough, there didn't seem to be any spiders or even much dust. There was a few chairs for seating. The walls were plain and the floors were crude, but Lily understood why Scorpius might like the old shack.

"Not too bad huh?" He led them through another room that had only a window and no furniture.

"I don't know. It still gives me the creeps," They made their way up the stairs to another set of rooms. The hallway was darker than downstairs, but they soon reached a room that had more light than all the others. Lily stepped over the threshold and inhaled sharply. The room was by far the cleanest of them all. It actually had carpet and the walls were painted a light beige color. Sunlight filtered in through the open drapes. There were photos of famous wizards and Quidditch teams all over the walls. The furniture was comfortable and clean looking. There were two chairs by a small reading table by the window. Lily walked straight over to them and took a seat. There must have been a spell on this room, because it felt much warmer than the entire house.

"Well," Scorpius took the seat next to her, "What do you think?"

"This is wonderful," She picked up a muggle book from the small table and ran her fingers over the cover. "Who's is this?" She asked without looking up as she opened the book. She did love the smell of books, something that often reminded her entire family of her aunt Hermione.

"That's mine. I enjoy muggle literature quite a bit actually." She had went for one of his favorite authors right away. It was a compilation of Edgar Allen Poe's work. The book contained some very dark poems and stories, but he also wrote some of the most beautiful poems on love, although most ended in tagedy.

"Which ones your favorite?" She flipped through the pages.

"Annabelle Lee, on page 87." She quickly flipped to the page and began reading. Her initial reaction was to cry. The poem was about a man that lost the woman he loved to jealous angels. Scorpius was in tune with her response to the poem and quickly explained. "It's a poem about the truest love. He loves her more deeply and his devotion is constantly evident. Even after he loses her he continues to love her. She is the most beautiful creature to him." They were silent for a moment before Lily closed the book. She carefully set it on the table.

"It is a beautiful poem." Was all she could think to say. In truth it was so much more, but for once she didn't have the words.

"Yes it is, you are welcome to borrow the book if you'd like." She smiled but shook her head.

"I don't know, it seems a little intense."

"It is," he agreed, "Perhaps another time." She nodded. "So," he continued, "You like it?" He gestured to the room around him.

"It's amazing. I never would have expected such a lovely place," she admitted.

"I fixed it up during my sixth year. I wanted a place to come to get away."

"I know how that is," she looked towards the window, "Hogwarts can be pretty crazy sometimes."

"Your welcome to come here anytime you need a break," he smiled at her gently.

"Thanks, I may just take you up on that offer," she wasn't sure if it would be the same going there without him though.

He smiled for a moment before his expression turned serious. "I have another offer for you," he said seriously.

"And what would that be?" Lily felt her heart skip a beat. Her feelings for him were bubbling up inside of her. She was still conflicted when it came to Teddy, but she was more confused than ever when it came to the metamorphagus. She wasn't sure what she felt anymore.

"I'd like to take you on a proper date," he paused struggling to find his next words. "I understand that you still have feelings for Teddy, but you deserve someone who appreciates you."

Lily felt her defenses come up. She had played with fire with Teddy and been burned. She couldn't let that happen again. "And I suppose you think you're that guy? You think you'll appreciate me more than Teddy did?"

"Yes, I do," he said simply.

"Somehow I find that hard to believe," she didn't bother to hide the sarcasm in her voice. "After all," she added, "you hardly know me."

"True," he remained patient. "But I know you're smart and sweet and devastatingly beautiful." She blushed at the last part. "But most of all I know you're the only girl who has taken my breath away. I smile just thinking about you. So maybe I don't know your favorite color or book or hardly anything for that matter. But those things, they're just superficial. Lily," he took her hands in his, "I want to get to know those things."

She felt her defenses crumble slightly, but still held a small reserve. "I don't know," she started.

"I'll prove it to you!" he said with some of his desperation leaking into his voice. He released one of her hands to lightly stroke her cheek. "Please, Lily" he whispered, "let me prove it to you."

She looked down at her hands still held in his. "Ok," she smiled, "I'll go out with you." He smiled more widely now. "So when are you taking me out?"

"Well I was thinking on your Winter break when you come home. I'm going to be spending the holidays with your family because my parents will be traveling."

It seemed like a long time to wait for a date in Lily's mind. He could easily find another girl to take out in that time and change his mind. She figured she'd have to wait and see. They stayed in the room for a while longer talking about their likes and dislikes. Lily was surprised to learn that although Scorpius was sorted into Slytherin he was easily as intelligent as any Ravenclaw she knew. They had been discussing Lily's choice to get a cat instead of an owl, when Lily remembered Theseus. "So, what made you name him Theseus?" When she saw Scorpius' face she quickly added "Not that I don't like it, its just different is all."

"It is quite and uncommon name I suppose," he mused. "I named him after a character from one of my favorite pieces of muggle literature. It's a play called A Midsummer Nights Dream by William Shakespeare." When he saw Lily's confused look he continued explaining. "The play is about lovers that are put under a spell and fall in love with the wrong people. Hermia and Lysander love each other, but Demetrius is also in love with Hermia and he nearly causes everyone to fall under the spell that makes them fall in love with the wrong people." He paused. "It's much better than I've made it out to be."

"I think it sounds fascinating." She looked out the window to see the sun was beginning to set. "I should probably get back to the castle." She instantly regretted her words, but knew that she had a curfew.

"I'll walk you back."

They walked back in silence. Lily felt her stomach begin to knot at the thought of not seeing Scorpius until winter break. She really was beginning to develop some kind of feelings for him. When they were reaching the castle he surprised her by grabbing her hand. She turned to look at him, but he was looking ahead towards Hogwart's gates. The last few steps were painful knowing she would have to say goodbye. When they reached the gate he turned to her. Her cheeks were flush from the cold outside and her hair was falling in her face. He took a strand between his fingers feeling it briefly before tucking it behind her ears. He began leaning closer and hesitated. She was sure he was going to kiss her, but he only brushed his lips against her cheek before whispering "I'll be counting down the days." With that she walked into the castle and turned just in time to see him disapparate.

Cassie and Vera were waiting for her by the castle doors. They began to bombard her with questions as soon as she reached them.

"Was that Scorpius Malfoy?" Cassie shrieked.

"Is that why you weren't interested in Xander?" Vera shook Lily. "Why wouldn't you tell us?"

Lily silenced them. "There's nothing to tell. This is the second time we hung out."

"Still," Cassie whined "you should have said something! We're your best friends."

'Your right," Lily agreed, "I'll tell you all about it tonight after dinner. You think you'll be able to sneak out of your dorm?"

"it should be easy," Vera answered, "My best friend is head girl after all."

With that the girls all laughed together as they headed towards the great hall for dinner. After they had eaten they went straight to their dorm and Lily recounted the events of her Hogsmead trip. The conversation then turned to Vera and her boy troubles. She was in Hogsmead with Nate and things seemed to be going fine. She had decided to get a few sweets from Honeydukes while he waited outside. When she came out he was nowhere to be found. She hadn't seen him for the rest of the day until they had come back to the castle for dinner. She seemed quite upset over the incident, but brushed it off as if it was nothing. Cassie on the other hand seemed to have had a great time in Hogsmead. The girls questioned her on who she had gone with, but she hesitated to answer them. She finally admitted that she had gone with Hugo. It had not been intentional, but his date stood him up and she was having a terrible time with Gerald Thompson. So they decided to spend what was left of their day together and it turned out wonderful. Lily questioned if they were a couple but Cassie, just waved it off saying, "we'll see what happens." It was after two in the morning when Vera returned to her bed and Lily had fallen asleep.

**AN: Sorry for the delay in updating. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thanks again to those of you who are reviewing this story! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters**

Winter break had seemed such a long time away for Lily, but in truth the days began to blur together. She kept busy studying for NEWTS and hanging out with her friends. Her head girl duties also kept her quite busy. She hadn't heard from Scorpius in over a month, but that was to be expected. Both he and Albus had told her they were going to be occupied with a mission for an open-ended amount of time. She hadn't realized just how long it would turn out to be. She was beginning to feel nervous that he wouldn't be able to make their date. Outside of the castle was covered in a blanket of snow and it was one of the coldest days of the year so far. She was enjoying a warm cup of soup when she saw the familiar white owl with its token grey streak. Her heart leapt at the sight of the familiar bird.

"Hello Theseus," she greeted the bird. She quickly took the envelope with her name written in familiar writing. She tore off a piece of her toast and fed it to Theseus as she began reading the letter.

_Dear Lily,_

_I am sorry for not being able to write you for so long. I was on a mission and I literally just got back home. Anyway, I wanted to discuss our date, as long as you're still willing. I think it would be best if I asked your father's permission seeing as I was hoping to take you to your parents Christmas party. I would also hate for Al to find out from someone else that I was taking you out. I hope all is well with you and I hope to hear from you soon._

_Scorpius H. Malfoy_

Lily tucked the letter in her pocket and sent Theseus on his way. She figured she would write Scorpius back during her free period. She finished the rest of her breakfast in a hurry so as not to be late to class. As she was walking down the corridor she spotted Vera and sped up her pace to catch up to her.

"Running late too, Lily?" She smiled showing her perfectly white teeth as they fell into step together.

"Yeah, I was reading a letter." She picked up the pace a little more. "What's your excuse?"

She rolled her eyes, "You don't want to know."

"You're probably right." Lily had suspected it was due to her best friends boyfriend Nate Zabini, but preferred not to know the mushy details.

"It's not what you think," she slowed down seeming upset over something all of a sudden. "It's just Nate." Lily waited for her to continue, but she didn't.

"Is everything ok, Vera?" Lily gently pried. She didn't want to upset her friend further, but she also knew that Vera wouldn't have brought it up if she really wanted to avoid talking about it.

"I don't know anymore," she was trying to hold back her sobs, but failed. "One minute I think things are fine and the next I think he might be cheating on me."

"Oh Vera," they had stopped walking and Lily put her arm around the dark haired girl. She guided them to a bench just off the corridor. They sat down and Lily charmed a tissue for Vera. "What makes you think he is cheating?"

"Well I thought something was wrong our first trip to Hogsmead. You remember when he disappeared?" Lily nodded as Vera continued. "And now he's always busy. He says he is going to study or hang out with friends, but I know all of his friends are in Slytherin and he's never in our common room." Lily had no words of comfort for her best friend as she began to sob. "And to top it all off I already told my parents I was staying here for the holidays to spend time with him."

Lily couldn't stand to see her friend in so much pain and before she knew it she invited her to spend Christmas at her house.

"Really?" She choked. "Your parents wont mind?"

"Yes really, you're my best friend. I don't like to see you like this," she lightly shook her trying to cheer her up. "I've got tons of cousins for you to choose from if you feel up for a rebound," she paused as she saw Cassie coming out from her muggle studies class, "But I think Hugo's off limits." She muttered. Vera laughed loudly at the last part of her comment.

The girls decided to skip their class instead of showing up late and went to explain to Professor Greenwood, since Vera and Lily were favorites of his. He said he would explain for them, but not to make a habit of it. It wasn't until after dinner that Lily finally had a moment to herself to sit down and reply to Scorpius' letter. Her hand shook slightly as she laid the piece of parchment in front of her. She had decided to go to the library to write the letter so she wouldn't have Cassie bothering her about it.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_Hello, how are you? I hope your mission went well, and don't worry Al told me that you would be out of contact for some time. I am still looking forward to our date, and if you are up for the pressure then feel free to ask my father's permission. Let me know how Al and James take the news. That should be amusing. Well good luck with my father and brothers. I'm pretty sure my mum was hoping for this._

_Lily _

Lily didn't care for how stiff her letter to Scorpius had sounded, but after the third draft she decided to seal the evelope and send it away with one of the school owls. It was only two days before she received a response from him. She was in the middle of lunch when Theseus flew in. Vera had opted out of sitting with her house in favor of the Ravenclaw table. Lily looked up and saw Nate with his arm around a slightly familiar Hufflepuff.

"Who's that?" Cassie asked without any sense. Lily recognized the blonde girl from their year.

"It doesn't matter," Lily said quickly, but Vera had already looked up and saw what the two girls were talking about. Lily looked wearily from Vera to Cassie. For a moment Vera looked about to cry before she did something that surprised them all. She stood up from the table strode over to her house table and slapped Nate Zabini across the face. His dark curls fell in his face as his eyebrows shot up in surprise. He opened his mouth to speak, but Vera turned and walked out of the great hall. The two girls watching got up quickly and went after their friend. Once they reached the corridor where Vera was pacing they eyed her carefully. After a moment she turned to them and laughed. It was a loud melodious laugh.

"I've wanted to do that for so long!" She said between laughing and gasping for air. At this Lily and Cassie began laughing. The three girls sat in the corridor joking about how Nate looked dumbfounded when she left. And how the Hufflepuff, who Lily finally remembered recognizing her from catching her snogging different boys on several occasions, turned tomato red when Vera went over to them.

They finally cleared out of the hall and went up to their rooms, where Lily pulled out the letter she had been disrupted from reading. She didn't hesitate as she tore open the envelope.

_Dear Lily, _

_I told your father and brothers about my intention to bring you to the Christmas party as my date. They were surprisingly ok with it. Your father had a talk with me, but otherwise appreciated my coming to him, while James warned me to tread lightly or he would curse me "back to my father's fifth year". His words, not mine. Albus on the other hand was completely shocked and requested that we "keep the snogging to a minimum around him". Again his words not mine. _

_I am truly looking forward to our date, as I hope you are. I would like to see you before then, though. Albus invited me to the train station with your family, so perhaps I will see you then. _

_Scorpius H. Malfoy_

Lily could feel the smile spread across her face and for once did not try to conceal it. In truth she was a little worried about the reactions of her father and brothers, but it turned out she had nothing to worry about. She would be going home in only a few days and could not wait.

The next few days passed quickly for Lily. She had packed her things the day before and asked her mum's permission for Vera to spend the holidays with them. She seemed excited to have a guest and also asked Lily about Scorpius. Lily responded explaining that she and Scorpius were just friends, which was not a total lie. It's not like they had kissed or anything.

Once their last class was finished the girls made their way out of Hogwarts and to the train. Lily, Vera and Cassie boarded the familiar train and began discussing the upcoming Christmas party. Cassie had decided to attend so the three girls could be together. In truth Lily was sure she was coming for Hugo. It dawned on Lily that Hugo was not in their compartment with them as he usually was.

"Where's Hugo?" Lily asked Cassie. She assumed Cassie would know, seeing as the two of them had been spending more time together after their Hogsmead trip.

"How should I know?" There was no hiding the bitterness in her voice. Lily thought a moment before deciding against asking her about it. After all Hugo was her cousin, and if it came down to it she would have to side with him. When the trolley came around Cassie ordered her usual, Bertie Botts every flavor bean. Vera decided on lemon drops, while Lily couldn't eat. Her stomach was in knots thinking about seeing Scorpius at the train station. The train ride seemed to last twice as long as normal, and eventually Lily dozed off. Lily was woken by Vera who gently shook her saying they were only five minutes away. Lily quickly got up and went to the bathroom to freshen up. She looked in the mirror and noticed her usually neat hair was in disarray. She tried to comb it with her fingers, but settled on a loose bun at the nape of her neck. Her long bangs hung in her face as she gently brushed them to one side. She brought clothes to change into from her robes, but was wishing she had brought something else. The jeans and thick pink sweater just didn't seem appealing to her. Unfortunately they were her only options other than her school robes so she changed quickly and went back into her compartment.

As they pulled up to the train station Lily resisted the urge to look out the window for her family and Scorpius. She slowly stepped off the train and looked around for her family. Vera was standing by her side, both of them with their bags. Cassie had bolted almost as soon as the train pulled up to the station with a simple "See you at the party!" The two girls looked around for a moment before spotting Ginny Potter.

"Mum!" Lily called over the crowd. Ginny turned and saw the two girls. As the crowd moved Lily saw that James was with her, but her other brother, father, and Scorpius were missing. Lily's heart fell. When she reached her mother she couldn't help it as she blurted out "Where are the others?"

"I'm sorry dear," she leaned down to grab one of Lily's bags as James helped Vera with hers. "They were called in to work not long before we had to leave. Hopefully they will be there when we get home." Lily didn't hold out hope and just nodded as they made their way out of the station.

**AN: Hope you all enjoyed it. I know it was a little slow. Next chapter will be the Christmas party and trust me, there will be a lot happening. Anyways I would like to thank everyone who is reading/reviewing as always. Especially thanks bets2010, marizacts, and SnowflakeBeautiful for reviewing diligently. **

**Also I have started a one shot. It's the Christmas party from Scor's perspective and I was wondering if you guys think I should just do the one shot or make a companion story to this one in Scor's perspective? Let me know what you think. Thanks! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters**

Lily rifled through her clothes for over an hour and still couldn't find a dress she liked enough to wear to the Christmas party. Vera sat on Lily's bed flipping through a muggle beauty magazine. Lily's frustration was building and she felt like giving up.

Vera sensing this got up from the bed and began helping Lily. She found a purple dress that Lily had worn to one of her parent's formal parties, but Lily made a face. "Maybe we should go to Diagon alley?" Vera offered trying to help alleviate some of Lily's growing irritation.

"We don't have time for that," Lily let out a frustrated sigh and pulled at her hair. "The party is in two hours and I haven't even showered." She reached in the closet and pulled out a simple black dress. She had forgot about the dress that still had the tags on it. The dress was made from a silky material with thin straps, a sweetheart neckline and lacy bottom. She had originally bought it to wear to one of her father's work dinners, but ended up staying home that night with a cold. She hadn't even tried the dress on. She figured the dress would have to work seeing as she was running out of time and needed a shower. Despite being low on time she took her time in the shower, washing away the stress and worry the upcoming party was causing her. She hadn't seen Scorpius since she had been home from school. He and Albus, along with her father had been very busy working on a new case. They were lucky to have the night off for the party. Once out of the shower Lily ran a brush through her wet locks and began working on her makeup. Vera had come into the bathroom and began working on hers as well. Lily's makeup was tasteful and a bit understated. She wore light eye shadow that highlighted her hazel eyes and a single layer of mascara that made her dark lashes even longer. She put on a clear lip-gloss to accentuate her full lips. After a satisfied nod in the mirror she ran her fingers through her curls that cascaded down her back and brushed her bangs to the side. She then stepped out of the bathroom to change into her dress.

The dress fit like a glove and it emphasized her curves in all the right places. She didn't have an exceptionally large chest like Vera, but the sweetheart neckline gave her the illusion of a larger chest. The waste curved to her shape and the dress ended just above her knees showing off her delicate legs. Vera stepped out of the bathroom as Lily was taking the dress in.

"It looks perfect on you!" She cried. She had finished her makeup, which was much more dramatic than Lily's. Her eye shadow was dark and her cheeks were highlighted with blush, which Lily hadn't even thought to use. She opted for a bright red lipstick that made her plump lips stand out from the rest of her face. She looked gorgeous as usual. Lily felt a pang of jealousy at her friend's beauty, but remembered that she was her best friend. Vera's hair was pinned up in an intricate updo, with just a few stray hairs fallen out. She slipped into her silver dress that was entirely too short, but made her slim thighs appear luscious. The top was strapless and barely held in her chest. The dress had a belt that wrapped around her petite waste. She slipped her feet into the matching heels and looked towards Lily. "What do you think?"

"You could get any guy you want," Lily smiled as she searched for a pair of shoes. "But that's true all the time."

"Not Scorpius," Vera picked up a pair of red heels and handed them to Lily. "He only has eyes for you."

"And how do you know that?" Lily admired the shoes and was pleased at how they popped with the black dress.

"Albus told me," she grinned at Lily's shocked face. She couldn't believe her brother would say something like that, and when did her best friend start talking to her brother?

"Since when have you two been talking?" Lily tried to sound casual but Vera hadn't seemed to notice the struggle Lily was having.

"Just when I see him around here." She was admiring her dress in the mirror and hadn't noticed Lily's change in attitude. "He's pretty cute, you know." It wasn't a question, just a simple statement.

"Vera," Lily grabbed her friends shoulder and turned her around, "you can't use my brother for a rebound."

Vera looked offended. "I know that Lily. I would never do that." She paused thinking for a moment before she spoke again. "Nate and I were never that serious. I was only upset at his cheating because it hurt my ego, not because I actually cared about the git." She turned back to the mirror. "So," she emphasized her words, "_if _something happens between your brother and myself, it wont be a silly rebound thing, at least on my part."

Lily still wasn't sure how she felt about the idea of her best friend and brother, but she decided to let it drop. After all she was going on a date with Al's best friend, roommate, and work partner. "Ok," Lily relaxed a little, "You ready to go? I'm sure their waiting for us." Vera nodded before taking one last glance in the mirror before heading down stairs.

The two girls were giggling about their previous discussion as they walked down the stairs. When Lily looked up she was shocked to see Scorpius standing there talking casually with her two older brothers. She had been expecting to see him at the party, but felt her heart jump at the thought of him picking her up for their date. She quickly composed herself as he turned and smiled at her. Lily couldn't help but smile back. He looked dashing in his dark gray dress shirt and black tie. The dark colors accented his silver blonde hair and light grey eyes. His hair looked neater than usual, but still had that playful tousled look to it, only more tame than usual. When the girls reached the guys Lily overheard Albus complimenting Vera, but was quickly distracted by the handsome blonde standing in front of her.

"You look−" he started, but was interrupted by Harry Potter.

"Everyone ready?" He asked the room of people. Everyone responded yes in unison. Scorpius held out his arm for Lily to take. She looked for Vera only to see her apparate with her arms around Albus. Lily looped her arm in Scorpius' ready to apparate to her grandparent's home. Scorpius lingered behind the others, and once her parents had apparated he turned toward her.

"As I was saying you look lovely." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a white Lily. "It's not as beautiful as you," he handed it to her their hands brushing together. Lily felt the electric run through her. "Shall we?"

"Yes." Lily hated the feeling of apparating, but always put up with it because it was such a convenient form of transportation. She took a moment to get her barring before walking into the party. The house was nothing extravagant, but was filled with Christmas decorations and had enough room to accommodate the Potters, Weasleys, and their guests. The room had a few tables sat up with seating and a large space for dancing. There were already several guests there and Lily scanned the crowd looking for a familiar face. Soon enough she spotted her cousin Rose and walked over to her arm in arm with Scorpius. "Rosie!" Lily hadn't seen her cousin since her summer break and the two were quite close. Lily unhooked her arm with Scorpius to hug her cousin. "How are things working with your mum?" Lily began questioning her cousin.

"Good, but I miss Hogwarts terribly. I miss the library." She complained as she turned to Scorpius. The two had been acquainted at Hogwarts through Albus. "How are you, Scorpius?" She asked politely before eyeing her cousin. Lily shrugged as Scorpius answered.

"I'm well, thanks." He smiled at the girls as they continued chatting about all the things they missed doing together at Hogwarts.

"Well," Rose looked around as if looking for someone. "I should be going. Lorcan should be here by now." Lily wanted to ask how things were going between them, but Rose spotted Lorcan and made a beeline for him.

Lily turned to ask Scorpius if he wanted to dance when she saw a familiar face and froze. Teddy had seen her too and was staring intently at her. She wasn't sure why she still had feelings for the guy that broke her heart. She hadn't seen or heard from him in over five months. She assumed that was the reason his appearance at the party shocked her so much. She figured he would keep avoiding her and she wouldn't have to worry about seeing him. But there he was grinning at her with his intense eyes and currently fire red hair. She turned away from his gaze and led Scorpius to a corner where the two could have some privacy. She could feel Teddy's eyes on her as she reached for Scorpius' hand. The two made it halfway across the room when James stopped them.

"Lil, do you mind if I steal your date for a minute?" He had a mischievous grin that told her he was up to something. She looked at Scorpius who looked unsure.

"Sure," Lily let go of Scorpius' hand. "Just don't do anything Stupid James." She turned to Scorpius "I'll be by the drinks." She watched the two men walk through the crowd as she made her way to the refreshments. She had only been there a moment when she saw Teddy making his way towards her. She wanted to turn and walk away, but was frozen in place.

"Hi," he said as he reached her. Lily didn't trust herself to speak so she just nodded. "So," he looked away from her into the crowd, "I see you're here with Malfoy." There was no denying the bitter tone his words held.

Lily couldn't help the anger that was bubbling up inside of her. He had no right to care who she was with. "Yes I am." She said firmly. "What's it to you?"

He turned his gaze from the crowd back to her. His brown eyes smoldering as he spoke in a throaty voice. "I told you Lils, he's not good enough for you."

"Then who is, Teddy?" She crossed her arms in frustration. "You? Because last I remember I wasn't good enough for you." She waved her hand before he could speak. I don't want to do this now." She turned to walk away as he reached for her wrist and caught her hand. "Be careful Teddy, others are around and we don't want to give them the wrong impression." She yanked her hand free. She could hear him call her name as she walked away, but chose to ignore him.

When Scorpius came back he told her about James' idea for a minor prank to pull at the party, but Scorpius suggested he find another partner so he could spend his time with Lily. Lily found the sentiment sweet and appreciated that he hadn't left her alone to play some prank with her immature brother. She reached for his hand when she saw two familiar faces. Vera and Albus were making their way toward Lily and Scorpius from across the room.

"Hey you two," Vera slurred slightly, "don't you just make the cutest couple!" Lily had seen her friend drunk at parties before and wasn't surprised that she had draped herself across Lily's brother.

"I don't know," Albus said swaying on his feet. "We'll see if it lasts, "he playfully slapped his hand on Scorpius' shoulder. "Just kidding, buddy," he turned to Lily. "Scor's a good guy," his face was serious behind the alcohol. Lily smiled at her brother. Even when he was drunk he was looking out for her.

"Have you seen Cassie?" Lily hadn't seen her blonde friend the entire night.

"Only for a moment," Vera giggled. "She was making out with Hugo in a corner." She wavered a little before continuing. "I guess they made up!" She let out a loud laugh and Lily tried to join in, but didn't quite pull it off.

Vera and Albus eventually wandered off claiming they needed more drinks, meanwhile Lily found her gaze wondering to Teddy. She noticed he had plopped himself next to a busty blonde who wore entirely too much makeup and not enough clothes. They seemed to be enjoying their conversation and every so often she would see him look up at her, especially after he did something like running his hand along her thigh. She turned her attention away from the nauseating pair and back to her date a little too late. He noticed her distraction.

"Lily, are you ok?" He wrapped his arms around her waste as Lily tried to evade the question by smiling.

It didn't seem to satisfy him so she responded with a simple "Of course." He led her to the dance floor just as a slow song came on. He pulled her close, which she would have enjoyed only a moment before, but now wasn't entirely sure. Lily looked for James before spotting him with their cousin Fred clearly intoxicated. She quickly glanced toward Teddy again who was now leaning in toward the blonde, but looking directly at Lily. She quickly averted her gaze and tried to focus her attention on Scorpius. He leaned in toward her as he whispered "I've missed you," she felt the blood rush to her cheeks as he continued, "You look stunning in that dress."

She pulled back a little to look at him, "You think so?"

"Of course," he brushed the back of his hand gently across her blush. "You always look beautiful." Lily could hear the sincerity in his voice as she rested her head against his chest. He twirled her across the dance floor, maneuvering her easily. The song ended as Scorpius pulled back from her. "Would you like a drink?" Lily nodded.

As she watched him make his way to the refreshments she felt someone tap on her shoulder. She turned to see the one person she wished she could avoid. She glared at Teddy before he cleared his throat.

"Can I speak with you, _please_?" She noted that his hair was still fire red and his expression deadly. She nodded mutely. "Not here, somewhere else."

"I cant just leave my date," part of her wanted to go, but she knew it wouldn't be sensible at all. "If you have something to say, say it here."

Teddy let out a frustrated sigh, "You always have to be difficult."

"No, Teddy. I was never the difficult one. Do I really have to remind you?" Lily just wanted him to leave at this point, but he remained.

"Look Lils," Lily hated that he still called her that. He lowered his face to hers and looked into her eyes. His hair softened to a pink color. "I think I made a mistake."

Lily was taken aback. Wh-what?" She stuttered out.

"I was wrong. Maybe we could make it work." He seemed to be struggling with words. "I don't like seeing you with Malfoy. We should be together."

Lily felt her Weasley temper bubbling up in her. On one hand she still had feelings for him, but on the other she couldn't believe his nerve. She was here on her first date since he broke her heart and he was ruining it. Of course she was tempted to take him up on that, but she let the temper win over.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she cried. "You think you can break my heart and then just change your mind?" She saw a look of hurt cross his face, but chose to ignore it. "It doesn't work like that Teddy Lupin." She saw people starting to look and lowered her voice. "I am not a toy. You either love me or you don't. We've known each other for long enough that you should know by now." She waited for him to answer, to tell her he did love her. When he didn't respond, she nodded. "I thought as much." She turned and dashed away from the metamorphogus that broke her heart.

She could feel the tears welling in her eyes and tried her hardest to fight them off. She ran straight to Scorpius as he was pouring their drinks. He saw her face and dropped the cups. Red liquid spilled out of them, but he didn't care. He extended his arms for Lily as she ran to him and crushed her body to his. He ran his fingers through her hair as she looked up at him. She hadn't been able to keep the tears from spilling over. "Can we get out of here?" She tried to hide the pleading from her voice but was sure he could hear it.

"Of course," he led her to the front door where their jackets hung. Lily noted that Teddy's leather jacket hung not too far from Lily's pea coat. Scorpius grabbed their coats as he led them through the front door. He held Lily's out for her to put on before they walked to the front gate of the house. Once outside of parameters he turned to Lily. "Home?" he asked.

"Actually," Lily hesitated, "Well I was thinking we could go somewhere else," she smiled shyly. "If you want," she added quickly.

"Sure, where to then?" He asked as he held his arm out for her to take.

"I was thinking I could take us," her eyes gleamed almost mischievously. Scorpius didn't think twice about it as Lily grabbed his hand and apparated them away from the party that was still happening inside.

**AN: Ok so nice long chapter! Please don't hate me! Lily cant help but still have feelings for Teddy. I mean she has loved him since she was nine. But she definitely has feeling for Scor (who wouldn't!). So the story is starting to heat up. Also I didn't have a chance to put in more about the other characters, like Vera/Albus and Hugo/Cassie, but that's coming up. **

**Thanks again to everyone who has read/reviewed! Special thanks to bets2010. I will be posting the one shot I have written and see where it goes from there. I am hoping to have that up tomorrow! Let me know what you guys think! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters**

Lily watched Scorpius as his eyes scanned the meadow around them in amusement. She saw his expression change a few times before settling on the calm familiar face she was used to seeing. He turned to her to question her, but she stopped him.

"I'm sorry, I just had to get out of there," she sighed softly, "It's still hard being around him," she admitted. She didn't apologize, how could she for something she had so little control over.

"I understand you still have feeling for him," Scorpius began, "I guess I just need to know how you feel about me." She could see the struggle in his expression. Had he really thought she didn't have feelings for him after all this time? Lily thought about it and realized she had never actually shown him how much she was beginning to care for him.

"I like being around you. You make me forget about Teddy and the pain." He stepped closer to her. "And," she continued slowly, "I miss you when I don't see you." It was true. Lily had thought about him often at Hogwarts. In the beginning Lily thought about Teddy all the time, but as her relationship with Scorpius grew she found herself thinking of him less and less. She could see Scorpius struggle before making a decision and looking directly into her eyes.

"Lily Luna Potter," he breathed, "You are so beautiful," he caressed her face gently as she leaned into his body. Her breath hitched as he laced his fingers in her hair. She could see his eyes darken as he leaned down to place his lips gently against hers. She could taste the winter air on his lips. When she didn't pull away he deepened the kiss. Lily could feel sparks deep inside of her. Lily brought her hands up to his face to pull him closer. He responded by releasing her hair from his fingers and running his hands down her body to rest on her waist. Lily's mind was racing. She refused to compare this kiss to any she shared with Teddy, but a part of her mind registered that with Teddy it always felt forbidden. She knew it was wrong with him. But with Scorpius she felt her whole body come alive. One kiss with him wasn't enough. She wanted more, wanted all of him. It felt _right_.

When they broke apart Lily was struggling for air. She noticed that Scorpius too was out of breath. Slowly she brought her eyes to his gaze. He had the most adorable crooked grin and soon she was smiling wider than she had in a long time. They laid under the stairs in her meadow discussing the most trivial things. Lily had been explaining that she chose not to own an owl because of a story her father had told her about his own owl. It broke her heart, so she refused one when her parents first took her to Diagon Alley for her school supplies. During the story Scorpius had grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together. They continued lying under the stars in the meadow hand in hand learning things about each other that no one else knew.

"So your favorite color isn't green?" Lily asked skeptically.

"Just because I was in Slytherin doesn't mean I had to like the color." Lily raised an eyebrow as he continued. "I guess if I had to choose a favorite color it would be blue."

"What kind of blue?"

"I don't know," he smirked, which always irritated Lily for some reason. "Just blue."

"There are a million types of blue. For instance Ravenclaw blue, royal blue, navy blue…" Scorpius silenced her by leaning over and pressing his lips softly against hers.

He chuckled as he pulled away to lie back down. She was shocked for a moment before regaining her composure. "Don't think you can change the subject like that."

In truth she was already feeling colder since he pulled back. She shivered slightly. Scorpius, seeing this, unlaced their hands and wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer to him. Lily figured she could have cast a heating spell, but she much preferred this. She bravely draped her arm across his waist, which she noticed put that crooked grin back on his face. She hadn't felt this safe since she was a little girl sitting on her fathers lap. There was a comfortable silence as they lie under the stars. Scorpius began pointing out constellations.

"You know," he turned to see her face, "I was named after a constellation. At first my mother didn't like the idea, but when I was born it seemed to fit." Lily could hear the fondness in his voice as he spoke of his mother.

"What's she like?" Lily couldn't help herself. She had heard a few stories about his father from her own father, but she couldn't imagine what his mother must be like.

"She is a remarkable witch, like you," he squeezed her shoulder and Lily could feel a small blush forming on her cheeks. "She really changed my father. He loves her deeply. Not many women have the power to actually change a man, but she did. Growing up she used to tell me about the constellations and then she would make up a story to make them interesting. She always did things like that. Where my father wasn't the best with affection she made up in ten fold."

Lily already admired the woman; just by the way Scorpius spoke of her. "She sounds amazing."

"She is," he agreed. "Maybe you could meet both of my parents sometime," he added casually. Lily wasn't sure if she was ready for that, but nodded in agreement.

The moons rays shone down on the two of them, lighting Scorpius' hair so that it looked almost white. His pale skin glowed in the night.

"It must be getting late," Lily said the words with reluctance.

"I know," he agreed. "You think your parents will be angry?"

"No, they usually stay at my grandparents all night," She laughed softly. Her eyelids were beginning to feel heavy. "I should probably go home, though. Al and James will notice if I'm not there when they wake up." Scorpius moved to stand up. He reached down and helped Lily up.

"I'll walk you home," he reached for her hand. It felt strange for Lily, holding Scorpius' hand in the open. She and Teddy had always had to be so discreet. She relished in the feel of her hand in his. As they walked Scorpius continued asking her questions about school.

"So," he went on, "Your favorite subject is potions?"

"Yes. What was yours?"

"Potions was my favorite as well. Although I think it's about time Greenwood retired." Lily laughed loudly. Greenwood was her favorite professor, but it was true, he looked far too old and rickety to be handling explosive potions. Not too mention half the time he couldn't see, putting on the wrong glasses in the morning, which only made his eyesight worse.

"You played Quidditch, right?" Lily questioned.

"Yes, I was a beater," Lily looked at his arms and wasn't surprised why he played that position. "You didn't go to the games often, did you?"

"No," Lily admitted, "I have family in every house and I hated picking sides, so I usually spent that time in the library."

"Why didn't you play? You would have made a nice seeker."

"I did play, my second year." She smiled at the memory. "I made seeker at my first tryout, but after the year I decided to focus more on my studies, like Rose. I still play sometimes with my family."

"Maybe we could play together one day," he sounded hopeful. "I would love to see you in action."

Scorpius opened the gate that led up the walkway to the cottage. Once they reached the front door he paused.

"There's something I want to do," He began as he leaned in and kissed Lily gently, but with a small sense of urgency. His hand came to the sides of her face as he carefully pulled her closer to him. She wrapped her slender arms around his waist and brought their bodies closer together. Lily was enjoying the kiss, but too soon Scorpius pulled back. "I had to properly kiss you goodnight," he explained. Lily nodded before clutching his jacket in her fingers and pulling him in by surprise for another kiss. Lily felt Scorpius gain confidence as his tongue slid across her bottom lip. She responded by nibbling on his bottom lip. She assumed he was enjoying it because she heard a soft groan escape from his lips. Before the kiss could go further Lily pulled back. Her cheeks were pink from the heat of the embrace. She moved to open the door, but Scorpius stopped her.

"When can I see you again?" There was no denying the small desperation in his voice. She looked away, but could feel his eyes tracing her face.

"Won't you be busy with your new case?" He swept his fingers across her cheeks, which sent sparks through her body.

"I'll make time," he gazed at her longingly. She put her hand over his as he cupped her cheek. "Goodnight, Lily."

"Goodnight," her voice a bit dreamy.

Lily watched from the door as Scorpius walked back down the walkway and disapparated. She felt a small pang at his absence as she climbed the stairs to her bedroom. She reached her door and paused before turning the knob. She hadn't considered that Vera might have brought Albus back to her room. She decided she was too tired to care. When she opened the door she spotted Vera sprawled across her bed. Lily retrieved a blanket and draped it across her friend. She then pulled out the guest bed from under her own and climbed under the sheets. When she was settled in she found her mind racing with thoughts of Scorpius and their night together. Unpleasant thoughts of Teddy came into her mind, but she stomped them down, choosing to focus on Scorpius.

The two girls woke to the smell of coffee the next morning. They slowly got up from their beds and made their way down the stairs to the kitchen. James was at the stove actually cooking. He turned to the two barely awake girls.

"Good morning you two!" He was in an excellent mood as he turned the bacon in the pan. "Hungry?" Vera shook her head and went straight for the coffee. "Some night, huh?" James continued. The girls both grumbled in agreement. Vera seemed to be looking for someone, when James moved from the stove to hand her a small piece of paper. "Albus had to leave. He asked me to give you this." He grinned mischievously. "I saw him carrying you up to Lily's room last night."

"What?" Vera was finally able to form a word.

"Yep," he popped the p, "but I didn't see you Lils."

"I stayed at the party a little longer," she lied.

"Sure, sure," he did not seem convinced in the slightest, but didn't push the matter. "So what are your plans for the day?" Vera stopped paying attention and was reading her note from Albus. Lily leaned over curious as to what was going on between her brother and friend.

"We don't know yet," Lily responded to James' question.

"So?" Lily had turned to Vera with a piercing gaze.

She folded her note and blushed. "He said he had a wonderful time and he wants to see me tonight," She paused. "Do you mind?"

Lily pretended to think about it to tease her friend. "Of course not," she made a sad face, "Now what am I going to do with myself?" The girls laughed as James served them plates of breakfast. After they ate the two girls went back to Lily's room to get ready. When Lily came out of the shower she saw a familiar owl perched at her window. She opened the window to let the owl in and snatched the small piece of parchment from its beak. The letter was simple and to the point.

_Tonight?_

Lily's heart leapt at the single word. She scribbled a simple yes and sent the owl on its way. After Vera and Lily were ready they decided to head to Diagon Alley to find new outfits for their evening. They heard a knock coming from the front door, but ignored it, letting James answer instead. Once they were done with their banter they ran down the stairs. Lily froze at the bottom of the stairs. Teddy was standing in the doorway.

**AN: Hope you all liked this chapter. I loved writing it! Let me know what you all think! As always thanks for reading/reviewing. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters**

Lily brushed passed Teddy as she followed Vera out the front door. She couldn't deny the feeling that rose up inside of her stomach when she saw Teddy, but she could control her actions, and right now she chose to ignore his existence. He tried in vane to make eye contact with Lily, but she was out the door before he could even get a 'hello' in.

Once outside Lily let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Vera stood next to her looking intently at Lily.

"What?" Lily asked as she placed her hand over her stomach. She thought she might feel a little ill at the sight of Teddy, especially after the previous night.

"What's up with you and Teddy?" Vera cocked an eyebrow as she asked the question.

"Nothing!" Lily's response was too quick for Vera's liking, but she decided to let it go. For now.

"If you say so," The girls began walking down the walkway outside the apparating boundaries on the house. Once they reached the gate Lily turned to Vera.

"What's going on between you and my brother?" Lily had been worried that Vera was only using him to get over her previous relationship with the wretched Zabini twin. She couldn't stand the thought of her more sensitive brother getting hurt.

Vera's eyes lit up as she responded, "I don't know, honestly Lily, but he's really nice and handsome," Lily's face cringed at that as Vera continued, "I really do like him."

"Ok," Lily conceded to her friend's argument. "But what about when we go back to school?" Lily felt bad for bringing it up as she saw her friends face fall.

"I hadn't thought about that," she admitted.

"Well don't then," Lily couldn't take back the words, but she wanted her friend to enjoy the rest of their break. The two girls then apparated to the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley. As soon as they entered the small building they were greeted by Cassie.

"James owled me that you guys were going to be here, and I didn't have a chance to hang out with you guys so here I am!" The two girls were excited to see their long lost friend and quickly jumped into conversation to see what was happening between her and Hugo.

"Oh about that," she lead the girls to a table so they could talk in private. They slid into a corner booth and ordered their drinks as she continued. "We're just friends." When she saw her friends' incredulous faces she added, "with benefits."

"Come on you guys are perfect for each other!" Vera protested.

"Tell that to Hugo," Cassie responded hotly. "He's the one that said he thought it would be better if we didn't force this into a relationship." Lily could see the hurt on Cassie's face although she tried to mask it. Her mouth was in a straight line instead of the usual smile and her eyes held a defeated look.

"I'll have a talk with Hugo," Lily reached her hand across the table to comfort her friend. "Maybe he'll change his mind." Cassie yanked her hand back.

"Don't bother," she was clearly upset, but made it clear that the discussion was over.

Vera was quick to change the subject seeing the tension building in Cassie. "We're going to look for some new outfits, are you coming?"

"Sure, what's the occasion?" Cassie was beginning to relax again.

"We have dates!" Vera piped in excitedly. Lily shook her head at her friends tactlessness.

"Oh!" Cassie's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Her lips were pursed as if concentrating on something. A smile formed on her lips, "I have an idea," she began without finishing.

"Well?" Vera and Lily said at the same time.

"Let's go on a triple date!" She squealed. "Or a group date, whatever its called."

Both girls looked at their blond friend in surprise. Only moments ago Lily was sure Cassie and Hugo were nothing, but now her friend was talking about dates. "Sure," Lily smiled toward her friend, "I'll owl Scorpius after we get back."

"And I'll owl Albus to let him know."

The three girls finished their drinks and began their trek around Diagon Alley. By the end of the afternoon Vera had two new outfits to choose from for her date, while Cassie had several bags of clothes. Lily had picked up a new dress, a pair of pants, and a new top along with a new pair of boots. The girls apparated back to the cottage and made their way up the stairs. Lily had forgotten that Teddy had been their earlier until a knock sounded on her bedroom door. She opened the door to reveal none other than Teddy Lupin. She stared at him for a moment before stepping out and shutting the door behind her. She crossed her arms and cocked her head slightly to one side waiting for him to speak.

"Lily," he breathed before taking a step closer. She put her hand up to stop his pursuit.

"Just say what you need to say." Lily could feel his hard chest beneath her hand. He moved as if to brush his fingers across her cheek before thinking better of it and lowering his hand.

"Last night was a disaster," he started.

"For you," Lily muttered before he continued.

"I know I might be too late, but Lily, please give me another chance." Lily's heart quickened at his words. Her defenses were wavering and Teddy was taking advantage of it. "Let's hang out tonight." She looked at him skeptically. "I want to take you out tonight," he amended.

Lily's mind was in a whirlwind of emotions, hurt, anger, sadness, and hope. She slightly shook her head as if coming back to her senses. "I cant." She stated without explanation.

"Why not?" Teddy took her hand that was still placed on his chest holding him back. He held it in his inching forward.

"I'm going out with Scorpius." A flash of irritation passed over his features before his face returned to a relaxed façade.

"Tomorrow, then." He said gruffly.

Before Lily could answer James appeared at the end of the hallway. "Hey! What's going on here?" Teddy stepped back remaining calm.

"Just checking up on Lily since I didn't have a chance to talk to her last night," he lied smoothly.

James didn't look fooled. In fact he was eyeing Teddy with suspicion as he walked over to Lily. He stepped in the space between the two of them, but not before giving Teddy a murderous glare.

"Lils, mom and dad wanted me to tell you they are going out for dinner tonight. They asked if you wanted to go, but I told them you had a date with Scor," he turned his head slightly, just enough that Teddy could see him grinning.

"Right," Lily nodded her head at James. "Thanks."

She reached for her doorknob as James whispered, "We'll talk later." She nodded before entering her room.

Once inside she noticed both of her friends looked a bit flustered and Lily had a feeling the girls were listening with their ears pressed up against the door. "You know," Lily began seriously, "I would have used an extendable ear if I were going to spy on my friend." Her friends looked worried before a smile spread across Lily's face. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough!" Cassie burst out.

"Yeah enough," Vera agreed. "What exactly is going on between you and Teddy?"

"Nothing!" Lily moved to her closet to look through her clothes as a distraction.

"Nothing now," Cassie snorted. "Come on Lily. I can't believe you don't trust us." Lily turned to the girls and saw the look of hurt on their faces.

"It's not that," Lily struggled for words. "Ok, fine." Lily sighed defeated by her friends' ability to make her feel guilty. Lily recalled the short story of her and Teddy.

"It didn't even last all summer," she ended.

"Maybe not," Vera looked at Cassie as she said the words Lily couldn't hide from. "But you clearly felt strongly for him."

Lily looked up at her friends sadly, "I've loved him since I was eleven." It was hard to admit, but if she could tell anyone it would be them. The girls sympathized with Lily before Vera finally spoke.

"What about Scorpius? Does he know?"

"Yes. He's known all along." Lily ached to see Scorpius. He always made her feel better. Lily cleared her mind before changing the subject. "I'm going to owl him about tonight. Don't you two think you should do the same?"

"We already did," Cassie had resumed her usual bubbly voice. Vera on the other hand was still watching Lily intently, not quite buying into her façade.

The girls decided it would be easier if they met the guys at the Leaky Cauldron so that they could decide where to go from there. Half an hour before they were supposed to be there Lily's room was in a frenzy. Cassie was throwing her new clothes all over the place, while Vera kept fiddling with her hair and then complaining that she only made it worse. Lily on the other hand was lying on her bed pondering her earlier conversation with Teddy and James' reaction to the scene. She finally got up and fixed her hair in a side braid with her bangs swept out of her face and put on a loose light grey shirt that fell off her shoulder and a pair of dark jeans. She slipped on a pair of matching grey heals. She took a look in the mirror and decided that on a little mascara and lip-gloss. Vera shook her head at Lily.

Lily and her two best friends all had very different styles. Vera tended to look well put together with flawless hair and more makeup than Lily would ever bother with. Tonight she wore her makeup dark with a lighter lipstick shade. Her hair fell in a perfect line past her shoulders. She donned dark jeans like Lily with a strapless top and heavy chain around her neck. Cassie on the other hand was more daring that the two girls in her style. She ended up in a short strapless crimson dress that complimented her long legs. She wore smaller heals than the other two girls and dangling earrings. Her hair was down and pin straight. The three girls decided against flooing because Cassie didn't want to accidently get powder in her hair. They grabbed their coats on the way out, Lily choosing a purple trench coat that ended mid thigh over her usual pea coat.

The three girls spotted their dates right away and made their way towards them. Hugo saw them first and made a loud gesture for them to come over. Scorpius and Albus turned simultaneously to see the girls. Scorpius locked eyes with Lily, while Albus stood up meeting Vera halfway. Lily couldn't help but smile at the sweet gesture of her brother.

"You, you look beautiful," he stuttered out. His eyes were wide as he took in Vera's appearance and Lily noted the slight flush that she was sure only she could detect. He turned and led the girls to the table they reserved placing his hand on the small of Vera's back.

Lily took her seat next to Scorpius as he reached for her hand under the table and squeezed it lightly. While the others were caught up in their greetings Scorpius leaned in close to Lily and she could feel his breath on her neck as he whispered "Lovely as always." The blush crept up on her as he leaned into her and wrapped his arm around her. She observed his hair was tousled as usual, although nowhere near as bad as Al's hair. He was wearing dark slacks and a dark grey sweater, several shades darker than Lily's with a white cuffs sticking out from the shirt underneath. Albus was wearing a white button up shirt with a Slytherin green tie and black slacks. He was the only one that could make the outfit look like casual attire. Hugo wore his trademark polo and slightly faded jeans.

"So!" Cassie grabbed everyone's attention. "What have you boys planned for us this evening?"

"Oh you just wait and see," Hugo grinned at her with a mischievous expression, while Albus smiled toward Vera. Lily was feeling irritated at the smirk Scorpius had plastered on his face, although she had to admit he looked gorgeous.

**AN: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but I hope you all enjoyed it. I know there isn't much Lilyscor, but next chapter will be more exciting! Let me know what you think, likes/dislikes. **

**Also I finally posted Yours Always in Scors POV so check that out if you have a chance. Thanks for reading/reviewing! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters**

Dinner went by in a blur for Lily, her mind racing at the thought of what the guys held in store for her and her friends. As soon as the meal was finished they headed outside of the Leaky Cauldron. Each of the guys grabbed their dates and began dissapparating away. Lily's heart sped up as Scorpius wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I hate the feeling of disapparating," she muttered as she stared over Scorpius' shoulder at nothing in particular. Suddenly she felt his lips crash against hers as he disapparated them away from the Leaky Cauldron. When they landed Lily wasn't sure if she felt dizzy from apparating or the kiss. She looked up to see him with a smug smirk on his face.

"I thought it might take your mind off the feeling of apparating," he shrugged explaining the sudden kiss that left her stomach in knots. He released her after a moment and swooped her hand up in his. Lily finally had a chance to take a good look around, noticing her friends and family a short distance off. The place didn't look familiar to her, and by the looks on her friends' faces they didn't know where they were either. They were surrounded by dense forest with large, thick trees. Lily could smell the mixture that only nature could produce. She inhaled deeply enjoying the scent. She noticed Scorpius watching her with an amused smile on his face.

"Ready?" he tilted his head to the side giving her an odd look.

"I thought we were already here?" The confusion was clear on Lily's face as Scorpius led them through the forest.

They walked for about twenty minutes before reaching a clearing. Cassie was arguing with Hugo saying he should have brought them closer to where they were going. Scorpius rolled his eyes at their antics and cleared his throat.

"We're here," he announced. Everyone was looking around except for Al and Scorpius. Off in the distance Lily could make out a house. As her eyes began to focus she noticed that it was not a large house, but actually a mansion. It appeared they were standing in front of a Quidditch pitch. Lily inhaled as she realized where they were.

"Is this your house?" She exhaled loudly as she asked the question.

"Yes," he responded as he released her hand and turned to Albus. "You want to go get the brooms mate?"

Cassie turned at Scorpius' words. "We are not playing Quidditch!" She yelled at no one in particular.

"Aww," Hugo whined, "why not?"

Cassie glared at him menacingly. "Why do you think you prat? I'm in a dress!" Lily could understand her friend's frustration and didn't care to play the game either. Albus and Scorpius both decided to go get the brooms, leaving Hugo with the three girls. Vera moved to stand next to Lily rubbing against her shoulder.

"This should be fun to watch," she murmured as she jerked her chin towards the two lovers quarrelling. Lily giggled slightly in response. "So," Vera continued, "looking forward to riding a broom," she wriggled her eyebrows suggestively. Lily nudged her friend's shoulder playfully.

Before Lily could respond Scorpius and Albus were back, already flying on the brooms. Lily noticed that they only had one extra broom. Scorpius landed beside her gracefully and handed the extra broom to Hugo. Lily rose an eyebrow at Scorpius.

"I thought you could ride with me." Lily could tell this had been his plan by the arrogant smirk he kept on his face. When she didn't respond he turned the power of his gaze on her. He reached up and loosened her hair out of the braid she had put it in. "Please."

Lily couldn't resist as a grin broke out across her face. He took this as a yes and mounted the broom pulling her on behind him. She gasped in surprise. He turned his head to look at her.

"Don't worry," He smiled gently, "I wont let you fall." Lily believed him. "Hold onto my waist and don't let go." She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed.

"Ready," she breathed just loud enough for him to hear. In the background Lily noted Cassie yelling at Hugo.

"Are you crazy? I'm not going on that I'm wearing a dress!" Cassie always hated flying so it wasn't likely Hugo would be able to get her on the broom. As they began to float above the ground Lily saw Vera on Albus's broom squeezing her eyes shut holding onto his waist as he whispered something to her. She smiled at her friend's growing feelings for her brother.

Slowly Lily felt the broom lift off the ground. She could tell Scorpius was being gently because she had seen him on a broom and he often took off uncontrollably. She smiled at his thoughtfulness, something Teddy was never too good with. As they elevated higher Lily looked down to see the earth below them. She could see the line where the forest met the Quidditch pitch. She was also able to see the full size of the manor, which was impressive.

"Whoa," she breathed, "You grew up there?"

"Yes," the broom elevated higher. Lily wondered if they were going to reach the clouds before he evened off. "It was quite nice, you should see it one day."

"I'd like that," she hadn't realized what she had said until it was out, but it was true. The more she spent time with Scorpius the more she wanted to know about him.

"Really?" He stared straight ahead, but Lily was sure he was smiling.

"Yeah," she settled herself back into a comfortable silence and enjoyed gliding over the earth while holding onto Scorpius. She leaned her head against his back feeling his heartbeat.

"Oi!" Al's voice called out. Lily looked up and saw her brother and Vera floating a small distance away from them. "What are you two lovebirds up to?" Lily was sure her cheeks were flaming at Al's interruption and comment.

"I know you love me Al, but really, you should be paying attention to your date!" Scorpius voice was teasing as Al moved closer.

"Should we have a race then?" Albus questioned his best friend. Lily looked to Vera whose eyes were wide with fear.

"Al," Lily interjected, "I really don't think that's a good idea." She tried to subtly hint that Vera was uncomfortable with the idea, but he was being thick at the moment. "Where's Hugo, anyway?"

"I think he and Cassie are still on the ground," Vera sounded as if that were where she wished to be at the moment. Lily looked down, and sure enough she could see two dots with a good distance between the two of them. She could imagine Cassie standing with her arms crossed in front of her arguing about his stupid idea of a date.

"So?" Al goaded, "You too scared to race? I mean I know I'm faster than you Scor and I don't want to embarrass you in front of my little sister." That was it for Scorpius. Lily felt him square his shoulders as he accepted the challenge. Lily felt pity for her friend and gave her a sympathetic shrug. There was no stopping the boys at this point.

Both boys lined their brooms up with the girls still in tow. Albus counted to three as they took off in a blur. Lily felt the cold wind brushing her face as she held Scorpius tighter. The broom was in perfect control as they rocketed past the manor. She dared to open her eyes, but didn't see her brother anywhere.

"Where are they?" Lily called into Scorpius' ear over the wind. She was worried about Vera, she had seemed terrified of the idea of racing, but hadn't spoken up. "Did we win?" In truth she didn't care if they did, but asked anyways.

"We won," Scorpius responded arrogantly, as if there had ever been another option. "They stopped a little ways back," he answered her first question.

"Why didn't we?"

"Do you trust me?" Lily was taken by surprise at his question. She hadn't thought much about it, but at this moment, soaring through the sky she felt that he was the one man in the world she could trust.

"Yes," Lily leaned into him feeling his warmth spread through her.

"Good," he swerved slightly. "Hold on tight," he called over his shoulder as they sped up. Lily wanted to ask where they were going, but decided to just let her worries go. She leaned her head back as she felt the cold wind whip her hair in every direction, not caring that it would be a mess later. She felt closer to the stars than she ever had before. She slowly felt the broom descending back to earth, back to reality. As Scorpius' feet touched the ground Lily looked around realizing they weren't back with their friends.

"Where are we?" she asked as Scorpius turned to help her off the broom. Lily took in the surroundings of the rocky shoreline. She looked across the water breathing in the scent of the ocean water. After a moment she realized that Scorpius was watching her with that same grin she saw after their first kiss. It was absolutely heart melting.

"This is just somewhere I like to come and think," he reached for her hand and stood by her side. "My father brought me here once when I was a boy. He said he liked to come here when he was young to get away the pressures of the manor. I've never felt the pressure my father did, I'm sure you've heard about it. My mother always worked to make sure I wasn't raised like that." Lily felt a pang of pity for Draco Malfoy. She had heard the stories from her father, but hearing the sadness in Scorpius' voice was different.

"Does he still come here?" Lily wondered if he still felt pressure from life at the manor. She saw a smile spread across Scorpius' face.

"No, not since he met my mother," Lily could almost see the love between Scorpius' parents, just by the way he spoke of them.

Lily felt the wind whip across her face as Scorpius moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. "That's sweet," was all she could think to say.

"Yes," he agreed. Lily leaned her head against his chest breathing in his wintery scent. She looked up at the sky realizing there was too much cloud coverage to actually see the stars. They must have been up above the clouds when they were flying.

"It's beautiful," Lily couldn't help but admire their surroundings. Scorpius nodded in agreement.

"I thought you would like it here. It's like my version of the meadow you took us to." He pulled her along closer to the water. The shoreline turned from rock to sand. Lily reached down to take off her shoes, sure that she wouldn't be able to balance her heels in the sand. She sat in the sand pulling him down with her, which merited a chuckle from him. Lily began scribbling in the sand with her wand, making their names next to each other. She saw Scorpius smile at her.

"I like the way our names look together," he used his wand to straighten the L in Lily's name.

"I wish we never had to leave," she remarked a bit sadly.

He leaned closer to her, grazing his lips against her ear, "Then stay," he whispered. Lily felt the sparks flying inside of her. She looked up at him, his grey eyes ablaze. He reached his hands up to her face and pulled her into him. The kiss was soft at first, but quickly heated up. Lily didn't have the control she had outside of her house weighing her down this time. She felt his hands move from her face to her back as he gently lowered her to the ground. She could feel the coarse sand against her skin, as he kissed her passionately. He pulled back kissing her shoulder gently, as if trying to ingrain it into his memory. He continued kissing her, slowly making his way back to her lips. Lily gripped his face pulling him on top of her as he slipped his tongue in her mouth creating new sensations for both of them. Lily kissed back fiercely working her tongue with his. She felt his hand pull at the fabric of her shirt as if asking permission. When she didn't object he slid his hand under her shirt resting it on her stomach before slowly inching up. He reached just under the edge of her bra when his hand stopped. There was a new sensation rising deep inside of Lily. She wanted him to continue, but instead he pulled back breathing roughly. She could feel his warm breath on her neck, making her want him even more. He sat up pulling Lily with him. Her own breath was coming out in huffs.

"I'm sorry," he said. Lily felt confused at his words. Hadn't he enjoyed it as much as her? As she felt herself fill with doubts he continued. "I know it's only our second date, it's just so hard to control myself with you."

Lily scooted closer to him removing the distance between them. "It's ok, I'm having a hard time too," she admitted bashfully. It was true. Everything about the boy in front of her was driving her crazy. His lean hard body and blazing grey eyes alone were enough to send her over the edge. Truthfully she had never felt this attracted to Teddy. With Scorpius is felt so natural and effortless.

"Really?" Lily smiled at the hopeful look on his face. She touched his cheek tracing the lines of his face.

"Yes," she answered simply. "And if you don't wipe that smirk off your face I will do it for you!"

"Sorry," he held his hands in front of him as if to defend himself from an attack she might make on him. "It's just nice to know you feel the same for me as I'm feeling for you."

"Of course I am," Lily felt a bit indignant that he would think she would be seeing him if she didn't have feelings for him.

Scorpius smiled as Lily leaned into him. He began playing with a strand of her hair.

"I knew it when I held you I wasn't letting go," he murmured into her hair. Lily was stunned at his sudden seriousness. "I'm just glad you took a chance with me."

"Me too," Lily stared out across the water thinking about the words he was saying. She felt him let out a sigh.

"We should probably go," she could hear the reluctance in his voice. Lily forgot that their friends would be waiting for them.

"You're right," Scorpius helped her up. "Hopefully Cassie hasn't killed Hugo yet," Scorpius chuckled at Lily's friend and cousin as she brushed the sand off her clothes.

"And hopefully Al hasn't proposed marriage to your friend," Scorpius added. Lily's mouth fell open. "I was only kidding! He is quite taken with her though," he grinned, "Almost as much as I am with you." Lily stopped in her tracks, stunned once again. Scorpius grabbed her hand leading her back up to where he had left his broom.

The ride back seemed quicker than before. She let out a laugh as she saw Hugo and Cassie still on the ground. Vera and Al were there, but were off a little from the two quarrelling lovebirds. Scorpius landed easily and helped Lily off the broom. Lily gave Cassie a sympathetic smile, but Cassie was still busy glaring daggers at Hugo.

"Should we go?" Albus asked no one in particular. Lily heard two apparation pops signaling they were the last ones left as Scorpius took ahold of her. He leaned down and placed his lips softly against hers. This kiss was nowhere near as passionate as their embrace earlier, but it held a tenderness and gentleness. She could taste the minty winter on his lips before he pulled back.

"I'm not quite ready to go home yet," Lily admitted.

"Me either," he paused, "where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere with you," she said the first thing that came into her mind. He appeared to appreciate her truthfulness.

As he pulled her closer he whispered "I would go anywhere with you, my Lily," before they disapparated. Immediately Lily recognized where Scorpius had taken them. Her meadow shone in the moons glow. She looked up at Scorpius, his silver blonde hair glowing in the moonlight. The smile on his face was so sincere and in that moment Lily could see herself loving him and forgetting about any pain that Teddy had caused her. She could be truly happy with Scorpius.

"So," Scorpius scratched the back of his head nervously, bringing Lily out of her reverie. "I was thinking if you don't have plans for New Years, maybe, well would you like to come with me to my parents New Year party?" Lily had never seen him stutter over his words like this. He was usually so eloquent. She reached up to touch his tousled hair unable to resist.

"I'd love to," she smiled waiting to see his face flood with relief, but he still looked nervous.

"It's just, well," he let out a breath to calm himself. He seemed to regain some of his composure. "I'd like you to come as my girlfriend." Lily stared at him for a moment before remembering to breath.

"Ok," Lily said feeling a small smile form on her face. Scorpius let out a sigh of relief or perhaps he had been holding his breath waiting for her response, Lily wasn't sure. All she knew was when he picked her up in his arms she felt utterly safe.

The night was beginning to get a chill, too cold for Lily and Scorpius, so they decided to apparate to the cottage. They reached the front door where both were reluctant to let the night end.

"Goodnight, my sweet Lily," he caressed her cheek.

"Goodnight," She was sure it was late. She could feel her eyelids burn and her body was feeling heavier than usual. She watched him walk down the path with his hands in his pockets. She turned back to her house and went inside. The warmth from the house blanketed her, only adding to her drowsiness. She made her way up to her room and draped herself on her bed. Vera had pulled out the trundle and was already fast asleep on it. Lily felt sleep pulling her in and as she fell into unconsciousness she was engulfed by visions of Scorpius.

**AN: Ok I am so sorry for the delay in updating! Please don't hate me. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will not take nearly this long I promise! Thanks again for reading/reviewing!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters**

Lily slid out of bed careful not to wake Vera after their eventful night. She tiptoed to her door and slipped out of the room quietly making her way downstairs to the kitchen. Her Weasley appetite wasn't as bad as her brothers, but she felt famished as she began riffling through the refrigerator. She heard someone clear his voice behind her as she straightened up with an armload of food.

"Hungry, are you?" Her brown eyed older brother teased. He may not have emerald green eyes like Al, but he was definitely handsome. While Witch Weekly claimed him as one of the most eligible bachelors Lily wasn't surprised that he hadn't settled down yet, it just wasn't in his nature.

"I was going to make breakfast," she started sorting the items on the counter that she would be using. "Want some?"

"Sure," James sat himself lightly on a chair, which Lily found odd. He was usually so careless with his actions, but at the moment he seemed to be treading lightly. "I wanted to talk to you about something." Lily could here the seriousness of his tone remembering his reaction when he interrupted Teddy and her the day before.

"Oh?" Lily tried to focus on cracking the eggs into the pan while assembling the ingredients for pancakes.

"I wanted to talk to you about Teddy," Lily avoided his eyes although she was sure she could feel his gaze on her back.

"What about Teddy?" She dumped the eggs onto two plates admiring her ability to cook the eggs over easy without breaking the yolk.

"Come on Lils, I wasn't born yesterday," at his words Lily abandoned her cooking meeting his gaze. Before she could begin to deny whatever he thought was going on he put his hand up, "Please don't lie to me." She nodded unable to lie to her big brother who had always protected her from the world. "I don't know what already happened but I hope your not still seeing him." There was a finality to his tone making it clear that she was not to see him anymore.

"Look, James," Lily sighed softly, "Nothing is going on with us. Ok, so maybe we had a fling, but it was only for a few weeks before he broke it off."

"He's too old for you Lily," he rolled out of his chair making his way to Lily. "You need to be with someone closer to your age," he stopped in front of Lily resting a hand on her shoulder.

"I know," she agreed, "And I'm with Scorpius now," she smiled awkwardly, not really wanting to disclose information about their blossoming romance.

"I can see that," James dropped his hand from Lily's shoulder as he moved back to his chair. "But, well…what exactly was I interrupting yesterday between you and Teddy?" He looked at her, one eyebrow raised waiting for her response. Lily owed it to her brother to be honest. She had always thought of him as less perceptive than Al, but seeing him now she understood he saw more than she ever realized.

"He wanted to see me, that's all," James hands gripped the chair a little too tight, turning his knuckles white. Lily could practically see the fury behind his brown eyes. "But I'm not going to," Lily added quickly. James looked at her skeptically clearly not believing her. "I wouldn't do that to Scorpius," she smiled gently remembering the previous night and that technically he was now her boyfriend.

"Just let me know if he bothers you again," Lily was relieved that the conversation was over as she resumed her cooking. As she finished up the pancakes Vera stumbled into the kitchen still half asleep.

"Smelled food," she mumbled through her dark messy hair that covered her face. James and Lily burst out laughing at the sight of her. By the time they finished their breakfast Vera was fully awake and anxious to talk about their dates. The two girls ran back up to Lily's room saying a quick goodbye as James headed out the door to work.

"So," Vera smiled widely as she shut the door behind her, "Where did you and Scorpius wonder off to last night?" Lily eagerly recounted the events that happened the night before, Vera squealing at the exciting moments. Lily ended by telling her friend how Scorpius asked her to be his girlfriend to which Vera nearly jumped off the bed screaming. After she calmed down she took her spot on the bed next to Lily.

"So your over Teddy then?" Vera was reluctant to ask the question, but was too curious not to.

"I don't know…I mean I really like Scorpius, but I can't just make my feelings for Teddy disappear over night." Lily let out a frustrated sigh before rolling off the bed. She walked over to her dresser fiddling with her trinkets lying around. She spotted a picture of her and teddy from the summer. She was leaning into him under the shade of a large sycamore tree. She was smiling widely at the camera waving while he was looking at her stroking her hair. They had been alone together so many times, but that was the first day he kissed her and the picture held an essence of that kiss. She laid the picture face down on her dresser. "I still love him," she admitted, "But Scorpius makes me happy."

"I know," Vera stood up lightly touching Lily's shoulder. "I can see it when you're with Scorpius. You don't see yourself like I do. I see your smile change or the way your eyes glaze over when your daydreaming about him, but I also see how you are with Teddy." Lily wanted to ask how she was with Teddy, but decided she would rather not know.

"So what should I do?"

"Well," Vera hesitated, "Maybe you should stay away from Teddy for a little while." Both girls sat back down on the bed. Vera's suggestion made sense to Lily and it did seem like the most logical approach to getting over someone.

"Maybe I should," Lily agreed. She was quiet for a moment trying to imagine her life without Teddy, who had been there since she was born. It seemed impossible, although these last few months seemed impossible to her at one time as well. Lily shook the thoughts from her mind saving them for later. "So tell me about your night, but please remember that you're talking about my brother."

Vera launched into her story explaining that in the beginning she was so nervous to try flying on a broom with someone else. It had taken a great deal of trust on her part, which was something she was not used to.

"He told me not to worry. That if I fell he would catch me," her cheeks tinged pink before she continued, "Then he, um, well he kissed me."

Lily couldn't help herself. "Kissed you? WHILE you were flying?"

"Well, we were just kind of gliding, but it was rather exciting. I've never kissed someone mid air before," Lily had to admit her brother could be charming when he wanted to be and from the look in her eyes Vera was absolutely smitten.

"He's a much better kisser than Nate," she smirked as Lily batted at her lightly. "Zabini was never my type though. I never thought I had a type until now."

Lily was relieved to hear once again that her brother was not a rebound for the Zabini twin.

"So what did the two of you do while we were gone?" Lily couldn't imagine they stuck around to watch Cassie verbally bash Hugo.

"He flew me around the area for a little while. It was so beautiful, but I have to say I hope our next date won't involve a broom."

"Next date?" Vera's eyes lit up with excitement.

"He asked me out again before we go back to Hogwarts. He said he would owl me as soon as he had a day off."

Vera continued to gush over Albus until both girls decided it was time to get ready. They wanted to go to Diagon Alley in search of a new dress for Lily for the party Scorpius had invited her to. Lily used the guest bathroom to shower deciding to take a little longer than usual absorbing the quiet time in the shower. She enjoyed having her best friend stay with her, but she was used to more quiet time during the holidays. She made her way back to her room, her wet hair wrapped up in a towel. Vera was already working on her makeup as Lily entered the room. Lily found a pair of faded jeans and striped t shirt to throw on. As soon as both girls were ready they decided to floo to the Leaky Cauldron for some lunch before their shopping.

They found an empty table quickly taking their seats and ordering their drinks. It seemed busier than usual for a Wednesday. Lily looked up and was surprised to see a familiar face making his way toward their table.

"Do you mind if I join you lovely ladies?" Lily smiled as Vera nearly jumped out of her seat at the sight of Albus.

"Of course Al, like you have to ask," Lily gestured for her brother to have a seat. He sat down in the empty chair next to Vera who was still struggling to gather her composure. "So what brings you here?" Lily found herself hoping that Scorpius would show up, the two were often together so she assumed he was somewhere near.

"I actually stopped by the house to have lunch with you two," of course he was really hoping to spend a few extra minutes with Vera. "I saw you were here, so I figured I would join you," Lily knew he was referring to the clock when he said he saw she was there. Her parents had invested in a clock very similar to the one at her grandmothers that said where each member of the family was.

"Well," Vera finally seemed to relax, "I'm glad you decided to join us."

"Scor wanted to come," Albus spoke seeing his sister looking around the room. "He made plans with his parents for lunch today. James may show up though." True to his word James showed up only moments later.

"Hey sorry I'm late," he glared at Albus. "It would have been nice if _someone_ would have told me we were meeting here instead of the house."

"Oops," Al grinned not sorry at all. "Payback for last week when you forgot to tell me the change in plans with mum and dad and I was waiting at the restaurant for over an hour." Lily listened to her two brothers quarrel for a few more minutes before shushing them.

After that Albus turned his attention toward Vera, while James turned his to his food. Lily watched the subtle interaction between her brother and friend. She saw Albus reach over to touch her often, even if it was just to brush a stray hair out of her face. In turn she notice Vera blush each time he did so. Albus rarely took his eyes off Vera's face, even when he took a sip of his drink. Vera on the other hand was shyer, only making eye contact occasionally. As they finished their food Lily decided to give her friend a moment alone with Albus. She tugged James by his sleeve since he seemed oblivious to the situation. She watched as Albus brushed Vera's cheek softly before she turned away with James in tow.

Vera was grateful for Lily's elusive exit as Albus caressed her cheek. They had made their way to a small corner outside of the Leaky Cauldron to say goodbye. He leaned in slowly waiting for her to reciprocate. He was very cautious not to push her. Even on their date the night before he was never too bold. She leaned in closing the space between them kissing him softly. He wrapped his arms around her waste pulling their bodies together. Kissing him was so much softer than she had ever experienced and she loved his tenderness. He slowly pulled back gazing into her eyes. Unlike most men, Albus had always looked at her face rather than her body. She knew most men only appreciated her for her figure, but Albus noticed the rest of her.

"So, Scor's parents invited me to their New Year part," he half smiled, highlighting his handsome features, "Do you think you'd want to come with me?

Vera's face lit up at she barely managed a "yes," without screaming. Albus softly brushed his lips against her cheek saying a quick goodbye before leaving for the ministry.

The two girls met up as James was leaving. Vera smiled gratefully at Lily who was already planning her first stop for dress shopping. Lily nearly shrieked in relief as Vera explained she would be attending the party as well. It would be nice to have her best friend by her side when she met Scorpius' parents for the first time.

The girls stopped at several stores in search of dresses before spotting a small shop wedged between two larger buildings. Lily found her dress immediately. She tried it on admiring the simple, but intricate beadwork just under her chest. The V neckline revealed a little more skin than she was used to, but it seemed to accentuate her chest rather than minimize it. The silky fabric flowed down her body showing all her curves and the Ravenclaw blue not only represented her house, but also highlighted her hazel eyes, revealing the green in them. The thin straps showed off her delicate shoulders as Lily imagined her hair in a beautiful updo. Vera praised the dress as she tried several on herself. She finally found a silver dress made from a shimmery fabric that clung to her body. The bottom of the dress flowed out slightly giving off the effect of a mermaid. The dress had a strapless sweetheart neckline that only Vera could pull off. She found matching shoes and a small clutch that matched well with the dress, while Lily decided on silver accessories for her own dress. She liked the way the blue and silver looked together, but also thought Scorpius would appreciate Slytherin's silver with her Ravenclaw blue.

As the two girls were leaving the store they discussed ideas for how to do their hair, Vera demanding to do Lily's. Lily insisted on stopping at the potions store complaining that she needed a new book to read. She left with three new potions books and a new cauldron. They arrived at the cottage in time for dinner with her parents who she hadn't spent much time with the entire holiday break.

"How is your break sweetie?" her mother set the food on the table before taking her seat.

"It's going well," Lily began as she piled dinner on her plate.

"I saw you dancing with Scorpius at the Christmas party," her mother smiled as her father looked up from a book he had been previously engaged in.

"Yes," Lily smiled confidently. "He's quite charming."

"He is," her mother agreed. It was clear from the smile on her face that she had been expecting Lily's next words.

"He invited me to his parents' New Years part," Lily hadn't touched her food yet, waiting for a response from either of her parents.

"He's a nice young man," her father finally spoke, "Whatever makes you happy flower," he smiled kindly at his daughter before returning to his book.

They ate the rest of their meal in a comfortable silence before going into the living area. Lily and Vera showed Ginny their dresses for the party and told her about their date from the previous night. Ginny was elated to hear that her daughter had finally found a nice boy, while she was still trying to wrap her mind around Albus and Vera's potential relationship. James and Harry had been sitting by the fire discussing work strategies before deciding to call it a night. The girls stayed up discussing ideas for hairstyles. Ginny finally went to bed when the girls began yawning involuntarily.

Lily and Vera climbed the stairs to Lily's room. Vera threw herself on the spare bed as Lily climbed over her to her own bed. She rested her head on her pillow when she noticed a small piece of paper on her bedside table. She reached over recognizing the familiar handwriting. It was addressed _My Lily_. She unfolded the piece of parchment and read the simple message: _Sweet dreams_. She smiled as she fell asleep holding the paper.

The next day the girls woke up feeling anxious. It was only Thursday, but they were already anticipating the party. The day dragged on although they kept busy, Lily reading her new potions book, and Vera going through Lily's closet. Cassie came over in the evening complaining about Hugo.

"We broke up," Cassie wasn't upset as she told her friends the truth. "Well if you can even call it that. We weren't even officially together." She looked at her nails as she spoke while Lily and Vera exchanged wary looks.

"I'm sorry−" Lily began, but was cut off by Cassie holding up her hand.

"Don't be," Cassie's voice was strong, but Lily caught a flash of sadness before she composed herself. "I never expected it to work out, I mean we're just too different." Lily decided not to push her friend, remembering her own heartbreak and how she needed time to handle her feelings before talking about them. Lily and Vera dedicated the rest of their evening to cheering up Cassie and insisted on her spending the night resulting in some much needed girl time.

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter even though there wasn't much Lilyscor action. I wanted to show more of the other characters in the story, although I just cant seem to write Lily's parents. Anyways thanks for reading/reviewing. It's just nice to know people are reading and liking this story, especially since it's my first story on here. Also sorry for any spelling/grammar errors, I usually read the chapter before I post it but I do miss things sometimes.**

**Also I am working on chapter 2 of Yours Always for those of you who are interested. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters**

Lily laid her dress on the bed studying its simple elegance. She rubbed her forehead trying to envision how she would look in it, although she had to admit she was a long way from that. At the moment, her hair was up in a towel and Vera had insisted she wear an avocado mask to smooth out her skin. Lily took one glance in the mirror and couldn't suppress her giggles. She imagined looking like royalty, when in reality she looked like a green monster. Vera strolled out of the bathroom hearing her friend's laughter. She walked over to Lily taking in their reflections before joining in with Lily's amusement. The two looked like twin monsters. Once the two girls calmed themselves they got back to business. Lily gave into her friend, allowing her to do her hair and makeup without fuss. She sat quietly trying not to wince when she saw her friend pulling out piles of makeup and began applying it to her face. Once Vera had finished with Lily she began working on herself, applying dark shades of eye shadow and eyeliner.

Once both girls were dressed and ready to go, they glided down the stairs carefully in their heels. The boys had not arrived yet, but Ginny and James were waiting in the family room.

"Darling!" Ginny squealed upon seeing her daughter all dressed up. "You look beautiful," she turned to Vera squeezing her shoulder, "both of you look beautiful."

"Thanks mum," Lily smiled realizing that she hadn't actually seen herself in a mirror. As if reading her mind Ginny led both the girls to a full length mirror, James a short distance behind them. Lily gasped at her own appearance. Vera had applied a light shadow to her eyes, which contrasted with the dark eyeliner on her top lids. The mixture turned her eyes a greener shade than she had ever seen them, but still not quite as vibrant as Al's. Her cheeks had a slight rosy tint and her lips were a dramatic shade of red, which Lily would never normally adorn. Her silky blue dress hugged her curves flowing down her body like water. Her hair was in an intricate up do with loose curls cascading down her neck and back.

"Not bad Lils," James piped in, "You actually look half decent," he teased. "Too bad," he turned towards Vera, "you're dating my brother." Vera's cheeks turned a brilliant shade of red as she turned away from her own reflection. Both girls turned as they heard the front door open.

"Hello," Albus called as he entered the house with Scorpius right behind him. As soon as Albus locked his eyes on Vera his jaw nearly dropped to the floor. He admired the way her silver dress clung to her hips. Her hair fell past her shoulders, while her dark makeup gave her a mysterious look. Ginny smiled in amusement at her son's reaction. "Y-you l-look beautiful," he choked out as he made his way toward Vera. She smiled shyly as her eyes took in his sophisticated, yet somehow messy style. His clothes were perfectly pressed, but it was hard to pull off with his messy hair. Vera adored every bit of his appearance. Lily couldn't help but smile at the two. They almost looked as if they had coordinated their outfits between her silver and his green shirt the two represented their Slytherin pride well.

"Thank you," she mumbled under her breath, feeling a bit embarrassed at everyone's presence. She was thankful when Scorpius entered the room taking the focus off of her and Albus.

Scorpius' eyes immediately sought out Lily, first roaming across Albus and Vera. He inhaled deeply as he took in Lily's appearance. He admired her for a moment before stepping toward her to run his hand along her exposed arm. Her skin felt on fire as his fingertips grazed across her shoulder and down her arm.

"Breathtaking," he whispered as the others subtly made their way out of the room giving the two some privacy. Lily's cheeks began to heat up as he leaned closer to her brushing his lips across her cheekbone. "I've missed you terribly." Lily finally caught her breath.

"I've missed you too," she gulped not sure of how much more she could take. His body was pressed up against hers as he continued to graze his lips against her skin, but it still didn't feel like enough. She could feel the tension building as she ached to taste his lips. His lips finally began making their way toward hers tantalizingly slowly. He slowly kissed her collarbone up to her neck where he stayed for a moment before continuing up to her cheeks. When his lips finally met hers it was as if a bomb inside her was set off. She wrapped her arms around his neck preparing to deepen the kiss when someone cleared their throat.

"Sorry to interrupt," James grinned from the doorway, "But Al and Vera are waiting for you two." Scorpius looked slightly embarrassed as he pulled back from Lily taking her hand instead. James was chuckling as the two tried to compose themselves. "We flipped a coin to see who would have to come in here. I guess heads doesn't always win," with that he left the room, Scorpius and Lily following a short distance behind him.

"There you are!" Vera was practically bouncing in her seat as they entered the dining room where they had been waiting. "Shouldn't we get going already?" Her voice didn't indicate impatience, but Lily knew better.

"Of course," Scorpius responded for Lily. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to join us Mrs. Potter?" Both of Lily's parents had been invited to the party since they worked at the ministry with Draco Malfoy, but had declined, choosing instead to spend a quiet evening at home.

"That's very kind of you, but Harry and I are just going to enjoy some time together," she looked towards James. "That is if we can get rid of this one," she jokingly nudged her oldest son.

"Why don't you join us?" Scorpius offered. "Give you a chance to get out of the house."

"That's quite alright," James said holding up a hand to decline the offer.

"Come on, James," Albus spoke up. "I'm sure there are plenty of girls for you to hit on there." James rolled his eyes at his brother, but accepted the invitation. Unlike the girls it only took him a moment to change his clothes and he was ready to go. The group apparated to Malfoy Manor, not wanting to use the Floo network in case it ruined their outfits.

As they walked up to the gate leading to the Manor, Lily couldn't hide the awe at the largest mansion she had ever seen. The gardens in the front were neatly maintained adding to the pristine of the Manor. Scorpius wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her toward the Manor doors. As soon as they entered Lily wasn't surprised that the inside was even more immaculate than the outside. There were paintings hanging around the room and what looked like very expensive furniture. As they passed the sitting room Lily could see small touches that made the Manor seem more lived in, such as a throw neatly draped across the couch, or a book lying open on the end table. Scorpius led the group through the Manor until they reached two large French doors. Lily smiled at the two house elves that were sitting in small chairs that looked to be made just for them.

"Master Scorpius," the one of the left greeted him.

"Hello Dazzle," Scorpius smiled kindly. The elves quickly opened the two doors revealing a large ballroom already filled with witches and wizards. Lily inhaled deeply before Scorpius stepped into the room pulling her along with him. Albus and Vera were just behind them with James.

Albus pulled Vera onto the dance floor as soon as they were through the door, wrapping his arms gently around her small waist. There was a small space between them, which Albus was always hesitant of pulling her too close for her own comfort. However, this time Vera took the initiative moving her body closer to him.

"I know I've said this already, but you look so beautiful," he told her, his emerald eyes taking in every inch of her face.

"Well," she grinned up at him. "I have to admit you look rather dashing tonight yourself." He took her by surprise twirling her across the dance floor. She kept her eyes on him, everything else blurring into the background.

Scorpius and Lily made their way across the room, finally reaching his parents. Lily knew she would have to meet them, but she couldn't deny her nerves. She spotted the couple that could be non other than Draco and Astoria Malfoy. Draco was dressed in a sleek black suit, while Astoria's long dark hair spilled down her back in a strapless grey gown. There was no denying the regal look the couple held. Astoria was one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen, with the exception of her own mother and best friend Vera.

"Mum, dad," Scorpius greeted his parents, lightly squeezing Lily's hand in reassurance.

"Hello son, you look very handsome," Astoria's voice was much softer than Lily had expected as her face transformed into a kind expression at the sight of her only child. Lily couldn't deny that Astoria was right though. Scorpius did look exceptionally handsome. His normally messy blonde hair was combed neatly, yet still held an essence of his naturally tousled look. The dark grey shirt and black tie contrasted nicely with his fair skin and highlighted his striking grey eyes. Lily studied his face for a moment, admiring his chiseled jaw and his soft red lips before pulling her mind back to the people they were surrounded by.

"I want you to meet my girlfriend, Lily." His voice was full of confidence as he introduced Lily to his parents. Astoria smiled at her son before turning to Lily and surprising her with a hug.

"It's so nice to meet you," she released Lily, still holding her shoulders. "Scorpius has told us so much about you and I just couldn't wait to meet you!" Lily relaxed at the sincerity on Astoria's face as she turned toward Draco.

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Potter," there was no warmth in his voice, though he was not unkind to her. Draco could clearly see the love his son felt for the girl in front of them. He remembered the same feeling all those years ago when he met his wife. He was taken by her at the first glance. And Draco was sure by the way his son couldn't seem to keep his eyes off the girl that he felt the same way. Although Draco had his differences with her father he chose to give the girl a chance for the sake of his son and wife. It was clear from the smile on his wife's face that she already adored the girl. Draco watched with an amused smile as the two women in front of him talked avidly about Lily's passion for potions. "Excuse me," he interrupted Astoria mid sentence eliciting a glare from her. "I just wanted to see if I could have this dance with my beautiful wife," he smirked, knowing exactly how to flatter his wife. She graciously took his hand as he led her away on the dance floor.

Scorpius also reached out his hand towards Lily as a slow song began playing. She placed her small hand in his, feeling the warmth from him spread from her hand to her whole body. He pulled her body close to him, placing his hand on the small of her back. Scorpius gazed at Lily, his grey eyes ablaze, as if they were the only two people in the room.

"I just can't take my eyes off you," he admitted still gazing into her beautiful hazel eyes. She smiled shyly looked down. He placed his hand under her chin, gently pulling her face back up, "Please," he whispered. "Don't look away." He twirled her across the dance floor effortlessly. Lily noticed that Draco and Astoria both looked comfortable dancing across the room as well. Scorpius pulled her attention back to him by gently squeezing her waist.

"There's so much I want to say to you, Lily. I just can't seem to get the right words," he was tripping over his words as he tried to explain his feelings. He exhaled slowly. "All these people, and you're the only one who exists to me. Of all the people I've ever met you're the only one…" he pulled back unsure of what to say or do next. He could feel the words bubbling up inside of him, just bursting to come out, but Lily was the one to make the next move.

"Scorpius," she said bringing him closer to her. "I was so torn over Teddy when you first spoke to me. I didn't think I could ever love anyone else," she paused trying to hold onto the little courage she had managed to muster. "But now I wonder if I ever really did love him." It was the truest words she could speak. She had assumed that she loved Teddy, but the way Scorpius looked at her now, and the way she felt when he touched her, that felt like love. Scorpius pulled her tighter against him, lowering his lips against hers. He pulled back quickly before the kiss could heat up.

"You want to get out of here?" His voice was husky in her ear. Not trusting her own voice she nodded mutely.

They made their way off the dance floor toward a large balcony that overlooked the gardens in the yard. Lily noticed James dancing with a pretty girl that looked vaguely familiar with dark hair and skin. While Lily was distracted watching her brother's feeble attempts to impress a girl someone pulled Scorpius away from her grasp. Lily looked up seeing a familiar brunette Slytherin draping herself across Scorpius' arm. Scorpius attempted to remove the clearly intoxicated girl from his arm, but she was persistent. Lily, unsure of how to handle the situation, made her way toward the balcony.

Lily took a deep breath enjoying the fresh air as much as possible, knowing Scorpius was still inside with Beth Goyle. She walked over to the edge of the balcony trying to focus her attention on the beautiful gardens below. She heard someone step outside, but continued to stare out ahead of her. Slowly strong, familiar arms wrapped around her waist from behind. She relaxed into the hard body momentarily.

"I told you he would hurt you," she wasn't surprised to hear Teddy's voice. She knew his smell and the feel of his body.

"What are you doing here?" She wanted to remove herself from his grasp, but was trapped between his body and the edge of the balcony.

"I always come to these things. I am related to the Malfoys after all."

"Of course," Lily turned toward him, their faces only inches apart. "You should move," she couldn't imagine what someone would think if they walked in at the moment.

"I saw what happened in there," he reached his hand to stroke her cheek. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Why?" The sarcasm was clear in her tone. "You didn't seem to mind when you were the one hurting me."

"Come on Lils," he finally pulled back giving her enough space to slip away. "We've been over this and I said I was sorry. Are you honestly over me already?"

"I don't know."

He stepped toward her pulling her into him and crushing his lips hard against hers. Lily felt the fight go out of her as he tried to get a response from her. After a moment he pulled back and she stumbled away from him. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever before she saw Scorpius appear over Teddy's shoulder. James followed shortly after, his expression full of rage. Scorpius put his hand on James shoulder reminding him this wasn't the time or place. Teddy followed Lily's line of sight seeing the two men standing a short distance off and made his way back into the party without another word to Lily.

Lily saw Scorpius whisper something to James before James returned to the party. Scorpius slowly walked over to where Lily stood.

"I didn't see you leave," his voice was quiet and full of worry.

"I know," Lily couldn't think of anything else to say. Her mind was still spinning from the events from only a few minutes ago.

"I'm sorry," he stepped towards her wanting to be near her again. "I don't know what got into Beth. I mean she's liked me for years, but she's never been that forward." Lily stayed silent, unable to express the hurt that she felt seeing another girl in his arms. Scorpius hesitated as he asked the next question. "What was Teddy doing out here with you?" Lily knew the question was coming, but that didn't mean it still didn't surprise her.

"Promise me you wont start a scene here?" She knew he could probably beat Teddy in a duel, no problem, but she didn't want that to happen because of her.

"I promise." Scorpius wasn't entirely sure he wanted to make that promise, but Lily was right, this wasn't the time or place. He could always have a chat with the git later. Still as Lily explained what happened he couldn't help the rage that threatened to explode inside of him. The only thing keeping him from cursing the life out of Lupin was his promise to Lily and his unwillingness to lose her trust.

As Lily finished explaining what happened and admitting that he kissed her she was terrified that Scorpius would be angry with her, but he gently took her into his arms and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I was worried," Lily admitted. "I didn't want you to break up with me." He held her tighter as she squeezed her eyes shut taking in his wintery scent.

"I wont give up on us," he lowered his lips to her ear. "You're worth all the fight I have in me." He pulled back looking into her eyes. "We don't have to go back to the party if you don't want to."

"That's ok," she pushed all thoughts of Teddy aside. "What kind of guest would I be if we left early?"

"The kind whose boyfriend wants all the time alone he can get with her," he smirked causing her heart to skip a beat. He seemed to know exactly what to say to melt her heart. They rejoined the party, pushing aside the drama that had just occurred. Scorpius retrieved two glasses of Champaign for them as Lily searched for her brothers and friend. Scorpius held her tighter to him for the remainder of the evening, not taking his eyes off her.

As the guest began to disperse Lily and Scorpius searched for their friends and family. Lily spotted James who was leaving with the same girl she had seen him dancing with earlier that evening. Scorpius was the one to find Al and Vera, tangled up in each other. The two were clearly intoxicated, and Lily herself was feeling a little drunk from the two glasses of Champaign she'd had.

Al detangled himself from Vera as Scorpius and Lily made their way over. He went straight to Scorpius as Lily took a seat next to Vera.

"Mate," Al swung his arm around Scorpius' shoulder. "I was thinking of staying at my parents tonight," he wiggled his eyebrows in Vera's direction. Neither girl noticed, as they were already deep in conversation. Scorpius hesitated, not sure what his friend was implying.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" He turned to look at Lily. He would love the time alone with Lily, considering she would be returning to school very soon. Albus shrugged clumsily.

"Since when do I care if something's a good idea?" In truth Albus was always the one to make smart decisions, but Scorpius didn't argue with him on it.

"That's true, mate," they were laughing as they made their way back to the girls. Scorpius reached for Lily as she stood up. He turned back to his friend, "Use the Floo to get back home," he called over his shoulder.

"What about us?" Lily questioned. "Shouldn't we use the Floo?" Scorpius smiled down at her as he led her toward the front door.

"Two glasses of Champaign doesn't have much of an affect on me," he continued to lead them through the house, which Lily found even larger now. They passed several rooms, Lily trying to memorize the layout, when she spotted a familiar couple off in the corner. She blinked to see past the slight blurriness and sure enough it was Draco and Astoria Malfoy. They were clearly wrapped up in each other. Her back was up against a wall while he was playing with her hair and whispering something to her. Her smile was much different than earlier, she looked like a girl who was newly in love. Was that how she looked with Scorpius, Lily wondered. Lily quickly averted her eyes, not wanting to interrupt their moment.

Soon they were out the door walking down the long path toward the gate. Scorpius released her hand wrapping his arm around her waist instead. They walked in comfortable silence both enjoying the fresh night air.

"So," Scorpius broke the silence. "I think tonight was quite successful," he couldn't deny that his mother already loved Lily, while he knew his father would come around.

"Yes," Lily agreed. Both Lily and Scorpius decided not to bring up the evenings small bit of drama, although neither had forgotten.

"My mother is quite taken with you."

"I just adore her," Lily stumbled a little causing Scorpius to tighten his grip around her, which he didn't mind at all. "You can really see the love between them," Lily commented a bit airily.

"Yes," he agreed. "Theirs is a happy marriage. My father has never taken my mother for granted." Scorpius slowed his steps before stopping altogether. He turned facing Lily. "I would never take you for granted," he traced her face with his index absentmindedly.

"I know," she wasn't sure how to respond, but the truth in his eyes was there.

"Lily," Scorpius gulped, "Would you like to come to my flat?" He turned his gaze away feeling self-conscious at her steady gaze. "It's just that…well Al…he isn't there. He went back to your house with Vera." He was about to assure her that nothing would happen between them when she pressed her lips firmly against his. He pushed his palms against her hips squeezing. She pulled back.

"What are we waiting for?" She smirked up at him, something she was beginning to pick up from him. He had to admit she pulled it off well.

He lowered his face to hers again pulling her into another kiss as he apparated them to his flat. They stumbled apart as they landed in the living room. Scorpius quickly regained his composure taking a large step toward her and pulling her back to him. She could feel his breath tickling her face before she wrapped her arms around his neck trying to pull him closer to her. He was quick to respond running his tongue along her lower lip before sliding it into her mouth. She gasped lightly as he lifted her up before wrapping her legs around his firm waist. He made their way into his room clumsily pushing the door open and making his way over to his bed. He gently laid her back onto the bed without breaking their kiss, settling himself on top of her between her legs. He ran his fingers along her shoulder and down her dress. She felt sparks fly in her core as his hand roamed down her thigh pulling up the fabric of the dress exposing her leg. Lily's breath hitched as she felt his skin against hers. She gently pushed him off her rolling on top of him as he rolled onto his back. She steadied her breathing when his hand grazed against her exposed back. She focused on kissing him as his hand found the zipper to her gown and pulled it down. The silky fabric slid off her like water, revealing her top half, only concealed by her bra. She heard a loud intake of air from Scorpius as he began to hesitate, not sure if he should look away.

"It's ok," she breathed taking his hand and placing it against her rapidly beating heart. "This feels right." Scorpius moved his free hand up her back pulling her back to him. He moved his mouth with hers devouring what seemed like every inch of her. He pulled back to lift the dress over her head exposing her body to him. He admired her soft body never wanting to look away.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured in her ear.

Lily felt a brief flash of insecurity before focusing on undoing Scorpius' shirt. He lifted his torso off the mattress as she pulled his shirt off by the sleeves. She had never seen his bare chest before, although she had imagined it many times. She ran her fingers along his hard chest down his stomach feeling his breathing become erratic. Scorpius gently lifted Lily off him rolling her onto her back so her could be on top. He balanced his weight on his hands admiring her beauty beneath him. Lily felt a pang of disappointment as Scorpius rolled off her. He was reluctant to stop, but knew they weren't ready for the next step.

"We don't have to do anything. That's not why I brought you here," Scorpius didn't want Lily to think he was after sex. Sure he wanted her more than he knew was possible, but he didn't want to rush things, especially considering this was their third date and Lily was not that kind of girl.

"Ok," Lily's voice was barely audible realizing she was still half naked. Scorpius seemed to catch on, climbing off his bed and retrieving a shirt from his dresser. He handed it to her and she quickly put it on. It was a simple green shirt that went just past her hips.

They settled into Scorpius' bed, Lily already feeling her eyes drift closed. He draped his arm across her waist pulling her body against him. Lily relished in the feeling of falling asleep in Scorpius' arms.

**AN: Wow that turned out to be a long chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! I am so sorry for the delay in updating! I forgot to warn you all that I was out of town for a wedding this weekend. Hope no one's too mad with me! Don't ever be afraid to bug me if I don't get the chapters out fast enough, sometimes I need a little push. **

**Anyways, things were really heating up between Lily and Scor this chapter, and just to warn everyone it may heat up even more in the future. **

**Thank you for those of you who are reviewing so diligently, it means so much to me, you have no idea! I don't think I could continue without the support, so THANKS! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters**

Lily woke up tangled in sheets. She could feel the warmth of someone beside her, and it only took her brain a minute for the memories of the previous night to come rushing back to her. She gently moved the hand that rested on her waist and rolled over to check the clock. It was 5 am, and Lily knew her parents would throw a fit if she wasn't there when they woke up. She could picture her father gathering the Aurors, instructing them to search for her. Reluctantly she rolled out of bed, changing back into her dress before leaning over and pressing her lips gently against Scorpius' cheek. He stirred, but didn't wake. She exited the apartment, the cold air waking her up even more before she apparated home.

She walked up the path that led to her front door, stopping before she entered her home. She thought she heard a sound, but shook it off. She lit her wand to look around and jumped when she spotted a shadow figure.

"Lily?" The familiar voice of her older brother calmed her.

"James," she let out a breath. "You scared me."

"Oh, sorry." She could hear a smile, but didn't have the energy to get the scoop at the moment, and she wasn't sure she wanted it to be quite honest.

"Are you just getting home?" Lily asked.

"Are _you_ just getting home?" He emphasized the you as he answered her question with a question.

"I wont tell if you wont."

"Lil, I'm of age. Mum and dad can't do anything to me."

Lily bit on her bottom lip anxiously. "Nothing happened James, I just fell asleep."

"I know, Scor's a good guy. Don't worry Lils, I wont tell." Lily hugged her brother before they entered the warmth of their home. She loved Albus, but she and James had always had that special bond.

Once inside Lily remembered that Albus had left with Vera, so she made up her bed on the couch.

When Lily woke her parents were already gone to work, and James was already out of the house. Vera and Al were sitting at the kitchen table eating a late breakfast. Lily got up slowly, rubbing her eyes. She still felt very tired, but knew she needed to wake up and face the day. She wondered into the kitchen clumsily and threw herself down in a chair.

"You look lovely, Lils," Al commented sarcastically. Vera swatted at him playfully.

"I take it you two had a nice evening, then." Lily stated. Both smiled, Vera shyly, Al proudly. "I am really happy for you two, but please keep the PDA to a minimum with me."

Al leaned over planting a nice long kiss on Vera's lips in response. Lily rolled her eyes and got up from the table.

"Oh Lily," Vera stopped her, "There's a letter for you. I think it's Scorpius."

Lily reached over to where her friend held out the little envelope, snatching it from her hand.

"Thanks," Lily smiled, grabbing a piece of toast before leaving the table. Just as she was tearing open the letter, that was no doubt from Scorpius, Lily heard a knock at the door and the familiar voice of Teddy.

"Hey, Ted!" Al greeted him, friendly as ever. Of everyone Al was one of the few that didn't know about Lily and Teddy's summer fling.

"Hey Al, is Lily here? I need to talk to her real quick."

"Sure, she's in the living room."

She heard his footsteps approaching and tried to prepare herself. What could he possibly want after last night?

"Hey, flower" he greeted her sweetly, with his crooked grin that never failed to send butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

She wanted to be mad, but couldn't help it when he looked at her so innocently.

"Hi Teddy." She noticed he was clean shaven and dressed in jeans and a black t shirt. She couldn't deny that he looked irresistible.

"I know you're probably still mad at me, even though I have apologized a million times and I truly am sorry. If I had known what it would do to us, well, I wouldn't have changed it because it was the best summer of my life."

"Teddy…" Lily began, but was cut off.

"I didn't come here to beg your forgiveness, I'll have plenty of time for that later," he smiled mischievously. "I have something I need to tell you." His tone was serious and he looked directly into her eyes.

"What is it?"

"I was offered a job at Hogwarts, and I am going to take it."

"What?" Lily nearly shouted jumping from her seat.

"Look, I know you probably aren't thrilled about this," Teddy stated.

"Why are you doing this?" Lily lowered her voice. "You know how I feel about you, and what you put me through. And now you're going to be there all the time." Lily couldn't seem to finish her thoughts, they were overflowing her mind. Lily stood. "I have to go…go do something. I have to go think." She ran up to her room, locking herself inside and throwing herself on the bed.

Her mind was racing, but she couldn't deny the fact that having Teddy around all day everyday was going to change things. Sure they would start off cold to each other, but soon enough he would say something charming and they would be on talking terms again. It was just too hard to think about what could happen between them when they were stuck together all the time. Lily went over to her desk, facing the window. She set the note she held from Scorpius on her desk without reading it and began to write.

Dear Scorpius,

Last night was wonderful. The best of my life. But today is a new day, and I have to think about my return to Hogwarts. I will be very busy with NEWTS, and really should focus all my attention on them. What I am trying to say is, I think we should back up in our relationship a bit. Things have been happening fast, and I'm not sure I am ready for all the responsibility that comes with that. Perhaps after graduation we can revisit the subject of our relationship. I hope you can understand and forgive me.

Lily

Lily read the letter several times. It sounded like a letter from a Ravenclaw, with its logic over emotion. She was proud of herself. She quickly sealed the envelope and sent it off with her family owl.

As soon as Lily sent the letter she regretted it. How could she ruin the best thing to happen to her? She quickly showered and got dressed, hoping she could beat the owl to Scorpius' falt. She threw on a pair of converse, jeans, and an oversized shirt. She threw her hair up in a loose braid and apparated to Scorpius. Al was still hat the house when she left, which she was grateful for, so that she could have some time alone with Scorpius.

She took deep breaths when she got to Scorpius', finally reaching up to knock on his door. The door quickly opened, revealing not Scorpius as she had expected, but Beth Goyle.

"Hello," Beth smiled at Lily. "Your brother isn't here."

"Oh, I, um, came to see Scorpius actually," Lily stuttered over her words, still trying to regain her composure.

"Oh," Beth's eyebrows rose is surprise, "Come on in," she opened the door wider.

Lily studied Beth for a moment, noticing her full lips and dark eyes, that didn't match her blond hair. Perhaps she died it.

"Is Scorpius busy?" Lily asked stepping inside.

"He's just in the shower." Everything Beth did made Lily feel clumsy. This was the kind of woman Scorpius usually went for. Lily knew they had dated, but she wasn't sure how long ago or for how long.

"You know," Lily turned back to the door. "I think I'll just talk to Scorpius later or something."

"Are you sure? He shouldn't be much longer," Beth's expectant smile sent chills down Lily's spine.

"Really. I have to go back for school."

Oh, right, your still at Hogwarts." Beth eyed Lily thoughtfully, sizing her up. "I'll tell him you stopped by."

Lily nodded and was out the door. "I'm sure you will," Lily mumbled to herself, before apparating home. She wasn't entirely sure what just happened, but she felt nauseated and wanted nothing more than to just go to her room and lay in her bed. But that wasn't an option, because she had to pack. She would be heading back to Hogwarts the next day, and still had her things in a disorganized mess.

**AN: Finally an update! Yay me! Anyways I have decided to take this story in a new direction. Don't worry it's still a Lilyscor, I just felt like I had to add some drama or the story wouldn't last much longer. So there is going to be more Lilyteddy. I hope this doesn't upset you guys, I just couldn't find the inspiration to write without some kind of tension. Anyways this an extremely long an, so I am going to leave you all with one last thought: r/r. Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters**

Lily was focusing all her energy packing her things, trying desperately to forget the incident that happened at Scorpius' flat. Lily threw several of her things into her trunk without even bothering to organize any of it. Lily came across the letter from Scorpius that she had forgotten to read earlier that day. She stared at it for a long moment before throwing it into her trunk. There was nothing he could say to her now, but she couldn't bring herself to leave the letter behind. She was drawn away from her thoughts by a light tapping on her window. The familiar owl was perched just outside, with a letter for Lily. She knew he would be writing her, no doubt having read her letter by now. She sighed letting the bird in. She opened the letter, her heart pounding, and read the letter.

_Lily,_

_I am not sure what happened between now and last night that could possibly change your feelings for me, but I think we need to talk. I don't want things to end like this for us. I really care about you. Your mum invited Al and I over for dinner, so I will see you tonight._

_Always,_

_Scorpius_

Lily felt a small surge of anger flood through her veins. He didn't even bother to address the fact that a beautiful blond had been in his flat earlier. She must not have bothered to mention that Lily had dropped in. Lily continued packing her things until it was time to get ready for dinner. She changed out of her clothes from earlier, throwing them on the floor. She contemplated burning them, but thought it was a but over the top. After settling on a khaki skirt and navy blue top she ran a brush through her hair. She sat down on her bed with her head in her hands, not wanting to face anyone. A light, tentative knock, pulled her out of her spot on her bed. She opened her door and stood frozen for a moment. The unbelievably handsome blond stood in front of her, looking somber.

"Lily," he said, reaching out to touch her. "Lily," he said again, "we need to talk."

Lily finally snapped out of her frozen state. "About what?" Her voice was so low she wasn't sure he would hear her.

"About your letter from earlier. Are you going to leave me out here in the hall?"

Reluctantly she pulled open the door, allowing him in. He stood awkwardly by the door, as she moved away from him to sit on her lavender bedspread.

"I wanted to talk earlier," Lily started, sounding more confident than she felt. "I went by your place."

"You did?" Scorpius smiled, feeling relieved for a moment, before noticing Lily's grim expression.

"I did, Beth didn't tell you?" Lily spoke casually, not allowing her emotions to seep into the conversation.

"What?" Scopius looked seized with panic for a moment. He was trying to calculate his next words, carefully, knowing Lily would not give him another chance. "Lily, you have to listen to me, she is nothing to me."

Lily wanted to know what Beth was doing there if she meant so little to him, but refused to give in, knowing that was exactly what he wanted.

"It doesn't matter," she said coldly.

Scoprius could feel her slipping from him. "Please, Lily. She came by to talk, that's all."

"Oh, she came by to talk. Talk about what exactly?" Lily's voice grew more distant with every word.

"Come on, Lily, why are you doing this?"

Lily noted that he didn't answer her question.

"Teddy's teaching at Hogwarts," Lily blurted out the words that had been bothering her all day.

Scorpius looked at her quietly for a long moment. "I don't know what that means," he said quietly.

"I don't either. I think that's the problem. I went to your flat to talk about things, and then Beth was there, and I just don't know what to say. What was she doing there? Do you know how much it hurt me to see her there. And you didn't even tell me about it. I think that's the kind of thing two people in a relationship should share with each other. When the ex comes by." Lily pulled at the ends of her hair in frustration.

"What about Teddy. He's always hanging around. Do you think that doesn't bother me?" Scorpius stepped towards Lily, grabbing her hands from her hair. "Do you even realize the affect you have on me? I have never been a jealous guy. But sometimes I want to curse Lupin into oblivion."

Lily could feel the tears in her eyes, but she forced them back. She would not cry, she was too smart for that.

"She was in your house," Lily spoke slowly, each word holding its own weight, "while you were in the shower." She paused staring at him hard for the first time since he entered her room. "Do you realize how that looks." She forced herself to stand up. "You should go."

"Lily, please." Both of them could hear the agony in his voice as she forced him out of her room. She didn't look at him as she closed the door.

She had a few minutes before dinner started to compose herself. When she exited her room she left the pain behind as well. Everyone was in the living room, except for her mother, who was in the kitchen preparing the meal. Lily decided to join her, not feeling up for putting on a façade quite yet.

"Hi mum." Lily entered the kitchen and began helping her mother with setting out the dishes.

"Darling, why aren't you out there with the others?" Ginny looked up at her daughter that looked so much like her, but she thought even more beautiful.

"I just don't feel like it." Lily didn't look up, but her mother already knew something was bothering her.

"Trouble with Scoprius?"

"I just don't see it working out with us." Ginny was disappointed to hear her daughter say that, but understood.

"You know, I dated a boy before your father. He didn't make me happy, but I tried to stick it out with him. I wished I hadn't bothered with him at all. I always loved your father, nothing changed that, whether I was dating someone else or single." Ginny smiled at her daughter. There was no point to her little revelation, but she was always open with her children, and hoped that it helped Lily in some way.

"Thanks, mum." She didn't tell her mother that Scorpius had another girl in his flat, or that she had feeling for Teddy, though she wasn't sure how she felt about him at the moment. One thing she was sure of was that she had thought of Teddy less when she was with Scorpius, so maybe she didn't feel as strongly for him as she had originally thought.

As everyone filtered into the kitchen Lily realized that everyone was there, both her brothers, Vera, her dad, and even Teddy. Lily sat between James and Teddy. Scorpius sat across from her next to Albus.

"So, Lily are you ready to head back to school?" Her dad questioned.

"Yes, I think so," Lily answered looking down at her food.

"We sure are going to miss you, Lils. It's nice having all you kids home." Harry smiled genuinely at his daughter. She had been a daddy's girl when she was young, but was growing up, and he understood her less everyday. At least that's how it felt.

"I already miss you daddy," Lily said truthfully. She hated leaving her parents, especially her dad, who was always kind and understanding.

Harry smiled, and continued chewing his food.

"At least you'll have Hugo with you," James turned toward his sister.

"And Teddy," Ginny added, not seeing the scowl on James' face.

"Yeah," Teddy put his hand on Lily's shoulder. "I'll be there for you Lils." Scorpius was staring at Teddy's hand on Lily openly angry. Teddy grinned at Lily, not seeing Scorpius' reaction. "It's going to be great."

Lily quickly attempted to lighten the mood, seeing not only anger radiate from Scorpius, but also James and Vera. "Too bad I'll be so busy with NEWTS. I'll probably never see you."

Albus was staring at Vera and Scorpius, trying to understand their hostile moods.

"I'm sure you can make some time to hang out with your god brother," Teddy replied.

"I'm sure she'll be too busy with me," Vera said glaring at Teddy. James smiled in her direction, Albus looked at her shocked by her rude remark. Scorpius was still staring at Teddy, and Harry and Ginny looked at each other, seeing if one knew something the other didn't.

Lily tuned everyone out throughout the rest of the meal, refusing to acknowledge Teddy's gaze, or Scorpius' scowl. Both clearly had things to say to her, but she just wasn't ready to deal with them. And then there was Vera, her best friend, who overstepped her bounds for the first time. She expected something like that from Cassie, but never Vera.

Everyone went into the living room when the meal was over, besides Harry and Ginny, who decided to turn in early.

Albus immediately turned to Vera. 'What's gotten into you?" He questioned Vera, sternly.

"Ease up on her, Al." James said as he took a seat on the loveseat.

"What the hell do you care about her?" Albus spat the words at his older brother. He saw the glances the two exchanged during the meal.

"I'm just saying there's no need to be so harsh on her for speaking her mind."

Lily took a seat next to the fire in her father's reading chair. When she was young and he left for work she would often sit there, his scent lingering until he got home and refreshed it. Scorpius leaned against the mantle, near Lily. Teddy sat at the writing desk across the room, but kept his eyes on Lily, who was watching the flickering flames of the fire.

Albus was standing face to face with James, anger bubbling in his veins. The two men were close to the same height, James a little over and inch or so taller.

"You always have to have everything, huh? Can't stand it when I have something you don't. You always have to one up me." Albus spoke threateningly toward his brother.

Lily looked up at her two brothers, standing inches apart from each other. She stood up quickly, forcing her way between the two.

"Albus, what is your deal?"

"I'm not surprised you're taking his side." His accusing tone hurt, but his words stung even worse.

'Al," Lily started.

"Don't bother denying it. I see you two. Always telling each other everything." He turned to Vera. "And I know he's the handsome, funny Potter. So go ahead."

Vera stood up glaring at Albus. Her hand twitched. She wanted to smack him for his insinuation that she wanted him because of his last name, or that she could be so shallow.

"It's not about you, Albus," James said. "You don't understand."

"I never understand, do I?" He turned his accusing stare on Vera. "No one tells me anything."

"How dare you?" Vera finally spoke. "I have never misled you. I never pretended to like you. And I wont start now." She turned to leave, wanting her words to sink in, but Albus caught her hand.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I did like you. But it turns out you're just another jerk." She yanked her hand free from his too tight grasp.

"And you're just another girl looking for attention by being with a famous Potter."

Lily gasped at her brother's hurtful words. Scorpius shook his head. Vera turned to run out of the room, tears in her eyes, but was caught by warm arms.

"Hang on a second," James whispered in her ear. She looked up at him through her tears.

"I don't know what the hell your problem is Albus, but you better get yourself straight. You have no right to talk to Lily or Vera like that. You should leave." James stood tall, radiating authority, much like her father did at times.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Albus took a step toward his brother.

"Mate," Scorpius stepped in front of him. "I think it's time to leave."

"I'm sure you want me to leave so you can make another pass at my baby sister."

Lily's eyes widened. She was tired of the whole situation unfolding in front of her.

"I have to get some fresh air," she told no one in particular. Teddy stood up ready to accompany her, but was stopped by James.

"We'll go with you, Lils." He said, pulling Vera next to him. Scorpius eyed Lily as she put her coat on. He was telling her something with his gaze, but Lily didn't have time to figure it out as James and Vera pulled her out the front door.

They walked aimlessly in silence around the land that surrounded their small home. Finally Vera decided to go inside, saying she was tired. James and Lily took a seat on a bench at a park near their home.

"What happened in there?" James finally spoke.

"I know what happened. Albus snapped. He feels inadequate compared to you. You were the golden Gryffindor, and he ended up in Slytherin. You were the Quidditch star, and he only played because he was expected to. You get the girls. Your funny, outgoing, and he isn't."

"How do you know this?"

Lily sighed. "I've watched for years as you awe people, and Al just sits there, unassuming."

"You think he's right? Do you think I was trying to take Vera from him?"

"That's ridiculous, James."

"I don't think it is. I mean, of course she is pretty, but I wouldn't want to hurt Albus."

"I know, James. And Al knows too, he's just upset right now. His head will clear, and I'll have to talk to Vera." Lily sighed standing. "We should get back."

James walked her back, before apparating home. Lily figured Albus and Scorpius and Teddy would be gone. But when she got inside she was surprised to see Scorpius still sitting by the fire. He looked up when Lily entered, the pain in his eyes evident.

"Lily," he breathed.

"Scorpius," Lily said evenly. She looked passed him at the dying embers, feeling like she could understand them for the first time.

"Please, just hear me out." He stood up, but didn't make a move toward her.

"Fine."

"Beth doesn't mean anything to me. Yes, she came by to see if we could start things up again, but I told her I wasn't interested." He crossed the room in two long strides, placing his arms on Lily's shoulders. "Lily, you are the only girl I want to be with, don't you see that?"

Lily put her hands up, to stop him.

"Scorpius, I like you. But this isn't just about you having another girl at your flat. This is about me. I need some time to think and figure things out."

Scorpius brushed his fingers along the contours of Lily's face gently. He leaned down, gently brushing his lips against hers.

"I'm not giving up on you, baby."

Lily smiled, and despite herself she was relieved to hear that.

**AN: I don't know why I made Albus a jerk, even though I love him! So I have had one voter on my poll, which makes me a little sad. I really want to know what stories you all are enjoying most. I only have two more weeks left of school after this week, so I'll be able to get chapters out a bit faster over the break. Please, please, please R&R, it makes me happy, and when I'm happy I write more! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters**

Lily began dedicating all her time, once back at Hogwarts, on studying for her NEWTS. While part of her was trying to avoid Teddy, she was truly worried about doing well on the tests, because she had finally decided that she would like to work as a healer once she was done with her schooling, and that meant she needed top marks. Vera had avoided the topic of Albus since they had been back, and was writing to someone new. Lily didn't want to push her, but felt she should consider giving Albus another chance. It bothered her to see her best friend move on so easily, so Lily began spending more time with Cassie, who didn't judge her for breaking up with Scorpius.

It had been about a month since Lily had been back. Scorpius had written to her a few times, but nothing was progressing for them. She was still hurt. So when her family owl dropped off an issue of Witch Weekly, and Lily opened it up, she felt like throwing up. The title of the article said something about Malfoy heir back with an old flame, and below was a picture of him and Beth Goyle. They weren't kissing, which was a relief for Lily, but she couldn't deny that they looked quite lovely together. She dropped the paper, without bothering to read the article and left the hall, muttering an excuse to Cassie.

Lily wondered the grounds for several hours, staying out long after the sun had gone down. When the air was too cold to bare she went inside the castle, roaming once again. She wasn't looking where she was going when she bumped into someone. She would have been knocked to the ground had it not been for a pair of strong, familiar arms wrapping around her. Teddy pulled her to him, holding her against his chest. Lily closed her eyes, wishing for the first time that he was someone else.

"Lily, are you ok?" He spoke into her hair, inhaling her scent. "You left dinner, and you weren't in your classes."

"I'm fine," she said. She didn't want to move just yet. It felt safe with Teddy, though she knew it shouldn't after everything he put her through.

"I know, Lily. I saw the article."

Lily couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. "You read Witch Weekly? The gossip column?" She pulled back to look at him. His brown eyes were warm, and hair was blue, her favorite color on him.

He looked mildly embarrassed as he tried to brush off the question. "I saw McGonagall reading it." His hair turned a bright shade of pink.

"Sure, Teddy." Lily laughed again pulling away.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked.

"I just want to forget about it," she answered honestly.

"Ok, well you must be hungry. Let's get something to eat."

Lily didn't bother arguing, she was quite hungry. They entered through the pear painting, the elves all too anxious to serve them. They ate in an awkward silence. Once they finished Teddy insisted on walking her to her common room.

"You could get in trouble being out after curfew." He smiled, pulling her out of the kitchen. "You need me."

"I don't need anyone," Lily said defiantly.

"I know," Teddy said eyeing her. "That's the problem."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lily said watching her feet as they made their way to the Ravenclaw common room.

"It's not _supposed_ to mean anything," he said. "It means that you don't let yourself go anymore. I don't think you ever really did."

Lily stayed quiet, not wanting to have the conversation she was sure Teddy was getting at.

"Lily," he said stopping in the middle of the hall. "I am sorry for what I did. And I would like it if we could at least be friends again. I should have never been like that with you. You mean too much to me to lose you."

"Teddy—" Lily started.

"I'm not saying we should start things up again. I can see now that you have moved on. But I want our friendship back, if I cant have anything else, at least that."

Lily looked at Teddy's genuine face. She had missed their friendship, but she wasn't sure she could really be just friends with him after everything.

"Ok," she said slowly. "Let's work at a friendship again."

"And then…" Teddy smiled mischievously.

Lily laughed, slapping his arm. "Professor Lupin! I'm scandalized," she joked.

Teddy left her just outside of her common room, where the two said a slightly awkward goodbye. Lily hadn't felt that comfortable around Teddy since before they had started their fling. They really felt like friends again.

Vera was waiting inside the common room when Lily got there.

"Where were you?" Vera asked.

"Just wondering around." Lily answered shortly. The tension was clear between the two girls as the darker one stared at the other. Lily walked out of the common room, Vera following her, and into her dorm. Lily began getting ready for bed, but Vera just sat on the edge of her bed, waiting for Lily to finish.

"Is there something else you need?" Lily asked, trying not to sound too annoyed with her friend.

"Why are things so weird with us now?" Vera looked like there was something else she wanted to say, but chose not to.

Lily sighed loudly, sitting on her own bed with her legs crossed.

"I don't know. I guess I think you were a little unfair to Albus. I mean he was really sorry and you just kind of blew him off, and I know you're talking to someone else."

Vera looked away from Lily quickly. "He's the one that hurt me, Lily. I really liked him and he went and treated me like dirt, and said some really mean things."

"You have to understand that he lives in James' shadow. Just because he looks like my dad doesn't mean he is like him. James is really outgoing and likeable, and Albus just kind of fades into the background. He was just hurt."

Vera looked at Lily, her eyes slightly watery. "I was too."

"If you still care for him then why are you writing to someone else?"

"Why did you start seeing Scorpius when you were still in love with Teddy?"

"Are you in love with my brother?"

Vera looked at her, waiting for a response to her question.

"I guess I felt something for him too, and he helped me forget."

"So he was your rebound?" Vera looked slightly shocked. Lily never thought of Scorpius as a rebound and she certainly didn't now.

"It wasn't like that. I waited quite some time before we started dating. But in some ways I suppose he did help me get over Teddy." It hurt Lily to think about Scorpius after everything, and Vera could see that.

"I heard about the article. Is that why you were hanging out with Teddy tonight?"

"How did you know that?"

"Hugo." She answered without elaborating. Lily figured he must have seen them go into the kitchens, seeing as he made extra trips there almost every night.

"I guess it's just nice to be friends again."

"I know the feeling." Vera eyed Lily meaningfully. Lily got up, and hugged her best friend.

"I've missed you," Vera said.

"Me too. " Lily said. "And whatever happens with you and my brother I want you to know I am here for you."

Vera pulled away. "I've been writing to James." She looked ashamed, even though Lily could hardly see her hidden behind her raven hair.

Lily looked as if she had been slapped. "What?"

"Lily—"

"How could you do that to Albus? How could you put me in this position!" Lily stood up, glaring at her friend.

"You don't understand!"

"Of course I do! I know how charming James is. That doesn't give you an excuse to do this to Albus." Lily felt her temper rising, knowing that she wouldn't be able to stop herself from exploding soon. "You should leave. Go back to Slytherin."

Vera looked defeated, and left without looking back, afraid to see the disappointment and anger on Lily's face.

Over the next few weeks Lily began hanging around with Cassie and Hugo, since they had reunited again. She could only stand them for so long before their bickering drove her mad, so she began hanging around Teddy more. The two of them fell into a familiar, and comfortable routine. They would walk the grounds or have tea in his office. Some days Lily found herself venting about whatever was bothering her. She told him about Albus and Vera and James. She told him she didn't want to know what was going on in Scorpius' love life, so she cancelled her subscription to Witch Weekly. He listened, and didn't pass judgment. He didn't make any attempts to rekindle their relationship, so Lily began to feel like she could trust him.

"I don't know, Teddy," She complained one afternoon. "Vera hasn't spoken to me for over two weeks, which I am perfectly fine with, but I haven't heard from either of my brothers either."

"Just give it time, Lils." He stood up, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Things have ways of working themselves out."

Lily stood up. "I should probably get to lunch. Care to join me?"

"Wish I could, but I really have to get some of these papers graded. I'll see you later though?"

"Of course. I'll probably head to the library if you feel like meeting me there."

"Sure, see you then Lils."

"See you Teddy." Lily exited the office as Vera was walking by. Both girls stared at each other. Lily turned away first, heading into the Great Hall.

After lunch Lily went to her classes and then the library. Teddy stopped in to see her, but didn't stay long. They made plans to meet up in Hogsmeade that weekend for drinks. By the time dinner came around Lily felt her mind tiring from all the studying so she took a break to eat with Cassie, Hugo, and one of Hugo's friends, Jason Thomas.

It was clear that Cassie was trying to set her up with Jason, but Lily had known him for years, and never felt that way for the Gryffindor boy. By the time dinner was over Lily rushed back to her room, and fell asleep quickly. Her sleep wasn't peaceful and she woke up early the next morning feeling restless.

She got up and went to breakfast early, figuring she could get an early start on her studies. The Hall was almost empty except for a few other students, seventh years, who looked to be worried about their own impending NEWTS.

Lily sat down and began eating a bowl of porridge. After only a few minutes three different owls flew in. Lily recognized two of them immediately. She opened the first letter from her mother, reading it slowly.

_My darling daughter Lily,_

_Hello, sweetheart. I just wanted to see how the term is going? We are all missing you very much. I also wanted to let you know that Victoire is hoping you will be a bridesmaid in her wedding this spring, so you may be getting a letter from her soon. I know this is a short letter, but I just wanted to see how you are. Your father is also pestering me to see if you have any plans for after Hogwarts. Write soon._

_All our love,_

_Mum and dad_

Lily smiled as she read the letter. She couldn't wait to be a part of Victoie's wedding. She scribbled a quick response letting her parents know that everything was well with her, and that she now planned on becoming a healer, which would no doubt please them both. She almost forgot about the other two letters as she sent her family owl away.

Lily took the letter from the unknown owl, and opened it nervously. She quickly recognized James' messy writing, and figured he must have used an owl from work to send her the letter.

_Dear Lils,_

_So what is this I hear about you and Teddy hanging out all the time? I'm not the only one who's heard this, and you know that this doesn't fly well with me (no pun intended). I trusted you when you said things were over with you two, and I have been here for you, and then you go and start hanging around him again. I'm planning a trip to Hogsmeade soon, so we'll talk then._

_James_

Lily couldn't help the anger that bubbled inside of her. She resisted the urge to write back accusing him of more than being an inconsiderate git, which he was being at this point. She had quite a few things she would be saying to him once he came to Hogsmeade, which she doubted he would even do. After she calmed down, she took the last letter.

She traced her name with her fingers, written in familiar writing. She took a deep breath and carefully opened the letter.

_Dear Lily,_

_I don't know where to start. I miss you. I've heard that you are spending time with Lupin again. I can't say that doesn't hurt. I wish you understood how I feel about you. Please just write me back. I would like to see you before the end of term. I was thinking about stopping by for the next Quidditch game. Perhaps then we can talk about things._

_Yours,_

_SHM_

Lily read the letter several times, trying decide on an emotion. She settled for frustrated. Who did he think he was? And why did he care so much when he was off with Beth Goyle? Lily shook the thought off, thinking instead of who might have been telling people she was spending time with Teddy. She racked her brain throughout the rest of breakfast, as the other students filtered into the Great Hall. As soon as Vera entered, Lily saw the look of guilt on her face and knew.

Lily stood up quickly, and motioned for Vera to follow her. Cassie saw the gesture, and followed, despite the cold look Lily gave her. The three girls found an empty corridor, and Lily stood rigid, waiting for Vera to say anything. When the silence carried on too long, Cassie, tried to speak, but both girls gave her a look.

"Lily," Vera finally spoke. "I know what you think of me, but just give me a chance to explain."

Lily shook her head. She didn't want to hear an explanation, or an apology. Realizing this, Lily looked at the girl she thought was her best friend.

"I just can't trust you at all anymore." Lily said before running out of the room, tears in her eyes. Her eyes were blurry and Lily hadn't realized that she bumped into someone until she was on the ground. She looked up and gasped. Scorpius was standing in front of her. He kneeled down, picking her up and brought her to his chest. She inhaled his scent, minty winter, and wondered if she was dreaming. If she was she really didn't want to wake up.

**AN: Hello dear readers! I am finally done with classes, and am able to write again. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, it isn't my favorite, and I hate leaving it off with a little cliffhanger. But, alas, do not worry I am working on the next chapter already. **

**I also really want to thank those of you that are reviewing. You guys keep me going, and I really mean that! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters**

Lily could hardly believe that she was standing just outside the Great Hall in Scorpius' arms. He was so warm, and she felt safe in his arms. She hadn't realized how much she missed him, and she found herself snuggling closer to him. Before she knew what she was doing she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Scorpius found her reaction to him encouraging, so he pulled her closer, burrowing his nose in her hair. He loved her sweet strawberry scent, and felt like he could never get enough of it.

"I've missed you so much, Lily," he murmured in her hair.

She missed him too. But nothing had changed, so she found herself pulling away from him.

"Please," he said, bringing her back to him. "I need this," he spoke into her hair. "I need you."

The words affected Lily deeply, and she found herself less resistant than she would have as he put his hands to her face, pulling her to him. Their lips were so close, and she could feel his breath on her face as he spoke.

"We should be together," he murmured, bringing his lips to hers.

She pulled back on instinct, and immediately saw the pain she caused him, though he quickly recovered.

"What are you doing here?" She finally found her voice.

"After I wrote the letter I decided I had to see you. Al and I just finished a case up, so I have a little time off."

He was still holding her when the doors to the Great Hall opened and students rushed out. Teddy spotted them right away, looking confused and a little upset.

"I've got class right now," Lily said, breaking free of his grasp. "We can talk after I suppose." Lily finally set her mind straight, and tried to compose her thoughts. She rushed passed Scorpius and went toward her next class, potions, down in the dungeon.

Lily was distracted throughout her next class, thinking of Scorpius. She didn't give much thought to Teddy's reaction until he interrupted her Transfiguration class later that afternoon.

"I'm sorry Professor Bradford, I have a student that is in desperate need of Lily's expertise in Defense."

"Of course, Lupin." Professor Bradford gestured for Lily to join Teddy. Lily knew immediately that is was a hoax and that he just wanted to speak with her about earlier.

They walked silently to Teddy's office, side by side. Lily couldn't help but wonder where Scorpius was in the castle at the moment, and what he was doing there.

"Lily," Teddy finally spoke as he opened his office door, gesturing for her to go inside.

Lily walked in, feeling uneasy, although she wasn't sure why.

"Professor," she said, though she rarely addressed him formally.

He quirked an eyebrow, amused at her statement.

"I wanted to speak with you about your guest this morning."

Lily sighed dramatically, throwing herself down in the chair opposite his desk. "Oh professor, really I don't think that is your concern."

Teddy stood up and walked around his desk, leaning against it.

"I think it is," he said seriously. His eyes were hard, and Lily didn't like the way his lips were turned down.

"Teddy, we've been through this." She looked past him through the window that overlooked the grounds. It wasn't a lovely day, but Lily loved the way the sky turned the whole world gray, when the sky was covered in clouds. It reminded her of Scorpius' eyes. She turned back to him.

"I honestly don't know what Scorpius is doing here, and if I did I still don't see how that is any of your business."

Lily was tired of everyone invading her life. She was tired of being mad at her friend, and holding grudges against her brothers, when they didn't even know it. She wasn't sure when her life became so chaotic, but she wanted it to end. She wanted to worry about NEWTS, and graduation, not about who she was spending her life with. If she wanted to kiss Scorpius in front of everyone then she would do it.

"I don't want to turn this into a fight," Teddy said. "I just don't want to see you hurt again."

Lily wasn't sure if he was referring to the recent article or the way their own relationship ended.

"I appreciate that Teddy, but you have to realize that I am of age. I can take care of myself. If I do get hurt then I will handle it."

Teddy didn't like her response, but figured it was better to just accept it rather than fight her about it.

"Ok, flower. Just know that I am here for you."

"Thank you," she said, getting up from her chair, and hugging Teddy. "I should probably get back to class now."

Lily moved to leave, but was caught by Teddy. "Just one more thing." He paused, furrowing his brows. "Are you getting back with Malfoy?"

"I don't plan on it," Lily answered honestly. "But I never planned on you either." She smiled, before leaving Teddy to think on her response.

The truth was that Lily wasn't sure what would happen with Scorpius. She was still hurt from finding Beth in his flat, and then seeing the article. But a part of her wanted to give him a chance to explain.

Lily felt like she needed the day to sort things out. So she decided after her classes, rather than study she would take care of her loose ends and then talk to Scorpius.

The first thing she did was write to James. She told him she knew he was writing to Vera and that she couldn't believe he would do that to Albus. She told him that she would tell Al if he didn't. She also explained that she was friends with Teddy again, and that whatever she did in her life James needed to understand that she was an adult and he had no say over it.

Next Lily wrote to Albus, telling him he needed to get his act together or he would lose Vera for good. She told him that she wasn't upset at him for his outburst, and that she understood. She wanted to work on their relationship, and she hoped to see him soon so they could talk.

Lily then proceeded to hunt down Vera, needing to sort things out. She wasn't sure the two would be friends again, but she couldn't stand them not even being civil to each other. When Lily pulled Vera into an empty corridor Vera began speaking immediately, more nervous than Lily had ever seen her.

"Lily, I am so sorry, and I just want you to know that I was only writing to James as a friend. And I stopped right after we talked that night." Her words were out in a rush and she took a deep breath before continuing. "I am so so so sorry, Lily."

"I don't think I can just forget—wait, you haven't talked to James since last time we talked?"

"No, I promise! I couldn't bare to hurt you or Albus like that."

Lily looked at the other girl. Vera's deep brown eyes held no hint of deception. "So you didn't tell James that I was hanging out with Teddy again?"

"What? No, that couldn't have been me. Like I said I haven't talked to James. Give me Veritaserum if you don't believe me."

"Oh that's just rubbish. Of course I believe you, but then I wonder who told him." Lily was puzzled, but felt greatly relieved that her friend wasn't the one to betray her.

The two girls talked a bit longer before Lily said she had somewhere to be. They weren't back to normal yet, but Lily knew they were at least on the right track.

She wasn't sure where she was supposed to meet Scorpius, since she had rushed off earlier, so she began roaming the grounds. She finally ended up at the Quidditch pitch. She stood just off to the side, where she had so often, wished her brothers good luck, no matter which of them were playing. Sometimes they played each other, but Lily never felt pressured to choose a side, she had always just wished them both luck, and cheered for them both equally.

Lily looked around at the clouds swirling, menacingly. She knew a storm was coming although Spring should be there soon. She spotted someone flying, and knew that it must be Scorpius, because of the lack of uniform. She stood there watching him fly graceful across the sky. He seemed free up there, not stressed or unhappy. When he finally spotted her, he slowly descended back toward the earth.

"You seem so carefree up there," Lily spoke as he dismounted his broom.

"I do love to fly," he nodded his head. "I don't get the chance too often anymore."

"No, I suppose you wouldn't, would you?" Scorpius's eyes bore into her hazel ones. She met his gaze with her own fierce look. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you," he said still looking directly into her eyes. He took a step toward her. They were a few feet apart, but the heat of them filled the space between them.

"Yes, you said that." She looked at him, hoping to see something that could make her remember why she had broken things off with him in the first place. But as she stared at him, his platinum hair glowing even in the darkened daytime sky, she couldn't recall any shred of doubt she had once held. She used her doubt as a protection, not allowing herself to fully feel for him, what she knew she could. As her mind stumbled across these thoughts she pulled away. "I meant, why does the headmistress think you are here?"

As he spoke Lily focused more on the movements of his lips, rather than the words he spoke.

"I talked to the headmistress, explaining that I just wanted to make sure there were no students practicing the dark arts. We've had a lot going on at the Ministry, so she was more than happy to let me hang out a couple of days."

Lily nodded, but didn't respond. He would be there a few days, which made Lily's heart jump and sink at the same time.

"Scorpius." Lily was working up the courage to confront all of her doubts about him. "I saw an article in Witch Weekly," she started, but didn't need to finish as she saw the look of recognition on his face. She nodded slightly at his own acknowledgement.

"Lily, that wasn't what it was made out to be." He looked at her to make sure she was listening. "Will you allow me to explain?"

Lily thought for a moment before nodding. She deserved to know the truth.

"Beth means nothing to me. That day she came over I was in the shower and when I got out she was there. I figured the door hadn't been locked and she just let herself in, she is quite intrusive like that. Anyways. She didn't bother to mention that you had been by, and yes, she was there to see if we could rekindle our relationship. But I kindly explained that even when we were together I didn't feel any form of love for her. I saw her more as a friend. She seemed to understand that, and left without a scene." He paused, running his hands through his messy hair. "Lily, the only girl I have ever loved has been you."

Lily stared at Scorpius, her eyes wide from surprise. She didn't know what to say, so she closed the space between them, pulling him by his work robes to her, and crashing her lips against his.

Scorpius, was tentative at first, not wanting to ruin the moment. He moved his lips slightly, afraid she would change her mind. Lily nibbled at his lip, giving him all the encouragement he needed to put everything he had into the kiss. Lily forced his lips apart, taking the lead, and deepened the kiss. Scoprius slid his hands from her waist up her back and into her hair, pulling her closer to him. They continued kissing in the middle of the field as tiny droplets of rain began to fall. Even as the rain grew heavier they didn't pull apart. It wasn't until a loud crack of thunder shook the grounds that the two pulled apart, smiling widely at each other as the rain soaked them.

Lily pulled Scorpius with her toward the castle. The two stumbled through the doors, both feeling a sense of pure joy they hadn't since the split. Scorpius quickly pulled Lily back to him, placing his hands on both sides of her face.

"I love you, Lily," he said, pulling her into a kiss without waiting for her response.

They broke apart upon hearing someone clear their throat. "Ms. Potter. Mr. Malfoy," Headmistress McGonagall greeted them, a smile playing at her lips. "Perhaps the two of you should reserve that for anywhere, but here." Although her tone was serious, she was clearly amused at the two.

"Of course, Headmistress," Scorpius replied as she turned away. "I'll walk you to your common room."

As they began walking Scorpius captured Lily's hand in his. She didn't try to pull away. Their hands just seemed to fit together. Once they reached the Ravenclaw tower Lily invited Scorpius in.

Scorpius smiled, accepting her invitation. They took a seat in two blue chairs, surrounded by books. Lily picked on up, a book about potions, her favorite subject.

"I did want to ask one more thing," she said without taking her eyes of the book. "What was with that article?" She hadn't asked the question on the pitch, forgetting it when he made his confession of love. But now her head was clearing, and it would bother her if she didn't get an explanation.

"Oh, yes, well I told you that I told her she was a friend. So the day that picture was taken I was working on a case, and she had a lead. I cant really say more, because the case is still open, but it isn't under me, so I wont be dealing with her on that case. She just wasn't sure where to take her information, so I was helping her."

Lily finally felt a sense of relief, and decided to let the whole jealousy with Beth go. The rest of the evening the two talked about things of little importance. Lily also explained everything that was going on with Vera, Al, and James. When the evening grew late and Lily began yawning, Scorpius got up to leave. He walked her to her dorm, not wanting to let her go, even for the night.

"Since I am going to be here through the weekend I was hoping you would join me in Hogsmeade."

"I would love to," Lily said blinking up at him. "We could meet up after I have drinks with Teddy." Lily felt Scorpius freeze at the mention of Teddy.

"I didn't realize you two had already made plans," he commented coldly.

"Well we did." Lily placed her hand on her hip, waiting for Scorpius to challenge her.

"Let's discuss this tomorrow," he said. "It's late." He kissed her chastely before turning to leave.

"Yes, let's discuss this tomorrow," she commented.

**AN: A chapter that began and ended with Scorpius, isn't that the best kind. I am working on another chapter for this story, and am hoping to keep updates coming out quickly since I am on break from school. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I apologize now if there are any mistakes. It is pretty late and I am fairly tired. Anyways don't forget to R&R (and thanks to those that did last chapter, you guys are the reason this chapter was finished so fast). **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters**

Lily awoke feeling as though the previous day had been only a dream. A very good dream at that. She didn't want to get up, choosing instead to lay there thinking about the previous day. She was sure she would hear from her brothers, though, and was anxious to see their responses, so she rose and got dressed. Once in the Great Hall, she spotted Scorpius, who was waving her over to the Slytherin table. It figured that he would sit with his old house, but Lily decided to head over, seeing that Vera was there as well. She had been sitting there since the beginning of term, and Lily thought it was time to end their separation. She took a seat next to Scorpius, and gestured with a nod of her head for Vera to join them.

"How did you sleep?" Scorpius asked, his voice still cool, probably from their parting the previous night.

"Actually pretty good," Lily answered before turning to Vera. "Hey, want to study later?" Lily figured it was the best she could do to try to show Vera that she was truly hoping they could make their friendship work again.

"Yeah, sounds like fun." Vera visibly perked up after that. "Well," she amended, "maybe not fun, but I'm in."

"Great," Lily said as Cassie and Hugo entered the Great Hall, looking around before splitting up. Hugo went to his table, while Cassie joined her friends at the Slytherin table.

"Rough morning?" Vera asked as both she and Lily eyed Cassie's messy hair and slightly disarrayed clothing.

"Um—" she started before Lily cut her off.

"Whatever you and my cousin were doing I don't want to know." The three girls burst into a fit of laughter. Scorpius watched Lily laughing carefree with her friends.

He enjoyed seeing her so lighthearted, and wanted to be the reason for it. He didn't want to cause her more stress, but her friendship with Lupin was not something he was sure he could deal with if they were going to be together.

"Do you have class after this?" Scorpius asked Lily as the others resumed eating.

"I just have a study period before transfiguration," She replied, eying him.

"Alright," he said standing up. "I have to go to a meeting with some of the professors. I'll see you later," he said kissing her chastely on the cheek.

Lily watched him walk across the Great Hall and out the large doors. Even from the back he was gorgeous.

"He really is eye candy, huh Lils," Cassie poked her friend pulling Lily from her ogling.

"He is quite handsome," Vera agreed.

Lily turned back to her friends throwing a piece of her toast at them. "Eyes off," she joked as the girls began giggling amongst themselves.

Once they finished their breakfast Lily and Cassie went to the library for their study period, while Vera looked as if she wished she could go with them instead of History of Magic. Lily dropped the dull class once she knew she no longer needed it. Once they entered the library Hugo waved them over, where he sat with Xander Zabini and Jason Thomas. Lily groaned inwardly. Jason was ok, they were even kind of friends, but Zabini was a whole other story. At the beginning of the year, he followed her around and made her life hell, until Scorpius finally stepped in and put an end to it.

"Hi Lily," Jason smiled widely, making room for her to sit next to him. It was more appealing than her other options, which were Zabini, and her cousin as he makes out with her best friend.

"Hi Jason," she replied, taking his offered seat. "Thanks."

"Sure," he said turning back to his potions book.

Lily opened her own book. She heard a long sigh coming from Jason, and turned to look up. She spotted Zabini staring at her, but chose to ignore it.

"Are you ok?" She asked Jason, keeping her voice low.

"Yeah," he whispered back. "I'm just no good with potions."

"Well you're in luck," Lily moved a little closer to him. "I am quite good at the subject. What are you struggling with?"

"Everything," he said looking genuinely confused.

"Ok, well let's start with something simple, but to really get the feel of things we really need to go down to the dungeons. Perhaps when you are free we can go down there and work on this stuff." Lily liked Jason. He was always nice to her, and she always thought of him as a friend, so she figured helping him was no big deal. It was the snort from Zabini that caused her and Jason to look up.

"Could you be any more obvious Potter?" He hissed in a low voice.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Her eyebrows drew in and she could feel her temper rising.

"You're not fooling anyone, except maybe Thomas, who is always clueless anyways."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Jason and I are friends. I like to help my friends." Lily explained as though she was speaking to a child. A very rude and obnoxious child. "Why are you even sitting here?"

"I felt like it." He answered shortly. "Anyways, now that you and Malfoy are done, maybe we should start things up again." His voice was arrogant as ever, and Lily could feel her frustration building.

"Again? You are delusional, aren't you?" Lily saw him briefly flush, before composing himself.

"Oh Potter, I know you want me. I see the looks."

Lily couldn't stop the laugh that escaped from her lips.

"Don't laugh at me, Potter," Zabini's words seemed to be a threat.

"Leave her alone," Jason intervened.

"Oh you don't want me messing with your girlfriend? Worried about a little competition?"

Lily gripped her wand, as Hugo and Cassie turned their attention to the three.

"If Lily was my girl you can bet your ass I wouldn't be worried about you of all people." Jason was looking at Zabini as he spoke, clearly avoiding Lily's gaze.

"Well she's not your girl, she's mine." Scorpius seemed to appear out of no where, and Lily jumped at the sound of his voice.

Jason was clearly shaken by Scorpius' sudden appearance. "I just meant that…" he trailed off.

Scorpius turned toward Zabini. "I thought we discussed this last time you were bothering Lily." His voice was low, but everyone around them could hear the threat.

Without waiting for a response, he turned to Lily. "Walk with me?" Everything about him softened as he spoke to her.

"Sure," Lily nodded, taking his offered hand. "I'll see you later, so we can study for Potions?" She asked Jason.

"Of course," he smiled.

When she turned back to Scorpius she could see he was clearly unhappy, but wasn't sure if it was because of the previous events or her study session with Jason. The two walked out of the library and down the corridor.

They walked around the grounds in silence, before they finally ended up near Black Lake. The day was clouded, though not particularly cold.

"I used to come here with Al." Scorpius spoke looking out over the lake. "My last two years I thought about you a lot. I think Al knew. He would give me these looks, but he never said anything. You used to sit under that tree." He pointed to a familiar tree just a few feet off.

Lily always liked to sit there. It was the perfect view of the school and it was a quiet place to study without her friends.

"I think your brother caught me staring a few times, and that's how he found out." He smiled at the memory. "I loved you even then." He finally turned back to Lily. Lily noticed for the first time that day that his eyes looked wary.

She reached to put her arms around his waist, but he caught her wrists in his hands.

"You can't honestly think I am ok with you being friends with Lupin." He placed her arms back at her sides.

"Scorpius, he's practically family."

"No, he's your ex."

Lily wasn't sure what to say, she felt the air leaving her as she tried to form a sentence. "We're friends, and if you cant deal with that…well you're just going to have to figure something out then."

"I can't deal with it, Lily."

"What does that mean?"

"You've got to choose." Even as he said the words Scorpius wished he could take them back, because at her recognition of what he was asking her to do he saw her eyes harden.

"I can't do that. I am sorry Scorpius." She looked directly into his eyes now, neither one willing to budge. Neither willing to bend.

Lily turned away from him and walked back to the castle. She hadn't thought her day would take the turn it had, and wanted nothing more than to just crawl into her bed, and not surface for the rest of the week.

Lily went to study with Vera when the girls had planned to. Cassie joined them halfway through. The three girls sat quietly, until Vera couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Are you ok?" She asked Lily. Vera noticed her friend being more quiet than usual, and it worried her.

"I'm fine," Lily said, not wanting to discuss the events from earlier quite yet.

Lily avoided Scorpius the next day, and he left the day after. When Lily went to study that evening she opened her potions book, seeing that Scorpius slipped a not in between the pages.

_Think it over, Lily. No one wins if we aren't willing to bend a little._

She felt slightly upset that he wanted her to be the one making the change. Despite what the note said, that was what he wanted. He wanted her to change, not both of them. She crumpled the letter and threw it away, knowing that she wouldn't be the one to bend.

Once again Lily threw herself into her studies, convincing herself it was necessary for her to get top marks. She wasn't hanging around Teddy as much, though they occasionally had tea and he sometimes walked her to one of her classes, having a quick chat in the process. She eventually told her friends about everything, but explained that she didn't want to speak about it anymore. She also started tutoring Jason in potions, and the two found that they had a lot in common. Their fathers had both been in Gryffindor, and her mother had even briefly dated his father, which she found slightly disturbing. The two laughed over it, and agreed that the image of what could have been was simply atrocious.

Lily also began corresponding with her cousin, Victiore, going through details of the upcoming wedding. Lily was excited, but as the year was coming closer to an end she found herself without a date to the wedding. The truth was she didn't really want to have the worry of a date, and she wasn't up for any new guys in her life. She could imagine her family's outrage if she went with Teddy. And Scorpius wasn't an option at this point. So Lily asked the only other guy that she had even been able to tolerate.

"You really are getting quite good at this," she commented as she watched Jason mince daisy roots for his shrinking solution.

"There's no way I would even pass if it weren't for you. I would probably have ended up with a T." He chuckled to himself as he continued adding ingredients to the cauldron. As the potion began to turn the appropriate green Lily smiled at him. Once finished they bottled the potion, and began cleaning up.

"How are you feeling about NEWTS?" Jason asked.

"Well I don't think I could really do anymore studying without doing some damage." He thought it was a joke, so he laughed, but the truth was, Lily had spent most of her time studying and was serious.

"What about you?" She asked him.

"Well I wish I were like you. I should have spent less time on a broom and more in the library."

"You'll do fine." She said. "What are you going to do after Hogwarts?"

"Well if Quidditch falls through I think I would like to work for the Ministry. What about you?"

"I want to be a Healer." Lily put the last of the ingredients away.

"I think you'd make a perfect Healer."

"Thank you," she said. She paused as they were leaving the dungeons. "Jason, I have a favor to ask you."

He stopped and turned towards her. "Well I definitely owe you. What is it?"

"Well…" she hesitated. "You see my cousin is getting married, and I kind of need a date for the wedding. It would just be a friend helping out another friend."

'Lily Potter," he smiled. "Are you asking me to be your date?" Lily looked up at him, seeing that he was only joking.

"Yes," she said reluctantly.

"The Lily Potter just asked me on a date! Whatever shall I do?" He joked. Lily slapped him on the arm.

"Oi Thomas, don't get too full of yourself now, or I'll have another Zabini on my hands."

The two laughed loudly at that. After recovering Jason looked seriously at Lily. "Of course I'll go with you. Even if I didn't owe you like a thousand times over. There is no way anyone could say no to you."

"Thanks," Lily said, wondering if she'd made a mistake asking him.

Lily used her last full week at Hogwarts simply enjoying her friends, and the grounds. She didn't want to spend all of her time studying, which she might later regret. So she appreciated the beauty, but as the time came she knew she was ready to leave. She spent so much time at the school, but she was ready to be with her family again for good.

Once it was time to take her NEWTS Lily felt that there was nothing more she could do to prepare for them anyways. She left them feeling confident that she had done her best, but not confident that she made the marks she needed.

The events leading up to the train ride home flashed by in a daze. She sat in the small compartment next to Vera. Cassie, Hugo, and Jason sat across from them. Vera drifted off to sleep on Lily's shoulder, and Lily found herself grateful that she and Vera made it through still best friends. She would be spending most of the summer with Lily, so she was coming to the wedding as well, and Hugo of course invited Cassie as his date. The two seemed to be going strong still, which surprised them all.

As the train pulled up the five exited their compartment, giving hugs and promises to see each other soon. Jason made his way towards his own family. Cassie and Hugo left together in search of their families. Vera lingered behind with Lily.

"It's hard to say goodbye," she said.

"We'll see each other next week when you come to stay with me," Lily said knowing what she really meant, though she forced her friend to say it, because she couldn't herself.

"I meant it's hard to say goodbye to the school, our past."

"I know." Vera pulled Lily in for a hug, and the two stood there in a comfortable silence.

"We're friends?" She asked.

"Of course." Lily said. "Best friends."

"Good." She released her and the two exited the train together.

Vera left to her own family, while Lily spotted hers in the distance. She saw her father first, with his messy black hair, and made her way towards him.

"Daddy!" she said throwing herself into his arms. In that moment as her father wrapped his arms around her, and she heard the rest of her family approach, Lily was happy to be home for good.

**AN: I really hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I am excited for the next chapter, which is the wedding, and let's just say I have some drama planned, but I think you all will like it. Also what do you all think of Jason? I have a plan for him! As always R&R! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters**

"Lily," her mother called from downstairs. Lily rolled off her bed where she had been reading up on some muggle literature that her cousin Rose had given her to keep her occupied through the summer. She had just started a novel called Pride and Prejudice, and she was already enthralled in it. Lily went downstairs, although she truthfully just wanted to get back to her novel.

"There you are darling," Ginny Weasley grabbed her only daughter by the shoulders. "Vera's here. She's in the living room."

"Thanks mum," Lily said, forgetting about her book at the news of her friend's arrival.

"Oh and Lily?" Her mother stopped her just before she left the room.

"Yes mum?"

"I just want to make sure you are all set for the wedding this weekend."

"I think so. I just need to show up and walk down the isle, right?"

"Well yes dear, but I meant do you have a date? Because if you don't I know who—"

"Let me stop you there mum," Lily held up her hand. "I have a date. He is a friend of mine from school. He's very nice, and just a friend," Lily emphasized the latter part of her statement.

Ginny nodded, as Lily left the room to greet her friend.

"Lily!" Vera squealed in excitement. The two girls began talking so quickly at the same moment that neither could be fully understood until the two fell into a fit of laughter.

"So," Vera started once the girls were in the privacy of Lily's room. "What's going on with you and Jason?" She was smiling mischievously, which Lily thought was a strange look for her face.

"What?" Lily said unconvincingly. "Well he's nice, but I just don't think I am ready to take on a new boyfriend. Not to mention we're really good friends."

"Well he is pretty cute. Of course he's no Scorpius." Vera slapped her hand over her mouth at the mention of Lily's previous boyfriend. "I'm sorry it just slipped out."

"Don't worry about it." Lily hadn't been thinking of Scorpius often, and she felt like she might be getting over the disastrous relationship. "Are you bringing a date?"

Vera rolled her eyes. "Don't try to pretend that would be ok if I did."

"It would," Lily replied honestly. "As long as it isn't my other brother."

"Well no I'm not anyways."

Lily thought it was strange, because Vera was the most beautiful witch she knew, and was sure that no man could say no to her. The two girls spent the rest of the week preparing for the wedding, getting their nails and hair done. Both girls were exhausted by the time the wedding was there.

"Lily," Victiore exclaimed as the two girls walked into her cousin's dressing room that used to be Ginny Weasley's room at the burrow. "I'm so glad you're here. Hello Vera. You two look lovely already."

Both girls had their makeup and hair done, the only thing left was to get dressed. Lily's hair was curled neater than her usual loose curls. The sides of her hair were swept out of her face along with her bangs. Her hair was scattered with small flowers that matched her lavender dress. Her own makeup and dress were modest compared to many of her cousins. Her eyes were lined with brown liner and eye shadow, which made the green in her hazel eyes pop, and her lips were colored a pretty pink.

"Victiore, you look so beautiful." And she was absolutely stunning. Her veela blood made everything about her even more beautiful. Her blond hair was in an intricate updo that Lily was sure must have taken quite a bit of charming to keep in place. Her makeup was also light, like Lily's.

"Thank you Lily. I am so happy. I love Pierre so much. I just hope you all find your soul mate like I did." Lily couldn't help but remember how she had once claimed Teddy to be her soul mate.

"I am so happy for you! You deserve this Vic." Lily said. Molly Weasley and Flour came in at that moment, taking over with Victiore.

"We should get dressed," Lily said to Vera. The two girls slipped into their gowns. Vera went with a elegant pink dress that made her dark skin look flawless. The dress fell just past her knees, and the cut was surprisingly modest up top. She looked absolutely beautiful.

Lily came out of the dressing room in her lavender dress. The dress came just above her knees. The soft sheer fabric clung to her body in way that was sure to make the men not related to her swoon. The halter neckline and the ribbon at her waist were flattering on Lily's petite body.

Lily knew it was almost time for the ceremony to begin by the panic that arose around her. That was Vera's queue to go find her seat. Lily's nerves began to rise after Vera wasn't there to calm her down. She would be walking down the isle with one of Pierre's friends that Lily didn't know. Everyone finally gathered and made the line to enter the wedding tent.

"Ello, I am Claude." The handsome man that stood next to Lily introduced himself in a heavy French accent. Lily thought his accent would be quite appealing to anyone of her cousins, but not her.

"Hi Claude. I'm Lily, Vic's cousin."

"Oh Lily, vat a preety name for a beautiful girl."

Lily wasn't completely immune to his charms and found herself blushing as she said "Thank you."

When their time came, Lily placed her hand on Claude's. The two looked quite lovely together, and if Lily hadn't still been in love with Scorpius and wasn't there with another man they may have hit it off. They entered the tent, and Lily's eyes found a pair of gray ones immediately. She hesitated a moment, but Claude compensated for that, so that no one noticed. Lily forced herself to tear her eyes away from Scorpius and find Jason. He sat next to Hugo, Cassie, and Vera. He smiled at her sweetly before Lily looked away and back at Scorpius. She was trying to decipher the look in his eyes, but couldn't quite calculate what must have been going through his mind. Once they reached the front where she and Claude would separate he leaned in.

"Now I see," he whispered. Lily quirked an eyebrow at him. He kissed her hand before taking his place among the groomsmen, leaving Lily to linger behind a moment before joining her cousins.

Throughout the ceremony Lily took peaks in Scorpius' direction, but he was no longer looking at her. She noticed that he was there with Albus, and didn't appear to have come with a date. Lily also noticed Teddy in the audience, which shouldn't have surprised her, but it did.

Once the ceremony finished Lily was found her friends and made their way to the reception. Jason smiled and put his arm out for Lily to take.

"You look really pretty, Lily." The two walked in the group, and Lily was glad she had asked him to be her date.

"Thanks. You clean up nicely." The two sat at their table with her friends and brothers. Lily noticed Vera and Albus sneaking looks at each other, both nearly catching the other. Lily rolled her eyes at her friend, and figured if it didn't end soon Lily would do something about it. James had come alone, which surprised Lily, but she didn't ask about it. The two had finally had a talk about everything. He hadn't seen the harm in writing to Vera, but also agreed to back off and let Lily make her own choices in life.

Scorpius was also sitting at their table, and the fact that Jason kept his arm around Lily's chair had not slipped past them. Despite himself he watched Lily, and was hurt that she had moved on, but he couldn't really expect her to stay single when they hadn't even talked in months.

Rose and Hugo were also at the table, and Rose kept sneaking looks at Lily, and at one point was about to ask her something before changing her mind. Cassie and Hugo were bickering, as usual, but seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"I think I'll go congratulate the bride and groom," Lily announced.

"Would you like me to come with you?" Jason asked. Lily thought she saw a protest on Scorpius' face, but figured she'd only imagined it.

"That's ok. I'll be back shortly."

Jason nodded as Lily walked away.

"Wait, Lily," Rose came up behind her.

Lily looked at her cousin, who she hadn't spent much time with since Hogwarts, though the two were very close. She ended up working with her mother defending those that needed it.

"Hey, Rose."

"Can we talk?" Her face was serious, and had a hint of guilt behind it.

"Ok," Lily said as the two made their way outside the tent.

"Lily!" Rose exclaimed. "I am so sorry and I hope you don't hate me after I tell you this." Lily could see the tears that threatened to pour over Rose's eyes.

"Just tell me Rose. You know I could never hate you." Lily's mind went straight to Scorpius, though she wasn't sure why.

"Who is that boy you came with?"

"Who? What? You mean Jason?" Lily stuttered over her words.

"Oh, never mind." Rose said turning away. Lily grabbed her wrist.

"What is this about?" Lily asked looking at her cousin. She took a minute before she realized. "Rose, do you like Jason?"

"Oh Lily I am such a horrible cousin and worse friend! I mean I am here feeling jealous of you and your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend."

Rose looked at Lily for a moment. "What?"

"We're just friends," Lily said clarifying. "Rose, if you like him…"

"I see the way he looks at you," she said sadly.

"It's nothing. We really are just friends." Lily wanted to convince her cousin, because she knew Rose could use some romance in her life. Rose looked a little more convinced, but still held some reservation, so Lily figured she would just have to prove it.

The two went back into the reception, Rose feeling a sense of hope, and Lily a sense of relief. She liked Jason, but really didn't want anything more than friendship with him, and Rose was perfect for him. She was quiet and smart, whereas he was outgoing and athletic. Between the two of them they might just make the perfect power couple in Lily's eyes.

An idea sparked in Lily's mind at the moment that may be a solution to the several possible couples sitting at the table, not excluding herself. Instead of going back to the table as Rose did she went toward the band, waiting for the current song to finish. Lily took advantage of the pause between songs to ask the band a favor, which they were all to willing to oblige to. She then went back to her seat feeling like a clever cupid.

"This is a special song we'll be playing next. Use this opportunity to ask someone that isn't your date to dance." The lead singer of the band made the announcement just as a slow song began to play.

Lily looked at her friends, none of whom made an attempt at a move. Lily felt her patience dwindle, as she nudged Jason.

"Why don't you ask Rose to dance?" She whispered.

"You don't think that would be weird?" He asked.

'No way!" She smiled reassuring him. He nodded and stood.

"Want to dance?" He asked her awkwardly.

"Sure," she stuttered out.

Lily saw Albus take another glance at Vera. She had just looked away, and Lily was tired of the games.

"Al, why don't you ask Vera to dance? Unless you were planning on asking your date?" She nodded towards Scorpius, but didn't look in his direction.

Both Albus and Vera looked at each other, neither one saying a word. Lily didn't know what Albus was thinking when he said, "Should we have a go then?'

Vera looked tempted to say no, and was, but instead simply nodded and stood. Cassie and Hugo were already on the dance floor, enjoying themselves, leaving James, Lily, and Scorpius.

"Well I think I'll see if I can find a lucky girl to take advantage of," James winked at Lily as he got up and left the table.

Lily sat there waiting for Scorpius to say something, say anything, but he didn't. She looked at him, and was surprised to see he was staring openly at her. It was the first time since the ceremony that he looked at her. She wanted to speak, but refused to be the one that broke first. She didn't know where her sudden sense of stubbornness came from, but she was sticking with it.

"Don't like your boyfriend dancing with other girls?" Scorpius finally spoke, but it wasn't even close to what Lily had expected to hear. His voice was cool, but Lily thought she detected a hint of fear in his voice. "You two have been together a while right? Just after I left Hogwarts?" Now Lily could hear the jealousy clear in his voice.

"We're just friends." She shifted in her seat, remembering how his voice was once soft when he spoke to her. Nothing seemed soft as it once had when he merely looked at her. "What's it to you anyways, Malfoy?" Lily hadn't addressed him by his surname before, and saw him wince as she said it.

"Nothing, I suppose." He said and then looked away.

"Am I interrupting something?" Teddy's familiar voice came from next to her. She looked up at his handsome face. His hair was his usual blue, which Lily was surprised by, she had assumed he would be a melancholy shade of yellow due to the wedding. Perhaps he really was over Vic. "Care to dance?" He asked offering his hand.

"Sure, Teddy." She smiled taking his hand as he led her onto the dance floor. She didn't look back to see Scorpius' reaction. She didn't want to see him jealous, because it was pointless.

The song wasn't too slow, so there wasn't much physical contact as they began swaying to the music.

"So you and Malfoy are over then?" Teddy tried to sound casual, but Lily knew better.

"You know we've been over for a while."

"Well he looks like he wants to rip every blokes head off that even glances in your direction." He said looking down at Lily's bright eyes. "Including me and poor Thomas. I can handle myself, but Thomas…"

Lily rolled her eyes at Teddy. "Well he sure doesn't act like he cares."

"Maybe he doesn't." Teddy didn't want to talk about her and Malfoy, that wasn't the reason he asked her to dance. "I was hoping for a slow song." He sighed. "It would give me an excuse to touch you."

"Teddy…" Lily didn't want to go there at the moment. "I think I need a drink."

"Sure, butterbeer?"

"Something stronger, please."

"Alright. Wait here." He went off to fetch them drinks. Lily looked around seeing her brother with his arms around Vera. The two looked so good together and Lily hoped they could work out their problems, so they could both be happy.

When Teddy came back with their drinks Lily took a sip. The liquid burned her throat going down, but she took another, larger gulp. Soon her cup was empty and Teddy got her another. The burn dulled after her second glass. It was around her third glass she stopped counting and just enjoyed herself.

Jason came back explaining that he was sorry that he had been gone so long, dancing with Rose, but he found her quite interesting. Lily told him no problem, and encouraged him to spend the rest of the evening with her, saying Teddy would keep her company.

"I love this song," Lily groaned as a slow song came on. One of her favorites.

"Let's dance," Teddy said setting his glass down. Both were fairly drunk at this point, though Teddy could hold his drink better. He didn't wait for her response as he pulled her onto the dance floor.

Lily swayed unsteadily as Teddy moved her across the floor. His hands gripped at the fabric against her waist. "Now I have an excuse to touch you," He whispered into Lily's ear. He pulled her body against his and brought his hand to her face, running his fingers along her jawline.

"Teddy," Lily began to protest, but before she could she felt him pull back.

'Why don't you take your hands off her." Lily looked up to see Scorpius standing next to her, like and avenging angel. His eyes were hard as he gazed down at Lily momentarily before turning back to Teddy.

"What does it matter to you Malfoy?" Teddy said Scorpius' name as if it were infected, as if it were poisonous somehow.

"You know why," Scorpius lowered his voice, but that didn't stop a crowd from forming, which included both of her brothers.

Lily looked at the two men, unsure of what to make of either of them.

"Lupin, I know the games you play with her. I know how much you've hurt her, and I am tired of it. You need to step out of her life for good."

Lily looked at Scorpius. He was saying too much and there were too many people around.

"Lily has never complained. And what she does is none of your business. She was mine before she was ever yours."

At Teddy's words the people around her seem to register what was happening. They saw the Scorpius wasn't jealous for no reason. Lily looked to Albus, whose face was slightly red, as he registered the last words. Lily went to her brother, but he shook her off.

"What hell is going on?" He said as James came to stand next to him. "You didn't touch my baby sister, Teddy." Albus made the statement, though he held no conviction. Teddy stayed quiet for a moment.

"Al," he finally said. "You don't know the whole story."

"I don't need to." He said turning towards James, who saw the look in Al's eyes. "I'm going to kill you," was all he said as he lunged himself at Teddy.

James jumped in after Albus, and Scorpius worked at getting the two brothers off the older man. Lily stood there, unable to speak. In a moment Vera was next to her. She put her arms around Lily, trying to calm her. Now her whole family knew her secret. The only thing she'd ever done that could really hurt all of them. She shook off her friend's attempts to comfort her and ran towards the exit.

The fresh air hit her like a slap in the face. She found herself out of breath as she tried to walk in a straight line. She walked around her grandparents land, unsure of where she was going. Eventually walking became too much effort and she sat down. The ground was uncomfortable and smelled of wet dirt. She didn't know how long she sat there when someone came up behind her.

"Lily," Scorpius spoke softly.

She turned to him, unsure of how she was feeling about him at the moment. On one hand she really wanted to be with him, but he also revealed her and Teddy's relationship.

"How could you?" Her voice was full of accusations, and Scorpius cringed as she continued. "You told my entire family the one thing I hoped they would never find out."

"Please, Lily," he started, but she cut him off.

"I trusted you with that, I—"

"Open your eyes Lily! Everyone saw the way he was touching you." Scorpius began to raise his own voice. "And you were just letting him." Lily thought she heard something besides anger in his voice. She wasn't sure if it was disgust or hurt.

Lily wasn't sure what to say to him at that point, so she stayed silent, figuring he would leave.

"Can I sit here?" She was surprised that was still there, but she nodded. He sat close enough that she could feel the heat radiating from him, but not close enough to touch.

"I'm sorry." He finally said. "I just couldn't stand seeing his hands on you. And Al saw it too, before I even said anything."

"Can we just pretend for now that everything is ok? That Teddy wasn't trying to grope me on the dance floor? That I won't have to face the wrath of my family tomorrow?"

Scorpius moved closer to Lily and wrapped his arms around her. "Can we pretend that I didn't mess things up?" Lily was surprised to hear his admission. And when she looked up at him, she saw what she had been missing all day. She saw the look he gave her when he told her he loved her.

"We both made mistakes," she said simply. She didn't know what would happen tomorrow, if they would just be together, but in the moment she allowed herself the joy his warmth brought her.

Scorpius brushed her bangs out of her face and gently kissed her forehead. "I've never been a jealous guy," he spoke into her hair. "But after tonight, perhaps you can see why."

"I can," she conceded. "But tonight you also told my entire family about my relationship with Teddy. I cant just forget that, Scorpius."

"I know," he said. They were quiet after that for a long time. Both enjoying the feel of the other.

"What happened in there?" She finally asked, though she wasn't sure she was ready to hear it.

"Well James and Al jumped on Lupin, but Al was the one that lost it. James seemed to regain some sense and pulled Al off Lupin. Al was pissed though, and Lupin dissapparated out of there after that. Albus was still cooling down when I left to find you."

Lily looked down at the ground and began running the blades of grass between her fingers. She gripped a handful and pulled.

"He's not mad at you, Lily. No one thinks you did anything wrong." Scorpius spoke to her as if speaking to a child, softly trying to console her.

"But I did! I knew what I was doing. I am not a child anymore. I haven't been for a long time."

"I know. I never thought of you as a child. Well perhaps during your early years at Hogwarts." It was true. Of everyone Scorpius was the only one that never treated her like she was a child. He viewed her as an equal. He clearly thought of her as delicate, but never weak.

Both could feel the air growing colder as Scorpius tightened his grip around Lily.

"Should we go inside?" She asked, not really wanting to.

"In a little while." Scorpius looked down at the beautiful girl beside him, not wanting the moment to end quite yet.

**AN: Ok so this chapter was supposed to be out yesterday, but as you can see I just couldn't stop writing. Next chapter will pick up from where this one left off, and Lily will have to face her family. As always I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter.**

**Also, I would really like to thank the reviewers from last chapter. Your reviews really inspired me. So this chapter is for those of you that reviewed, because you guys are awesome and make writing this totally worth it!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters**

Scorpius kept his arms tightly wrapped around Lily, hoping it would keep her from leaving. She hadn't spoken for quite some time, and his mind was running wild with possibilities of what she might say when she finally did speak.

"Scorpius?" She sighed heavily.

He ran his fingers along her arm before speaking. "Yes?"

"I don't think I can face my family yet." She wasn't sure how she could ask him what she wanted without it coming off as something else completely.

"We don't have to go in yet," he said, feeling a small sense of relief to have a little more time with the amazing and completely messed up girl next to him.

"I mean, I don't think I can face them tonight. I think if I get a little rest or at least a little more time, then they can cool off."

Scorpius seemed to register what she was asking, but didn't want to be presumptuous. "Well I do live with your brother," he said, "but if you like we can go to the manor. I still have my old room there, and there are plenty of guest rooms."

Lily wasn't sure she wanted a guest room. She felt like she could use the comfort he brought her. Once she agreed Scorpius apparated them to the manor, but not before letting Vera know, so the family wouldn't panic.

Lily was pretty sure that her family would be upset at her even more for running away from the problem, but she just couldn't face it all yet. Once they arrived at the manor Lily's legs felt unsteady. Scorpius, seeing this, scooped her into his arms, and carried her into the manor.

He quietly took her into his old room and laid her onto his bed. Lily looked around admiring the tasteful Slytherin decorations. He had a bookshelf with several books, and if Lily were more awake she would surely be eager to look through them. On his desk she spotted a picture of Scorpius, Al, and her. She couldn't recall taking the picture, but was smiling and then smacking Al on the arm. Scorpius stood next to Al in the picture and was watching the two with a large smile in his face.

"When did we take that picture?" Lily mumbled sleepily.

"Just before Al and I left Hogwarts. You don't remember?"

Lily looked at the picture, trying to recall the day it was taken. She finally gave up and just shrugged. Scorpius smirked at her as she closed her eyes and rested into the bed. He covered her in his silky blankets and got up to leave.

Lily reached for him. "Please," she whispered. "Stay."

"Lily, I really shouldn't." He looked as if it pained him to say no. His eyes were cast down, so she couldn't see the gray, and his eyebrows creased in the center as he ran his hands through his messy platinum hair.

Lily tried to hide her own hurt, unsuccessfully. "Oh, ok." She rolled away from Scorpius and pulled the blankets tighter around herself. She tried to distract herself from the feeling of rejection that washed over her with thoughts of the disastrous evening, but wasn't successful. Lily felt like that sealed the end of their relationship. A tear fell down her face just as she felt the bed dip. She quickly wiped it away and rolled over.

Scorpius sat at the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. "I just can't say no to you," he sighed. Lily wasn't sure if he was speaking to her or himself. He finally turned to look at her. "I really shouldn't stay." He said.

"Why not?" She asked. She felt hurt at his words and thought he didn't want to be with her.

"I can't do it, Lily." Lily looked at him, showing her confusion. "I can't be around you, this close to you, without more. I want you, all of you, to myself." He took a deep breath, feeling the need to explain his actions, so she could finally understand. "I haven't written to you, despite my desperate desire to, because it was just too painful." Lily watched him as he spoke and it was clear that even speaking of it was painful. "Those months were torturous and slow. When the wedding was approaching I didn't allow myself to think of the fact that you would be there. And then when I saw you…" he let out a long breath. "You were too beautiful. You always are. At first I couldn't take my eyes off you, but then I forced myself to. You had a date, which I assumed was probably your boyfriend. I remember him from Hogwarts." Scorpius shifted in the bed lightly. It was a small bed, barely big enough for him. He'd taken off his dress shirt, and was now in a t-shirt, but Lily could feel the soft material of the dress pants against her bare legs. "You seemed happy with him, so I figured I would let you be happy. But then I saw him dancing with Rose, and allowed myself a little hope. Then Lupin came along." His face transformed slightly for a moment before returning to normal. "I watched you, saw you had been drinking too much. And then you were on the dance floor with him, and he started putting his hands all over you. You didn't do anything to stop it, but I couldn't stand it, and then Al was there, seeing it all too. So I went to stop it. I honestly never meant for anyone to find out about everything. And I truly am sorry." He finally finished. "But this Lily," he gestured to her and then himself. "This feels right, doesn't it?" He didn't wait for her to answer. "Without you I fall apart. I need you."

Lily wasn't sure she'd ever heard Scorpius speak so much. And now he was looking at her, wanting some kind of response. She wasn't sure what to say, but then thought of her time at Hogwarts after he'd left and things were over between them. It went by in a blur, because it was too painful to focus on. She had never felt so empty in her life than during those months. Her life had fallen apart in a way. She threw herself into her studies, because that was all she could do to keep her mind from thinking of Scorpius, because thinking of him hurt too much. Her friendship with Jason was safe, because she knew he would never force anything that she didn't want. He was one of the few good guys at Hogwarts that understood the concept of friendship. Lily was sure that if she wanted Jason would have been all too willing to enter into a real relationship with her, but that wasn't important. What was important was that she wanted Scorpius, and she couldn't ignore that.

"I need you too," she finally said. She sat up and reached her hands up to his face. She placed her hands on both sides. She wanted to savor the feel of his face in her hands. She pulled him to her, placing a soft kiss on his lips. He didn't respond, causing her to pull away.

"Lily," his voice was serious, and face pained. "I can't do this if we're just going to break up again tomorrow."

"We wont," Lily said in desperation.

"I wish we could go back to the start," he mumbled.

"Why cant we?" She said. "Nothing's stopping us from starting over."

"Yes," he said forcefully, "something is. I can't just pretend these past few months haven't happened." He took another look at her over his shoulder and gripped the sheets tightly. Releasing them he stood up. His actions were slow, reluctant.

"I want to be with you," Lily said quietly.

"You have no idea how much I would like to believe that." He took two large steps before reaching the door.

Lily was sitting up in the bed, the silky green covers at her waist. Scorpius stopped before opening the door, taking another long look at the girl he loved. Her eyes were wide and her hair was no longer in its neat style. It fell past her shoulders in a mess. Her cheeks were flushed pink, but Scorpius couldn't help but admire her, finding her more beautiful if that were possible.

"Scorpius, please." she said. He loved the way his name sounded when she spoke it. "I love you." Her voice was soft, but not ashamed. He froze at her declaration. His gaze slowly transformed from longing to hunger. He crossed the room in two long strides and was at her side. He pulled her up from the bed, so that she was standing with him.

"Do you mean that?" He asked.

"Yes," she breathed as he traced the contours of her face with his finger. He touched her cheeks, her jaw, but hesitated at her lips.

"Please," he said, "say it again."

"Scorpius, I love—" She was cut off by his lips against hers. They were hard and urgent, and Lily was struggling to find a rhythm, as they always had before. Soon she realized that there wasn't a rhythm, that he was pouring his need for her into the kiss, so she did the same.

When they finally pulled apart Scorpius was smirking at her, which she used to find irritating, but was now relieved to see.

"I'm sorry," he said apologizing for the harsh kiss. "I've been keeping that in for far too long."

Lily smiled, grabbing the fabric of his shirt at his waist. "Kiss me," she said, her tone commanding. Scorpius liked her forcefulness, and did as she said. The two collided into each other, the kiss not quite as harsh as the previous, but even more intense. Scorpius backed Lily to the edge of his bed without breaking the kiss. Before he was fully aware of what was happening Lily pulled him onto the bed with her.

They continued kissing, the heat between them explosive. Lily's heart was racing, at the feel of Scorpius' body against her own. They had come close before, but he stopped them, and she wasn't sure he would again. She wanted to be with him, and this made sense because she loved him. Still, it was something that she hadn't given much thought to, and now that they were there, she wasn't sure she was ready for it. Lily decided not to fight it, because she had been without him so long, and it felt right. Scorpius broke the kiss, and began kissing his way down her neck. His hands moved against the fabric of her dress, grasping handfuls. Lily leaned her head back, giving him better access to her neck as he nibbled wanting to taste every inch of her. While one of his hands was full of fabric, the other roamed her body, beginning at her waist, and moving to her thigh he began working his way up. Lily gasped as his hand slid under the fabric of her dress, pressing his palm against her thigh. The skin contact was almost enough to make her explode. He moved his lips back to hers, this time kissing her softly. Scorpius groaned before pulling back. He didn't release her, and kept his hand on her thigh for the moment. The lay there, breathing heavily, hearts pounding. He placed his forehead against Lily's looking at her through his long lashes.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have lost control like that. It is difficult when you look so beautiful."

Lily felt a small stab of disappointment. "You don't need to be sorry. I want it too."

At her words Scorpius groaned, and pulled back from her, removing his hand from her thigh. He stood up, leaving Lily feeling empty at the absence of the warmth of his body. It was only momentary, as he moved to lie next to her.

"Still, we shouldn't make rash decisions like that. I don't want you to regret it when we finally do." Though neither said the word, both knew what they were talking about.

Lily nodded, because he was right. It would be her first time, and it shouldn't happen on impulse, and when she was still slightly under the influence of the firewhiskey from earlier.

"You'll stay with me?" She asked him.

"As long as you want me," he said simply.

"I will always want you, Scorpius. I've been so stupid."

"Hush, love." He pulled her into his arms. He spoke softly as he stroked her bare arm. "Let's go back to the start. We both made mistakes, but they shouldn't define who we or where our relationship goes."

Lily took comfort in his words, and his soft voice slowly lulled her to sleep.

Lily awoke the next morning with a slight headache. The previous night's events came rushing back to her in a blur, but she remembered every moment with Scorpius. She remembered the feel of his body against hers, and his soothing voice as he reassured her that everything would be ok. Although it was a new day, it didn't stop her mind from the panic that arose at the thoughts of her family. She no doubt made things worse by leaving and staying the night with Scorpius. But somehow she didn't care as much. Thinking of Scorpius and the evening they ended up spending together, there was no regret in her. This time, she felt their relationship had a real chance. She wouldn't be leaving for Hogwarts, and Teddy was surely out of her life now. She shifted slightly, struggling not to move Scorpius. Their legs were entangled, and she was sure he would notice the lack of her warmth if she moved. The slight movement must have jostled him more than she thought, because he stirred and awoke after a moment.

He looked down at her through sleepy eyes with a goofy smile. His usually messy hair was even messier, making him look younger. Lily looked at him, with a smile on her own face. She kissed him quickly on the cheek and pulled back.

"Good morning beautiful," he said as he sat up. "I could get used to this." He touched a piece of her hair, running it through his fingers.

"Good morning." She said. "And what could you get used to?" At first Lily thought he meant fighting and making up, which seemed absurd to her. Her mind was still slow from sleep.

"Waking up with you."

"Oh," Lily said looking down. She could feel her cheeks heating up. "Me too," she said shyly.

"Should we have some breakfast?" He asked sitting up fully and rubbing his eyes.

"Um," Lily hesitated.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, it's just, are your parents here?" She asked the question uncertainly, feeling self-conscious.

"Yes," Scorpius said, not seeing the problem.

"Well, what will they think? And I don't have anything else to wear." Lily was still in her wedding clothes, and hadn't thought to bring a change of clothes for obvious reasons. She was feeling extremely awkward, and when he smirked at her she wanted to tackle him. "It's not funny," she pouted.

"Actually, love, it is." He grabbed her chin, still smirking. "You look too tempting with that pout. I don't think I can handle it this early in the morning." Lily wasn't sure what he meant by that, but didn't have a chance to ask. "You can wear some of my old clothes. My parents won't mind, and my mother will be so happy to hear that we're back together. My mum asked about you a lot." Lily as surprised to hear that his mother had been asking about her, though she did think the two of them had hit it off pretty well.

"Really?"

"Yeah, mum really liked you." Scorpius stood up, pulling her with him. 'There's no need to be self-conscious. You are beautiful, and my parents would never judge you." Scorpius thought about it a moment, but didn't say anything else on it. He went to his dresser and grabbed a shirt and sweatpants and handed them to Lily. "You can use the restroom to get dressed. I'll wait here."

Lily took the clothes and went into the restroom. She felt like a mess and when she looked in the mirror she saw why. Her hair had gone from curly to frizzy, her eye make up had run, making under her eyes dark. Her dress was wrinkled, and in utter disarray. The first thing Lily did was use the bathroom. She then found the spare toothbrush. She took her time washing her face, taking off all the makeup from the previous night. She looked up, happy that her face looked better at least. Unfortunately her hair was a lost cause. The flowers no longer looked elegant, but now looked like she had been taking a walk in a garden and fell into a bush. She pulled the flowers out, which seemed to take forever. She sprinkled water in it to calm it down, which helped a little, but it was still a complete mess. She couldn't seem to help the frizz, and running her fingers through it just made it worse. Wishing she had brought something to tie it back, she settled on it the way it was. She quickly changed out of her dress, feeling foolish. The clothes were still much too large, but at least the sweat pants stayed up on her waist, albeit loosely. Finally she exited the restroom and reentered Scorpius' room. He was lounging on his bed, in sweatpants and a shirt, similar to the ones he gave to her. He was reading a book when he heard her enter. He looked up and smiled.

"You are so beautiful, Lily Luna."

"Don't patronize me."

"I would never," he promised as he stood up and reached for her. He pulled her to him, holding her close. "You are always beautiful, but I love seeing you without makeup."

Lily smiled into his chest, breathing in his scent.

"Let's go eat," he said releasing her and pulling her toward the door. Lily's nerves began to rise again as Scorpius led her through the house. She would be more than happy to see the Malfoys again, but preferably when she had a nice long shower, and her head wasn't pounding.

**A/N: Yeah…that chapter didn't go as planned. I know I promised that Lily would face her family this chapter, but like I said this isn't how I planned it. I wanted to dedicate some time to Lily and Scorpius, which is what this whole story is about. So next chapter is Lily and the Malfoys and then her family.**

**So now I need your opinions! Should Lily face her family alone or with Scorpius? I have several ideas for this story, so it isn't coming to a close anytime soon. With that said, would you all like me to take some time to write for my other stories or keep the chapters coming out faster for this one? I feel terrible for neglecting the other stories.**

**Anyways, I just want to say thanks to all my wonderful readers. You guys are super great, and I would love to hear your opinions on the questions above. Also is there anything you want to see more of, i.e. Lily's brothers, Teddy, Victoire? Please review if you have a chance, they always make me smile. Yeah, I'll shut it now.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters**

Lily sat across from Astoria Malfoy, who was easily one of the most beautiful witches she'd ever met. She had clearly aged gracefully, and her kind demeanor only added to her beauty. When Lily and Scorpius emerged from his room, she had felt self-conscious, but Astoria made up for Lily's awkwardness with her easy personality. She was surprised to see Lily there, but didn't seem fazed in any other way.

"Scorpius," she smiled as they entered the dining area. "I didn't know you were here." She seemed pleased that her son was there, and when she saw Lily her eyes widened only slightly. "Lily, it's so lovely to see you. I didn't know Scorpius was here, let alone that he had company."

"Yes," Draco agreed. "This is a first, Scorpius." He didn't seem angry, but his cool voice wasn't exactly friendly.

"Well, Lily needed a night away from her family, so I thought I would bring her here." Scorpius was casual as he spoke to his parents.

"Of course." Astoria nodded. "Lily, you're always welcome here." She reached for the younger girls hand, squeezing it gently as a reassurance.

"Thank you," Lily said.

"I suppose I could see that," Draco spoke to Lily. "Having a large family must be overwhelming." Though his words could be interpreted as a slight at her family, his tone was light, and Lily decided not to take offense.

"They are quite a bit to handle at times." Lily pushed her hair out of her face nervously.

Draco seemed happy with her response, turning back to his son. "Have a seat, breakfast should be ready shortly."

Scorpius led Lily to a seat at the table, and took the one next to her. Once they sat down he reached for her hand under the table.

"Do you kids have any plans for the day?" Astoria asked as Draco turned his attention to the wizard newspaper.

Scorpius looked at Lily as he spoke. "Lily has some family things to deal with, and I figured I would tag along."

Lily felt a large sense of relief at Scorpius' words. She didn't want to face her family alone, and the knowledge that Scorpius would be there with her comforted her more than he knew.

"That is," he added on, "If you don't mind," he said to Lily.

"Of course." Lily gazed at Scorpius, forgetting his parents were at the table, and when the two looked up, they realized both Draco and Astoria were watching them, Astoria with a knowing smile, and Draco with a peculiar look on his face.

"You must join us on a trip to our beach house this weekend. Since Scorpius has some time off from work we thought we 'd spend some time with him while we could."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude," Lily said just as the house elves brought out the food.

"Don't be silly! You must come, mustn't she, dear" Astoria said, bringing her husband into the conversation.

"Hmm?" He said finally looking up from his paper. "Of course, you must join us."

Astoria eyed her husband, promising him retribution if he wasn't kind to the girl that had captivated their son.

The rest of breakfast went by fairly smoothly. Astoria maintained the conversation, something she did quite well. Her soft voice coaxed Lily into the conversations. Scorpius seemed pleased with their interaction, and kept his arm around Lily's chair, or holding her hand throughout breakfast. When Draco finally got up and excused himself, Astoria followed shortly after, making Lily promise she would join them that weekend.

Lily and Scorpius lingered at the table after the two left. She was looking at him, trying to think of the right way to phrase her words.

"Scorpius, I know you feel the need to protect me, though I'm not entirely sure why, but I really think I need to face my family alone." She watched, waiting for Scorpius to react. She didn't want to hurt or offend him, but she felt like dealing with her family was something she needed to do on her own. She began fiddling with her hands, watching them instead of the man next to her.

"I understand, where you're coming from." He finally spoke, and his voice was soft and understanding. "But I also think you might regret it if I don't go with you. I know you are strong, Lily, but I want to be there for you." He grabbed her hands, stopping her nervous fidgeting, and pressed them between his own hands. "I want you to have me, if need be. I want to face this with you." He spoke in a persuasive tone that Lily thought would have worked well if he had chosen to work in the family business rather than the ministry. Without another word they went back to his room. She needed to change back into her clothes from the previous day. As soon as they reached the room Lily thrust herself into his arms.

"Thank you," she mumbled into his chest.

"For what?" Scorpius wrapped his arms tightly around her, wishing he could protect her from the world. As an Auror he knew the dangers and evil in the world. He'd dealt first hand with dark magic, and hoped he would never have to protect Lily from such evils.

"For offering to come with me today. I do want you there." She was sure she could face her family alone, but realized she didn't need to.

Scorpius knew Lily would need him, and was more than happy to be there by her side when she faced her family. "I was worried I stepped over a line," he said honestly. Scorpius had a tendency to be overprotective, and not just with Lily. He was that way with anyone he truly cared for.

"You were right," she said. "I need you there with me. I'm just not used to having someone there for me like you are."

They stood there for a long time, wrapped in the warmth of each other until Lily reluctantly pulled back to change back into her own clothes. She figured showing up in Scorpius' clothes would set the wrong tone with her family. Once Lily came out, back in her wedding clothes, Scorpius smiled.

"My mother thought you might like a fresh set of clothes. You're a bit shorter than her, but she thought these would fit you well enough." He held out a pile of neatly folded clothes. They were simple, something Lily might choose herself depending on the impression she was trying to make. Lily felt a sudden rush of gratefulness fill her.

"Will you tell her I said thank you?"

"Of course. You can shower in my bathroom. Everything you need should be in there. I'll get ready in the guest bathroom."

"I don't mind using the guest restroom." Lily felt as if she were putting them out, and didn't mean for it.

"Don't be silly." Scorpius grabbed his own set of clothes, and left Lily to it.

She took her time in the shower, letting the warm water run down her and sooth her nerves. She felt as though the water washed away all of the negativity from the previous day. When she finally forced herself out of the shower she felt a great deal better. She put on the crisp clean clothes, and although they were a little large on her, she was quite pleased. Her hair was no longer in a frizzy mess, and she felt as ready as possible to face her family. When she returned to Scorpius' room, he was waiting there, lying on his bed with his eyes closed. Lily went and laid next to him. Scorpius wrapped his arms around her, without opening his eyes and pulled her to him. She inhaled the scent of him as she rested against him. He was wearing a T-shirt and jeans, but Lily couldn't deny how amazingly handsome he looked.

"Mmm. I wish we could just stay like this," he said. He rested his cheek against the top of her head.

"Me too." In the moments they lay there together, Lily felt like she could forget the world. There was so much that should have been on her mind, but in Scorpius' arms it all seemed to fade away, at least for the moment.

She pulled back to look up at him. His stormy grey eyes were open, and admiring her. "You look…kind of like my mom." Lily quirked an eyebrow as he let out a loud laugh. "That's not what I meant. I just meant, those clothes are not really your style." He kissed the top of her head. "You look beautiful, love."

Lily sat up. "With that note, we should probably get going."

Scorpius apparated himself and Lily just outside of her parent's home. She figured everyone would be there, rather than at the burrow, waiting for her. The feeling of dread weighed her down like a ton of bricks, and as they approached the modest home Lily froze.

"I can't do this." Her breathing had suddenly accelerated along with her heartbeat, and the more she thought of entering the home, the worse it got. "I can't go in there Scorpius, I just—I can't!" Lily felt strong arms encircle her just as the tears began falling.

"It's ok, Lily," Scorpius mumbled into her hair. "We don't have to go in there, and you don't have to face this today." His voice was soft and now next to her ear. "You go, I go, ok?" He pulled back to look at her. She was no longer hyperventilating, but wasn't at ease either. "But," he said brushing away her tears, "if we do this, we do it right. You don't need to be ashamed, just tell them the truth. Tell them about us."

Lily nodded, feeling comforted by his words. "Let's do this now," she said. "I just need a moment." She took a seat on the step where Scorpius had first found out about her and Teddy, so long ago. He sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her and resting his chin atop her head. They sat in silence, Lily still trying to calm herself.

"Have I told you I love you, lately?" Scorpius smiled into her hair.

"Yes," Lily said cracking a smile. "But thank you."

Lily's heart jumped at the sound of the front door opening. She didn't turn to see who it was right away, and heard the door shut again. She finally turned to see her oldest brother, James. He looked at her, smiled slightly crooked, then took a seat in the empty space next to her. He didn't say a word, and the three sat there quietly. They could hear the sound of people inside the house, and knew someone would be coming for James at any moment. James took Lily's free hand, squeezing it tightly in his.

"You know I'm on your side, Lils." James finally spoke. Lily felt a sudden need to hug her brother. She looked at her brother, really looked at him for the first time since he had lived at home, and was still at Hogwarts. She noticed that his face had aged. He was beginning to develop subtle lines, no doubt from the stress of work. Like Scorpius and Albus, James was an Auror, but James had always suffered more stress than her other brother for no particular reason. Lily guessed it was because he felt the need to protect his whole family. Lily could see why James couldn't deny the fact that he and Scorpius were alike in that aspect, and why James felt Scorpius was a good fit for Lily.

When the door finally opened it was Albus this time, and the three rose to enter the house. Albus wasn't looking at Lily, but clearly had something to say to her. Instead he led them into the family room, where Lily wasn't surprised to see many of her cousins, aunts, and uncles. She knew right away that Teddy hadn't made another appearance since she had, and couldn't make out the atmosphere in the room. Lily finally found her mother's face in the small crowd. She didn't look angry, or even disappointed, which comforted Lily. As she saw her brother take a seat next to their cousin Rose, Lily briefly wondered where Vera was, and whether things had worked out between them.

"Lily," Harry said after a moment. "We aren't angry with you." He paused, looking at her uncle Ron for a moment before turning back to Lily. "I want you to explain what's going on before anyone in this family jumps to any conclusions." It seemed that he was no longer speaking to Lily, but the entire family.

Lily sighed heavily. "There isn't much to explain in all honesty. Teddy and I had a fling, not unlike most, last summer. I was sixteen at the time, and he realized the age difference and broke it off. It didn't get far, and we weren't serious." Lily spoke with more confidence than she was feeling at the moment and turned toward Scorpius, who gave her an encouraging nod of the head. James was on the other side of her and patted her shoulder. "Well when he broke it off I was upset, but Scorpius eventually helped me to overcome that. But then Teddy said he was coming to Hogwarts and things seemed to go back to normal for us. Scorpius and I couldn't get into a rhythm for our relationship, mostly due to my being away at school." Both Lily and Scorpius knew there was more to it than that, but it wasn't the time or place to discuss that.

"Last night, I had been drinking and Teddy pulled me onto the dance floor, despite my objections. He had been drinking too, and I think it all got a little fuzzy after that." Lily could feel her cheeks heat up as she continued. "Teddy and I haven't been romantic in quite some time, and frankly I am an adult now, and what I do is my own business." She finished, knowing she would be bombarded with questions, but it surprised her who spoke.

"I'm not mad at you, Lily," Victoire's smooth voice drifted across the room to Lily. "But I think you need to stay away from Teddy. He may think he feels something for you, but he doesn't."

Lily didn't want her family to tell her what to do. She was seventeen, a grown witch, and shouldn't have to answer to her family. But the sensible part of her that didn't want to argue, won out. "Of course, Vic. I don't plan to be going anywhere near Teddy." Lily glanced at Scorpius, seeing a small smile creep onto his lips.

"Good," Victoire looked like she wanted to say more, but didn't.

Ron spoke next, which Lily figured would happen soon, seeing as he didn't seem to have a filter in his mind for the words he spoke. "Bloody hell, Lily you go from Teddy to a Malfoy?"

Lily opened her mouth to speak, but her aunt stepped in.

"Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed.

'Don't be such a git," Ginny looked at her brother, embarrassed by his rudeness.

"I'm just saying, Lily, a Malfoy!"

"Ron," Harry said sternly, signaling the end of the conversation about the Slytherin holding Lily's hand, though Lily was sure it wasn't the end of the controversy.

"I just want to make something clear," Lily spoke as she turned toward Scorpius. "Scorpius has been here for me through everything, and he's made me smile where others have made me cry. He healed my heart when it felt broken. He may be a Slytherin and carry the last name Malfoy, but those are just part of what I love about him."

Before Ron could protest Harry silence him with a firm look that the topic was closed.

"Lily," the eldest Molly finally addressed her youngest granddaughter. "It is over with Teddy?"

"Of course. It has been for some time. You can ask Scorpius if you don't believe me."

Most of the family turned their attention toward the blond next to Lily, who confirmed her story.

Fleur looked ready to explode when she finally spoke. "I don't zee ow everyone can be fine wiz this!" Victoire looked embarrassed at her mother's outburst.

"Now isn't the time," Victoire hissed at her mother.

"But it eez! Teddy vouldn't commit to you, and zen you find out he vas seeing her." She pointed her finger directly at Lily. Lily looked horrified at Fleur's accusation.

"Aunt Fleur!" Lily protested. "I would never do that to my own cousin."

"Of course you wouldn't, Lily." Victoire grabbed her mother's arm, attempting to pull her out of the room.

"No!" Fleur said pulling free of her daughter. "She ruined your—"

"He never loved me!" Victoire screamed, finally losing it. The room went quiet, and Victoire felt ashamed at her own outburst. Taking one last look at Lily she ran out of the room.

Bill finally convinced his wife that they should leave before any more damage was done, taking Louis with them. Dom apologized and left shortly after in search of her sister.

Though most of her family had accepted what happened, Lily knew the subject wasn't closed yet.

Albus had kept a close eye on his sister since he found her on the steps outside the house, and finally made his move to speak with her. Scorpius and James had been discussing work with Harry and Hermione, when Al grabbed his sister. Ron was still sulking over his niece dating a Malfoy.

"Can we talk?" He asked. Scorpius turned quickly, watching the two. He didn't want to intrude, so he released her hand and let her go.

Lily nodded and followed her brother as he led them outside the house. The weather was clear, but still cool and Lily wished she would have grabbed a sweater on her way out. They walked for several minutes, getting farther and farther from the house.

He finally stopped, not looking back at Lily. "Did everyone know?"

"What?" Lily wasn't sure what her brother was getting at. She took a deep breath of the fresh air, preparing for an explosion from him at any moment. When there was only silence she looked around, admiring the affect spring was having on the land. Flowers were beginning to blossom, and the trees were sprouting new leaves. Albus finally broke the silence.

"Was I the only one that had no clue what was really going on this whole time?"

"Al," Lily said, taking a cautious step toward her brother. "James found out. You know how he keeps an eye on everyone. And Scorpius is kind of the same. I could only keep it from Vera for so long…" Lily trailed off.

"I'm a bloody awful brother, aren't I?" Albus looked slightly ashamed, not wanting to meet Lily's eyes.

It wasn't what Lily had expected to hear, and she didn't really know what to say to that. She tried to give herself a bit of time to recover, asking her brother, "What?"

"Everyone saw it, Lils. Everyone but me." Lily understood then. Albus, the one she felt she could relate to easiest because of their many similarities felt bad because he hadn't paid enough attention to what was going on in her life "I should have been the one there for you, the one protecting you. Not Scor." Albus finally looked at Lily showing his shame. "Not that I mind Scor hanging around you, but I should have been the one to see it." Lily didn't correct her brother for saying Scorpius was only hanging around Lily, because something quite different was going on.

"You don't have to always protect me, Al." Lily reached for her brother, and grabbed his hand. "Believe it or not I'm a big girl. And it drives me insane when the others act like I need protecting. That's why I love being around you, because you don't make me feel helpless."

Albus seemed slightly encouraged at her words, but still held reservations. It wasn't that he didn't want to protect his sister, he would die for her, but he just didn't see her as a little girl. He figured she could date who she wanted, even his best friend. Despite the age difference with Teddy, Lily was a big girl and must have felt something for him. She wasn't one to be tricked into doing something she didn't want to.

"I'm sorry I lost it." Lily knew he was referring to Victoire's wedding. "I just kind of let everything out, and he is too old for you."

"I know things have been kind of weird lately, especially since the night you and Vera broke up, but I think things can go back to the way they were."

"No, Lils, they cant. You're kind of dating my best friend."

Lily rolled her eyes, and nudged her brother. "I'm not _kind of_ dating anyone. Scorpius and I are in a relationship." She didn't sound apologetic, and she wasn't.

"Just don't hurt him. Scor's a good guy, and he's liked you for a while."

"I know."

The two were silent for a while before Lily finally spoke.

"I saw you dancing with Vera last night." She couldn't believe it was only the previous night when everything seemed to be flipped on its head.

"Yeah," he smiled crookedly, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I think I really messed it up."

"Don't give up on her." It was all Lily could think to say. She knew her friend's feelings, and didn't want to see them both miss out on something.

"I don't know, Lils." He sighed and stood, reaching his hand for Lily's, pulling her up. "Some things just end."

It was true, like her and Teddy, but Lily didn't see why it had to be that way for Al and Vera. She didn't say it, but figured in her mind that she would work to bring the two back together.

"Let's go home," Albus said. "Scor's probably waiting for you."

"You're right, he's probably ready to run for the hills!" The two laughed as they made their way back to the house.

**A/N: I'm so sorry I meant to have this chapter out days ago, but I got sick. I'm on the mend now though. What did you guys think of their reactions? Did they seem reasonable or was it too easy? Thanks for reading, and I would love to hear you're thoughts on what you would like to see more of. More to come soon! **

**I almost forgot I put a link on my profile to what I envisioned Scorpius might look like. I'm still searching for Lily though.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters**

In the rush of things Lily hadn't thought to tell her parents that she would be spending the weekend with the Malfoys. She wasn't sure how they would take that, but she knew they would have a problem with the fact that she would be alone with Scorpius. It had only been a day since Lily was confronted by her family, but it seemed as though the issue was behind them for the time being. Vera was still staying with the Potters, and Lily had a strange feeling there was something bothering her. She hadn't paid much attention to her friend the past few days, but now she realized that she was no longer meeting Lily's eyes when they talked, and she seemed distant or nervous in some way. Lily decided that she would confront her friend over breakfast, and perhaps sneak in an attempt to reconcile her with her brother.

Lily was up first, and used the time to consider how she would approach her friend. Lily had the distinct feeling that if she weren't careful she would scare her friend off from revealing anything. Lily didn't want to seem too overbearing, so she took a morning stroll, rather than wait for her friend to wake up. On the walk Lily found herself smiling while thinking of Scorpius. The two had come along way in only two days it seemed. They seemed more secure in their relationship, and Lily attributed the previous attempt's failure to the fact that she was still at Hogwarts. He was so sweet the previous day, taking the insults from her uncle with poise and dignity. Later he didn't bring it up or seem to let it affect him, and when Lily finally decided to ask him if it bothered him, he said he cared what her family thought, but not nearly as much as what she thought of him. Lily agreed with that, and though she hadn't met the eldest Malfoys, Lily was certain they would not be happy their only grandson was dating a Potter.

Scorpius didn't want to leave the Lily that night, but Lily's parents wanted to talk to her in private, probably about her spending the night with Scorpius. He respected their request, and promised Lily he would come by for lunch the next day. Even though she knew he would be there that afternoon, Lily couldn't help but miss him and was wishing it were lunchtime already.

Lily rubbed her hands together. The morning was surprisingly cool for May. She knew it was time to go back to her house when her lungs hurt from breathing in the cold air. She hadn't realized how far she had gone from the house, and wasn't looking forward to the walk back, though she could use the alone time. She'd only just turned around when she realized someone was following her. She didn't turn to see who it was, figuring they were probably just going in the same direction as her, but then there wasn't really anywhere to go. She wasn't near the small town of Godric's Hollow that her parent's house lay not too far from. Lily stopped walking, knowing there were only a number of people that it could be, all of them wizards. She placed her hand in her pocket, gripping her wand. She wasn't much for defensive spells, but she did have a mean bat bogey hex, which she inherited from her mother. Though she didn't give herself enough credit, Lily was actually very good with her wand, and would have made an excellent Auror like her father and brothers. Lily turned slowly, wand in hand. She lowered her wand slightly at the sight of Teddy, but not completely.

"What are you doing?" Lily's voice was harsher than she meant it to be as she took in the tall, intrusive man. She hadn't realized how close he was. "Are you following me?" Lily wasn't afraid, but she wasn't exactly comfortable either.

"I needed to speak with you. I had to leave in a hurry the other night, so we didn't have a chance to finish." Teddy didn't really look as Lily remembered him. That night she was drinking so things were a bit hazy, but she distinctly remembered how carefree Teddy looked, and his blue hair, that was now brown, and the large smile he wore most of the evening. Those images of him seemed long gone as he stood in front of her, somber.

"There isn't really anything to talk about, Teddy. The family knows what happened between us. I told them everything." Lily was paying close attention to Teddy's movements, which didn't seem threatening. She lowered her wand, despite her gut telling her not to.

"I suppose they needed to find out anyways. How angry were they?" He seemed genuinely curious at what Lily had to tell him.

'Well, they aren't really angry with me. I don't think they're feeling particularly loving towards you at the moment." Lily watched as his eyes lowered for a moment, and when he looked back to her he seemed like a different person. He was looking up and down her body in a way he never had, and she didn't like it. He took a large step toward her, and Lily's breath hitched. She still had her hand on her wand, but didn't feel the conviction she needed to use it.

"Who cares what they think, anyways. You're of age now."

"Teddy…" Lily started, but couldn't continue. She didn't know what he might do at the moment, and wasn't entirely sure she could fully defend herself against Teddy. He was older, and much more experienced. She turned her face away as he took one last large step bringing himself even closer. His body was pressed against hers, and he brushed his lips against her skin. "Teddy," she finally said, more forcefully. "You know that we are just friends now. Nothing can happen between us."

He didn't seem to even notice Lily speaking as his hot breath spilled over her skin. Lily pushed lightly against his chest, trying to break free of the grasp he had around her waist. She was careful with her movements, not wanting to trigger Teddy in any way. She pulled her wand up slowly, but he grabbed it before she had a chance to cast any kind of spell. He pulled her wand out of her hand, though it took him a great deal of effort and he had to release her waist in order to get the wand from her. Lily back away as he dropped her wand to the ground, and pulled his own out. She finally allowed herself to panic, and it showed on her face. She thought about running, but knew he would just bind her, or stop her in some way.

"Let's make it easy on both of us?" His voice was soft, almost trying to comfort her in a way. Lily didn't know what else to do, so she just nodded reluctantly, without meeting his eyes. She could feel his gaze, and then his hand as he pulled her face up gently by her chin.

"You are beautiful," he whispered as he stroked her cheek. His eyes were hard, though his voice seemed soft. "I cant believe I almost let you go."

"You did let me go," Lily struggled to find the courage to fight against the man holding her there. There was a reason she wasn't sorted into Gryffindor. She wasn't brave, and didn't have the same fight in her that James, her father and mother had. "I think you know that," Lily said as she observed his mousy brown hair.

Teddy seemed suddenly distracted tearing his gaze away from Lily and instead looking over her head. Lily didn't take her eyes off Teddy, though she sensed someone else was there.

"Don't touch her," Lily recognized the male's voice right away, and felt great relief at the thought of him there. She wanted desperately to turn and see his face, to feel the sense of comfort he always brought her, but didn't.

Teddy seemed to gain some sense, after a moment. "She wants it." He hissed.

"Like hell she does. Let go of my sister or I'll Avada your ass." At his words Lily finally turned to see Albus. His face was serious, and Lily knew it wasn't an empty threat, though it could cost him his job, or even worse—Azkaban.

"Al," Lily spoke softly to her brother. "Please, don't do anything stupid."

Albus didn't take his eyes of the older male in front of him as he spoke to his sister. "If he hurts you…" but Al couldn't bring himself to finish the thought. Teddy pulled Lily closer to him, provoking her brother further. Al's eyes were a blazing fury, but he held steady. His wand was gripped firmly, and Lily admired her brother as he stood before her. He was clearly angry, but it was well masked through his years of practicing self-control.

"Lupin," Al spoke with less intensity. "You don't stand a chance." It wasn't exactly a threat, more of a warning. In that moment Lily realized that Al didn't like hurting people, even the bad guys, but he did what was necessary to protect those that needed it.

Albus's emerald eyes held no sign of weakness, except perhaps for his own sister. His hair was a mess, but that didn't mean anything, it was always a mess, just like their fathers. As Lily was studying her brother she hadn't realized that Teddy had changed his stance, and was holding his wand to her waist. Lily hardly had time to register the feel of his wand poking her before she saw Al send a silent curse toward them. His eyes were like stone, and didn't hold the slightest hint of remorse as Teddy flew backwards. Lily waited to feel the impact of the curse, but felt nothing. She let out an audible sigh and ran toward her brother, grabbing her wand from the ground.

Al whispered something and sent a protronus, probably toward their house or their dad. Albus, studied his sister momentarily, checking her for any sign of injury.

"You ok, Lils?" He finally let his Auror image drop for a moment and Lily saw the true worry on his face.

"I'm fine," she said quickly. "How did you know?" She hadn't had a chance to give the situation much thought, but that was the first thing that came into her mind.

"Scor and I went to the house, and Vera said you weren't there when she woke up. I just figured I'd go for a walk, see if maybe you'd decided to do the same."

Lily laughed a little at the similarity between the two. When they were younger they often took walks to cool off from a fight, or just talk about troubles at school. Just as Lily was feeling comfortable again Teddy stirred. Albus quickly pushed Lily behind him. Lily had her wand, and felt that she could help if they got into a duel. Just then Lily heard three pops, one after another. She quickly glanced around and saw three new arrivals, Scorpius, James, and to Lily's surprise Victoire.

James and Scorpius were in Auror mode before they even arrived, and were set to fight, though it no longer seemed necessary. Victoire on the other hand looked slightly shaken at the sight of her old boyfriend. She looked back and forth between him and Lily before running toward the younger girl.

Teddy could clearly see he was outnumbered, and unable to do anything else seemed to just give up. James took the lead, being the most experienced of the three Aurors and took Teddy to their father who would deal with him. Al, Scorpius, and the two girls began to make their way back to the house. The two men walked behind Lily and her cousin, giving them a bit of space, though they kept a watchful eye on them.

"I was at you house when the potronus arrived," Victoire began. "When I heard Teddy was there, well, I was worried about you." She took a deep breath, pushing her silky blonde locks behind her shoulder. Victoire was only slightly taller than Lily, but walked with an air of elegance that made Lily feel like a troll. "First I want to apologize for what my mum said the other day." Her cheeks turned slightly pink at the memory, which was a shock to Lily. She didn't think Victoire ever felt embarrassed. "She doesn't know what really happened with me and Teddy, which is actually not that complicated. It's not so different from what happened between you and him," she paused, unconsciously flinching at the thought of Lily and Teddy.

"Vic, I am so sorry about that—" Lily started, but wasn't able to finish.

"Please," Victoire waved her hand nonchalantly. "You've nothing to be sorry for. I have been over Teddy for some time. I was more worried because I know the way he is. He's handsome, charming, and has a way of making you smile, believe me, I know. But I didn't want to see you hurt. Teddy has a way of doing that. Whether he knows it or not—I don't know. But I didn't want to see what happen to me happen to you."

Lily had never heard the whole story of Teddy and Victoire's breakup, and wasn't even sure she had told anyone.

"What happened between you two?" Lily said the words without thinking and worried that she shouldn't have pushed.

Victoire seemed unfazed and continued speaking softly. "Teddy and I were dating for several years, as I am sure you know, and I was ready to move forward. I wanted to get married, have children and settle down. He didn't want the same, but he strung me along for a very long time. He made promises of someday, but when the time came he broke it off. I was devastated and rejected. That never happened to me. Before him, at Hogwarts, I was always the one turning boys down."

"I'm so sorry Vic," Lily said.

"Now I have Pierre, and he wants all the things I want. He's so good to me." Victoire looked straight ahead as she continued. "But it still hurts thinking of Teddy," she admitted.

"You don't still love him?" Lily gasped. She could hardly believe that her cousin still harbored those feelings after all this time.

"Of course not." Lily wasn't entirely convinced and it didn't seem Victoire was either. "But I'll always wonder."

"Wonder?" Lily asked.

"I'll always wonder what would have been if it had been Teddy at the alter instead of Pierre. Wonder what our children would have looked like. I sound like a fool, don't I?"

Lily didn't respond, and could hardly believe that her cousin revealed so much to her. She wasn't sure that Victoire should have even married Pierre if she was still unsure of how she felt about Teddy. Lily was saved from trying to think of something appropriate to say, by the guys catching up to them.

Scorpius wrapped his arms around Lily, pulling her close to his side. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes, I am. I promise." Lily relished in the warmth of him next to her. "I missed you," she said honestly.

"I missed you too. So much so that I showed up extra early for lunch. It wasn't even nine when we got there." He looked a but sheepish as he admitted that.

"I'm really glad you did." Lily didn't want to think what would have happened if Albus hadn't shown up. "I love you."

"And I you, darling."

Once they arrived at the house Lily and Albus began making a very late breakfast for everyone. Vera was awake, and had been very worried about her friend after the patronus had show up. She stood in the kitchen with Lily and her brother as they cooked. Albus was watching the food on the stove as Lily mixed ingredients to make pancakes.

I think I'm going to go home," Victoire stood to leave. Lily excused herself, leaving Vera and Al in the kitchen to say goodbye to her cousin.

"I was worried about you." The beautiful blond buttoned up her blue coat and placed her matching hat neatly on her head. "But I see now that wasn't necessary." The older girl stroked Lily's cheek softly. "He seems to really care for you."

Lily knew she was talking about Scorpius. "He does."

Lily went back into the kitchen and saw that her friend and brother hadn't seemed to move in her absence. As they finished cooking and set breakfast on the table the four sat down to eat. James still hadn't shown back up, but did send an owl that he took Teddy to their father.

Lily sat next to her friend and Scorpius.

"Lily," Vera spoke timidly, and the same strange emotion was on Vera's face that Lily had worried about before.

'What is it, Vera?" Lily didn't want her friend to keep things from her, and she was growing more and more stressed over it.

"I wanted to ask you a favor," she said almost reluctantly. Lily waited impatiently for her friend to continue. "You know my relationship with my family is rocky at best."

"Yes," Lily nodded, scooping a bite of pancakes in her mouth.

"Well," Vera looked at her food as she stirred her untouched eggs around on her plate. "They want me out. They don't want me going back."

Lily dropped her fork on her plate, and reached for her friend, pulling her into a hug. "Vera, why didn't you tell me? How long have you known?"

"They told me just after school finished," Vera said. "I'm sorry I just didn't know what I was going to do or where I was going to go."

"You know you can stay here as long as you want or need." Albus was looking at Vera as well, his mouth slightly open. He looked as though he wanted to say something, but didn't.

"Well I was thinking, more like hoping, you might want to move out and get a place with me. I've saved a bit, and we're going to start working once we get our NEWTS results."

"That's brilliant, Vera." Lily exclaimed. Scorpius and Albus looked at each other, not quite as sure as the two girls.

The two girls continued talking avidly about their plans for the future and what kind of place they wanted, while both Albus and Scorpius looked as though they weren't sure what to make of it.

"Well," Al started, "As lovely as it's been little sis, I think I better get going." Scorpius didn't move to leave, which Lily was glad for.

"Why don't you come with us. I didn't ask Scorpius, yet, but Vera and I thought we might go looking at places today, and then grab some lunch." Lily was hoping to bring Albus and Vera back together by just starting with spending a little group time together.

"Already?" Al looked slightly shocked. "Don't you think it's a little premature, Lils?"

"It's not like we're going to buy the first place we see!" She laughed.

**A/N: So more Teddy drama! Hope you all liked this chapter. So I think next chapter Lily will tell her parents about the trip and then meet the eldest Malfoys (Lucius and Narcissa). What do you think their reactions will be? Reviews are appreciated! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters**

Vera and Lily fell in love with the first place they saw, naturally. It was a small two bedroom, one bathroom flat, that both girls agreed had perfect lighting and just enough kitchen space to work in. The rooms were small, but each had a closet almost equal in size, which worked perfect for them. The realtor, an older, slightly overweight woman, smiled at both girls and showed them all the nooks and crannies of the place. There wasn't much to the it, only the two rooms, a living room with a fireplace, a bathroom with only a shower sink and toilet, and a small breakfast bar to eat at, hardly big enough for the two of them.

When Albus complained about the bathroom, Lily asked, "What else could you possibly need?"

"How about a bathtub?" He replied.

"I guess we know what works for you when you've had a stressful day, huh Al?" Lily and Vera agreed they didn't need all the bells and whistles, just something that they could afford and was livable.

"When is it available?" Lily asked, without thinking. The price was one that the girls could afford, whether or not they got top marks, or ended up working as something less prestigious.

"Lily," Albus stepped in, reminding his sister that he was still there. He was glad that he agreed to tag along. He subtly pulled his sister into a corner of the apartment, which didn't allow for much privacy. "Don't you think you should at least discuss this with mum and dad?"

Vera looked worried as Lily and Albus went back to the small group in the center of the empty living room.

The realtor didn't seem fazed at the conversation that took place between the brother and sister as she continued to speak of new widows, electric wiring, and no plumbing issues. She told them the apartment would be ready by the beginning of the next month.

Both girls could hardly contain themselves as they left the flat, promising the realtor an answer by the end of the week so she wouldn't show it to anyone else quite yet.

The four went to lunch at a small café near their potential new home. The boys sat quietly as the girls sipped their hot beverages, avidly discussing the possibilities if they were to get the place. Lily was discussing ideas for closet organization with their large walk in closets, when she stopped mid sentence, looking thoroughly discouraged.

"What is it?" Vera asked her. Albus and Scorpius both seemed to realize Lily's sudden mood shift.

"Well," she began reluctantly as she set down her drink. "It's just I suppose we should have asked Cassie to move in with us." Lily had almost forgotten about the third part of their trio. She didn't see the look on Vera's face right away, that told her there was something she didn't know, but she did catch it on Al's.

"What is it?" Lily asked eyeing the two.

"You left the wedding reception early," Vera said. "And, well Hugo and Cassie, they're moving in together."

Lily let out a loud sigh of relief, but then noticed Vera wasn't finished yet.

"Lily, they're engaged." Albus finished what Vera had been saying. Vera sent Albus a grateful look, giving him a slight hint of hope.

"Oh wow!" Lily couldn't help the feeling of excitement for her friend. It bubbled up inside of her like a shaken soda, but quickly fizzled as her mind began to work out unanswered questions.

"Wait," she said. "Why didn't I hear about this before now? I mean I know I left early, but she could have owled. You guys could have told me sooner, you know." Lily wasn't angry with her brother or friend, but was beginning to take it out on them. The four finished their lunch, and Albus and Scorpius went back to their own flat, giving Lily a little space to figure things out with her friend.

When Vera and Lily got back to her parent's home the two girls went straight to her room, and Lily scribbled a quick letter to her other best friend. The two used to be much closer than her and Vera because they were in the same house at school, but then Vera began spending the summers with the Potter's and she and Lily grew closer. Lily never considered one over the other, but perhaps that was just the way things happened.

After the letter was sent off with her owl, Lily kicked her shoes off, and threw herself next to Vera on her twin-sized bed. The two girls barely fit, each one hanging off the bed slightly.

"I cant wait to get that place," Lily said, allowing herself to feel excited once again.

"Me too!" Vera squealed. She was excited for the idea of living with her best friend, but also greatly relieved that she had a solution to the problem that stemmed from her family. She had kept her family troubles quiet for a long time. Lily was the only one that truly knew the extent of her family's problems. Vera became friends with Lily in her first year, and her parents didn't care for that, and though she was sorted into Slytherin, like the rest of her family, she never acted Slytherin enough for them. In many ways she wondered why she was even sorted into that house. Lily didn't realize how grateful Vera felt toward her, not just for agreeing to move out of her parents and in with her, but also for the past seven years of friendship. Vera wasn't sure she would have even been friends with Cassie if it weren't for Lily.

When dinnertime came around Lily was anxious to see her father, and find out what happened with Teddy. Despite that morning, Lily felt bad for Teddy. He seemed so lost at times, and he wasn't a bad person in her eyes. She never realized the extent of Vic's pain from their breakup. She made it seem mutual, and she wondered if Teddy thought about it as often as her cousin did. Somehow Lily doubted it.

Lily and Vera heard her father's voice as soon as he entered the house. The two girls rushed downstairs, greeting her father.

"Lily!" Harry had thought about his daughter the entire day, but unfortunately couldn't get away from work. James offered to watch after his little sister, but Harry thought that would be too much and that Lily didn't need a babysitter. "Are you alright? I told your mum to let you know I took care of things."

"She did," Lily assured him.

"Good. Dinner smells good. Are you joining us, James?" Her father turned towards her brother, who nodded as he made his way into the kitchen, no doubt in search of a pre-dinner snack.

Lily fiddled with the sleeve of her jumper. "Dad?" She asked a bit hesitant.

"What is it?" Harry pushed his messy hair off his forehead showing his scar.

"I was just wondering what happened with Teddy, if you don't mind me asking." Vera left the room, giving the two a bit of privacy.

"Nothing happened," Harry answered his daughter. "Technically he didn't do anything that could be severely punished. For now he is forbidden to see you. I put a spell that won't allow him within 100 yards of you. And I've suggested he look into some sort of counseling."

Lily was relieved to hear that he hadn't been sent to Azkaban, though that now seemed like an overreaction on her part. Scorpius said if it were up to him he would have already suffered a kiss from the dementors.

Harry saw the flash of relief that crossed his daughter's face as he told her most of what happened. He did leave out the threats that were made on the parts of him, James, and Ron. Hermione had been the voice of reason in that area. Though it wasn't her department, as soon as she heard she showed up to stop the men from doing something reckless.

"Lils," Harry said, placing his hand on her small shoulder. "I know you care for Teddy, but he isn't the person you thought he was. Not anymore."

"I know," Lily said sadly.

"Let's get some dinner," her father said. "Before James eats it all. I don't know what he's always doing here when he has a place of his own," he joked following Lily into the dining room, where the table was already set, and the food out.

Lily knew that she needed to address the two life changes she'd made and was hoping to make in her life, and felt that dinner was the time to do it. She decided to approach the apartment that she was hoping to get with Vera first.

Lily watched James scoop a heaping spoonful of potatoes on his plate as she spoke. "Mum, dad, I need to discuss something with you." Both of her parents looked towards the young witch. They hated to admit it, but she wasn't a girl anymore. Now that Lily had her parent's attention she wasn't really sure where to go from there.

"I suppose this has to do with Scorpius?" Her father asked. He didn't look angry, but wasn't exactly happy.

Lily was thrown by her father's response, but decided to go with it. "Actually there are two things I need to discuss with you, and yes, one of them involves him."

"I ran in to Malf—I mean Draco, at the Ministry today. He said something about his wife inviting you on a trip with them?"

"Yes," Lily said. "Astoria, is very kind, and she invited me on a trip they were planning this weekend." Lily paused, taking a breath. 'I'm a grown witch, so I don't think I need to ask permission, merely to give notice of things like this."

Ginny looked slightly shocked at her daughter, while Harry, just stared at her. Ginny recovered first.

"Of course, sweetie. We know your and adult now. We just don't want to see you make the wrong choices."

"You think Scorpius is the wrong choice?" Lily stared hard at both of her parents. Her mother had always supported her choice to be with Scorpius, and at times even pushed it.

"Of course not," Ginny replied quickly. "Scorpius is a nice boy. But do you think you need to settle down so fast?"

Lily fought the urge to roll her eyes at her mother. "You settled down with dad much earlier, and besides I'm not marrying him or anything. It's just a weekend trip, which I have already said yes to."

Harry resumed his eating, not commenting on the issue further. The fact that she was now dating a Malfoy was only a small part of what bothered him. In truth it didn't matter who she dated, it was just hard for him to accept her dating anyone.

"Anyways, I have some other, more exciting news," Lily tried to sound excited, but knew she was failing. She cleared her throat, and closed her eyes for a moment before continuing. Her parents looked at each other, worried at what their daughter would say next. "Vera and I want to become roommates."

Ginny spoke before Harry. "That's wonderful! You know we love you, Vera," she said turning towards the dark haired beauty.

"I'm glad you're on board, because we already found a place," Lily was now speaking more avidly, but stopped when she saw her parents' transformed expressions. It seemed that they had misunderstood her, thinking the two girls would be living there, seeing as they had spare rooms.

The girls hadn't thought about that, but neither was thrilled with the idea. Lily told her parents the girls would talk about it and do what felt right for them. The two girls went to Lily's room, but neither had to say a word to know what the other wanted, and that was to have the first flat they had seen become their new home.

They fell asleep talking of delicate ways they might tell her parents, despite their generous offer to allow Vera to live there.

It turned out that the girls fretted for nothing, because Harry and Ginny Potter talked it over too, and agreed that it could be healthy for the girls to be on their own, but they insisted they accept some financial help until they were steady on their feet and had adapted to their new jobs, because both knew it could be very difficult juggling so many changes at once.

Lily also had to prepare for dinner with the Malfoys that evening. She would be meeting Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. She wasn't going into the dinner blind, she knew about their history, but promised herself she wouldn't hold it against them. She dressed in a modest navy blue dinner dress, that had just enough lace to look girly, with a cream colored cardigan, and matching flats. She let her hair fall in its natural loose curls, because she knew Scorpius always preferred her hair down. He hadn't been by to visit her since the previous day, and Lily longed for his warmth and the comfort he brought her, just with his presence.

As she waited in the living room for his arrival by floo, she felt her nerves begin to stir. She wasn't sure why, but she had the feeling the evening would not go as smoothly as Scorpius had promised. When he finally showed up, just on time, he looked quite handsome. He was dressed in dark clothes, which contrasted drastically with his light hair and skin. Lily had to stop herself from staring at him. He wore a crooked smile, that reminded Lily of the first time she told him she loved him. It seemed once his defenses were down he went from a smirk to the smile he now wore. She smiled up at her man, feeling quite pleased that she decided to wear a dress rather than something more casual.

Scorpius crossed the room in a few large strides and pulled Lily into her arms. He buried his nose in her hair, inhaling her scent and trying to memorize the feel of her silky locks against his cheek. He pressed his palm lightly into the small of her back, bringing her closer to him.

"I've missed you," he said quietly. His breath warmed Lily's face as she took in his minty winter scent.

"Me too," she said as he lowered his lips to hers.

They didn't have a chance to lose themselves in the moment, because someone at the doorway cleared their throat loudly. The two reluctantly pulled apart and looked up to see Harry and Ginny. Lily could tell it was her father that interrupted them, because his cheeks were slightly pink, and her mother was smiling widely at the couple.

Harry moved to talk to Scorpius, clearly wanting some privacy. "Want to have a drink in my study?" Harry asked the younger man. Scorpius nodded, following Harry out of the room.

Ginny looked at her daughter and smiled widely, though Lily thought she caught a hint of sadness in the smile. "I hope you know that the last night at dinner I didn't mean that I don't think you and Scorpius should be together." Lily hadn't anticipated a mother daughter chat right before she and Scorpius left. As Ginny continued she didn't seem judgmental, she simply wanted to explain how she felt to her daughter. "I've always liked Scorpius for you. He is sweet, and handsome. I'm just worried you're settling down a little too fast is all." Lily was about to protest, but Ginny stopped her. "I know I made my choices young, and so I've decided you could do the same if you wish. I just can't help but remember how you said things were over between you two, and wonder what changed?" Now Ginny stayed quiet, no doubt waiting for a response from Lily.

"Look, mum, I know things have been up and down with us, but now I just know. He loves me, and we never stopped caring for each other when we were apart. I don't know what to say or what you need to hear to convince you, but I suppose time will tell." Lily stood in front of her mother, no longer a child.

Ginny smiled again, showing her young face for only a moment, before she looked her age again. "I had a feeling about you and Teddy." The words disarmed Lily and she felt the need to explain, but couldn't find the words. Ginny pulled Lily into a hug, and whispered, "I could never think bad of Teddy, but if he lays a finger on you again, he'll have me to answer to." When Lily pulled back she saw that her mother was smiling.

Lily always felt most comfortable with her mother, but there were some things she had chose to keep from her, and now she felt the pang of regret at not fully trusting the woman.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Ginny released Lily from her grasp, and turned to leave the room. She was only gone a moment, and when she came back she held out a small velvet box. "It's a graduation present," Ginny said as she eyed her daughter's skeptical fingers that fiddled with the clasp on the front of the box.

"Mum, don't you usually wait until NEWTS results arrive to give the present?"

"Well that was with your brothers. If they scored poorly we weren't going to give them something grand!" Ginny and Lily laughed in unison at her mother's words, because both knew she was dead serious, and that the boys were expected to do well. "It doesn't matter what you get. We know you did the best you could, and that's all we ever wanted from you."

Lily smiled as she opened the box, not looking in it right away. A simple silver necklace lay in the box. Lily studied the delicate looking necklace, which held a single pearl on the end.

"It's white gold," Ginny said. "If you don't like it we can find you something else. I thought it would look nice with your outfit tonight."

"It's perfect," Lily said softly as she took the necklace out of the box. It seemed the pearl had been charmed to change colors, because as she held it, it turned the same shade of cream color as her cardigan and shoes. Lily offered the necklace to her mother. "Would you?"

"I'll do it," Harry said as he and Scorpius reentered the room. Lily looked at the two, eying her father suspiciously. Lily lifted her hair as her father clasped the necklace around her neck. She turned around gave him a swift kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," she said. "I love it." She clutched the pendent in her hand. She turned to Scorpius who reached for her hand.

"Have a good time, you two." Ginny waved at the two getting ready to leave. Harry wrapped his arm around his wife's waist, and pulled her into his side as Scorpius stepped into the fireplace and went first. Lily took one last look at her parents, the affection between the two clearly evident in the way they looked into each other's eyes. She smiled and threw the floo powder as she announced her exit.

Floo wasn't the easiest way to travel, and Lily's clothes were slightly sooty from the powder. Scorpius offered his hand, helping Lily out of the fireplace. She pulled her wand out of her pocket, casting a quick cleaning charm on herself. She took in the room they had come into. She had been there months and months ago, when his parents were hosting a New Year party.

"Ready?" Scorpius asked. Lily didn't feel entirely sure of herself, and began to doubt that it was even a good idea for her to meet his grandparents. She wasn't sure that it was necessary quite yet, but Scorpius had insisted, saying it was important to him. She couldn't resist. The doubt must have shown on her face, because Scorpius' smile turned into a slight frown, and his eyebrows drew in. "We don't have to do this. I know a million ways out of here. They wont even know we were here."

Lily seriously considered his offer, but mentally slapped herself at her selfishness. She looked down at the lacy fabric on her dark blue dress, admiring its beauty.

"I'm ready." She finally said. Scorpius still looked ready to bolt if she said the word, but she tried to assure him with a warm smile. He gently squeezed her hand, and then led them out of the small study.

Lily didn't pay attention to her surroundings as Scorpius led her through various rooms. She caught glimpses of some, decorated in pastel colors, and another that had a large grand piano, which surely cost more than everything she owned.

The dining room was quite a bit larger than the one at her house, and decorated in much more luxurious furniture. Lily admired the beautiful chandelier that hung in the center of the room above the table. The table was also one of the largest she had ever seen, rivaling those in the great hall of Hogwarts. She tried not to let her eyes linger on any one spot for too long, but couldn't help it. She had never seen the place done up like it was. Last time she was there they had eaten in a smaller room, probably what they equated to a breakfast nook.

Astoria was the first to greet the two. She looked as beautiful as ever, and seemed to have the permanent air of elegance to her. Her dark hair was twisted up off her shoulders, showing off a beautiful diamond necklace. Her dress was a simple black cocktail dress, but she wore it as though it were an evening gown.

"Hello, son." She greeted Scorpius warmly, taking his free hand in hers. "You look handsome, as ever. And, Lily, you look absolutely lovely," She pulled the younger girl into a tight hug.

Draco came up behind the woman, and smiled towards his son, and his girlfriend. He placed his hands on Astoria's waist, pulling her to him. "Glad you could make it," he said politely. His voice didn't hold the cold tone it usually did as he spoke to Lily. He actually looked as though he was pleased to see the girl.

"Oh, Draco, wouldn't it be lovely if our grandchildren had Lily's beautiful red hair?" Draco looked taken aback at his wife's words, while Lily and Scorpius both turned bright shades that matched her hair color.

"Mum!" Scorpius cried. Draco looked amused at Scorpius' embarrassment and seemed to forget his own shock for the moment.

"Let's sit," Draco finally said, "Mum and dad will be out soon."

Just after he said the words, Narcissa and Lucius entered the room. The eldest Malfoy woman stood, rigid as an icy rock. Her platinum and brown hair was pulled back, making the her look severe. Her skin was taut, and despite her old age, she didn't appear to have many wrinkles. She wore a simple grey gown that reached the floor, and stood at least a head taller than Lily, making her feel even smaller than she was. Lucius Malfoy was even taller than his wife. He held himself with pride, despite what Lily knew to be true of him. He had a strong jaw, and his eyes were almost snakelike. Lily saw a slight resemblance between him and his son, not like Scorpius and Draco, who had many common features.

The family in whole was quite fierce to behold, but Lily straightened herself up, making a mental promise to herself that she would not appear weak. She wasn't weak. She was a powerful witch, like her mother, and wouldn't appear otherwise. So as the Malfoys took their seats, Lily smiled towards them. Narcissa seemed slightly offended, while Lucius ignored her completely.

Astoria seemed completely oblivious of the elder Malfoys and continued to discuss the weekend plans with Lily and Scorpius. Lily found herself somewhere in the middle of the conversation, and was feeling more confortable than she ever had around the Malfoys. Scorpius seemed pleased that Lily was getting along well with his mother. The two women talked avidly of clothes, and different hairstyles.

"Like I said earlier I just adore your vibrant hair!"

Lily took the compliment with less embarrassment this time. "Thank you. It's darker than most of my cousins. Neither of my brother's have hair quite like mine. "

'It would be absolutely adorable on a little Malfoy." Astoria winked, at her son, who looked ready to Avada himself. Lily smiled at Scorpius.

"I don't know," she said, going along with it this time. "I just love your son's hair." Astoria and Lily burst into laughter at the same time, upon seeing Scorpius turn a violent shade of green.

"That's enough," Lucius spoke. His voice boomed through the dining hall, silencing Lily and Astoria. Narcissa didn't look surprised by her husband's sudden interruption, if fact, it was pretty clear that she was expecting it. The woman had a smirk on her face, which infuriated Lily to no end.

"I wont sit idly by as my daughter in law makes friends with a Weasley." He wasn't yelling, but his voice echoed through the room, cutting the silence like a sharp blade. Lily supposed that he conveniently chose to ignore the fact that she was there as his grandson's girlfriend.

"I'm only half Weasley, sir," Lily said, and then smirked a little as she looked at the two oldest Malfoys. "Don't forget I'm also half Potter." Lily knew she was walking a dangerous line, but couldn't stop herself. He could insult her family, but that wouldn't make her any less proud of being a part of it.

Draco looked at Lily with his mouth slightly open, while Astoria looked as though she might burst out laughing again. Scorpius on the other hand looked outraged, making Lily uncomfortable. She didn't want to upset him, but she couldn't just sit there when someone was outright rude to her.

"You think you deserve to be part of this family? To bear the name Malfoy, do you? I'd sooner be in the grave than have a Weasley/Potter grandchild." Lucius looked directly at the young girl that sat across the table from him. His cold gaze bore into hers, but she didn't back down.

Lily opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by Scorpius.

"I wont have this grandfather." Scorpius stood up from the table, pulling Lily with him. His voice was full of authority, which Lily had never heard him sound like. "I came to dinner at your request, but I wont sit idly by as you insult the girl I love." Scorpius used his grandfather's own words against him as he moved to leave the table, bringing Lily with him. Before they left the room he stopped and turned to look at his grandfather over his shoulder. "And you can bet your old ass there will be little red haired grandchildren running around the Manor. A ton of them!" Lily figured he'd said the words to piss his grandfather off, and didn't put any weight on them.

At his son's words Draco stood up from the table. He had never been a man to stand up to his father, and he wasn't intending on doing that now. But the truth was Lily made Scorpius happy, and his wife adored her, so how could he not like the girl? "Scorpius, please sit down. You too, Lily." He smiled at the two of them, and sent a warning look in his parent's direction. "I want a pleasant dinner, for once, father." Lily and Scorpius went back to their seats at the table as per Draco's request.

Narcissa watched the events unfolding. She had always cared for her son, and was willing to risk her life for him. The older woman looked at Lily for a long time, trying to see what the others saw, but just couldn't. The only thing she could figure was that perhaps over time she would see why everyone in her family seemed to love Lily Potter. She knew her husband would not go for it, but she refused to lose her son over the matter.

"I hear you recently graduated from Hogwarts?" Narcissa made the effort to speak to the young girl. It was the first time she had spoken that evening, and her husband looked at her, appalled.

"Yes, ma'am," Lily responded. "I'm hoping for top marks so I can begin training as a healer." Lily had found her calling much later than the other members of her family, in her last year, but knew it was one thing that would make her happy, at least she hoped it was.

"Well," Narcissa said in a cool voice. "We'll see, wont we?"

Lily's own response was equally as cool. "I suppose so," she said as she took a sip of her soup, just as the main course was on its way out.

The rest of dinner went off without any major issues. Narcissa didn't say much, only making a remark here or there. Astoria quickly took over the conversation, while Draco kept an eye on his father, who every now and then grumbled something inaudible to himself or his wife. Scorpius kept Lily near him, ready to defend her honor again if need be. After dinner Astoria invited Scorpius and Lily to have drinks with them, but Scorpius denied, saying he promised to have Lily home at a reasonable hour.

"Next time, then," Draco said, surprising Lily and Scorpius. He'd seemed to warm up to Lily considerably over a short amount of time.

"Thank you for having me, Mrs. Malfoy," Lily said as she put on her cardigan.

"Don't be silly, you're welcome any time. And call me Astoria!" The older woman smiled and hugged Lily and then her son.

"Mr. Malfoy," Lily said respectfully. "Thank you."

"Of course, Lily, and call me Draco. My wife and I aren't that old." Lily smiled as she readied herself to floo home. She took another look at the beautiful couple as she threw the powder down, and called out her address.

Lily stumbled out of the fireplace, surprised to see Al, James, and Vera sitting in the room, laughing over cups of hot tea. Scorpius staggered in just after Lily stepped out of the fireplace. Albus, James, and Vera all turned to look toward Lily and Scorpius.

"Well," James spoke first. "Obviously it went well." He stood up and looked at the two. "Unless you're really Lucius and Narcissa under the disguise of pollyjuice potion." He poked at Scorpius.

"How would poking me help?"

"I don't know it's just fun. Oi! Tell me something I don't know to prove it's you!"

Lily rolled her eyes at her brother's stupidity. "I don't think that would prove anything, James."

"How did it really go?" Albus asked now. He looked at Lily, though she noticed his gaze shifting back to Vera often.

"It was ok," Lily said. "I think Scorpius nearly gave his grandfather a heart attack!" Lily went to the chair Vera sat in, and scooted in next to her.

"So he wasn't too pleasant I take it?" Vera asked, moving over a little to make room for her friend.

Lily shook her head.

"Well, good for you mate. I suppose there are worse blokes for my little sister than you." James was joking as he slapped Scorpius on the shoulder and handed him a glass of firewhiskey. He also handed one to Al, and the three took the first drink at the same time.

Harry and Ginny showed up only a few minutes later, Harry pouring himself a glass.

"Your mother and I were talking," Harry said to Lily. "We think we've come up with an idea that we would feel more comfortable with, if you are willing to hear it out."

Lily and Vera both perked up, interested in what her father had to say. "We're willing to listen," Lily said, eying her friend to make sure it was ok.

"We aren't thrilled at the thought of you leaving home so fast. I know your brothers did, but there is enough room for both of you, should you change your mind." Harry paused to adjust his glasses.

"We would like it if you lived here in Godric's Hollow. We just think the city is too dangerous for you girls. You're so young, and we would worry constantly. About both of you." He added the last part and looked at Vera. Ginny nodded along, in agreement.

"But, dad" Lily protested. "We already found the perfect flat. It had just enough room for us, and it was within our price range."

Ginny stepped in now. "We're willing to put the down payment on a house for you. We actually have a couple in mind. You should at least consider them, sweetie."

"A house?" Both girls were shocked. "We can't accept that." Vera wasn't prideful, but she didn't want to take advantage of the Potter's kindness.

"It would be a graduation present. And we want to help you two with your first place."

Lily considered her mother's words, and couldn't deny it sounded like a tempting offer. 'Ok, we'll discuss it."

"Good," Harry said. "And one more thing, James would be living with you as well."

"What?" Lily nearly jumped out of her seat.

"I'm not that bad," James said defensively.

"Yes you are!" Lily argued back. "You're a pig!"

"At least I don't snore!"

"I do not!" Lily felt her cheeks heating up, embarrassed that Scorpius heard that.

"Ok," Ginny said. 'That's quite enough."

Lily eyed James, who stuck his tongue out at her, and Ginny shot him one last warning look.

Lily soon felt her eyes drooping. It had been a long day, and tomorrow was sure to be the same. Her parents had convinced the two girls to go looking at houses the next day, along with James.

**A/N: Ok, so super long chapter, but I wanted to get everything in! That's why it took me so long to get it out. There were a few little twists in there, what did you think of them? I also want to apologize for the last chapter…I forgot to do a grammar check, and it sounded pretty awful when I went back to reread it. So now I'm super close to 100 reviews, which I just can't believe! You all are so awesome for reading and reviewing! **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I do not usually right a/n at the beginning but I think I should warn everyone that this chapter contains some heated scenes. I don't think they warrant a higher rating, as I do not get too explicit. I felt the need to warn you all nonetheless, and if anyone thinks I should change the rating, please let me know. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters**

The next morning Ginny woke the girls up bright and early to go search for their new home. Lily rolled out of bed, feeling extremely exhausted. She showered and dressed quickly, not bothering to see if what she wore matched. She met her parents, Vera, and James downstairs for breakfast. Her best friend, of course, looked impeccable as usual, making Lily feel like a toad. She didn't say anything at breakfast, still slightly upset that her parents were trying to rope the two girls into living with James. Her overbearing, overprotective brother, of all people!

She moved her eggs around on the plate, mixing them with the rest of her food, before disposing of the plate. Her mother noticed her bad mood, but chose to let it go, hoping she would come around, while James and her father seemed completely unaware.

They left the house in the family car, that they rarely used. Harry could drive, though they usually preferred apparating or using the floo. Lily sat in the back between her friend and brother. She hated sitting in the middle, but was almost always forced to growing up. The boys used the excuse that she was the smallest, and fit there better, which was still the case. The drive was quick though, and Lily didn't have time to wish she could have a window seat.

They stopped at a small row house that reminded Lily slightly of Grimmauld place, though this house looked well cared for, and was considerably brighter. There were potted plants near the doorway, and the windows were open, showing the empty inside of the house. There was a small, gated yard, that looked like it might be the perfect place for a garden of sorts, though Lily didn't garden and neither did Vera, at least that she knew of.

"This place is just lovely," Vera commented as they walked into the house. James didn't appear to be that concerned with the house altogether. He seemed to just be going along with whatever his parents wanted.

The floors were carpet, which Lily detested, though she didn't need to voice it. Her face spoke for her, as she glared around the small living room that felt like a cave. The walls were painted a dark color, and though Lily knew it was an easy fix she didn't care at the moment.

'This place is a hole," Lily said. Neither Harry nor Ginny argued with her on that, but they continued to look around, probably wanting to give the place a chance.

Lily moved on from the living room, and went up the stairs, which creaked loudly with every step she took. Even Ginny was beginning to look as though she wanted nothing more than to leave the place at that moment. Once up stairs the group took one look and agreed to leave. The rooms were small with wood paneling, and the bathroom would need serious fixing just to get it in working condition. They all agreed that the place would need months of renovations to be livable.

When they pulled up to the second house Lily felt even more reluctant to get out of the car. She didn't want to give it a chance, because she already found the place she wanted to live. For a moment she sat in the car, contemplating whether she should throw a fit and demand to go home, but concluded that she was probably too old to get away with that.

She got out of the car, and trudged up to the house. It was another row house, and to be honest it was quite unremarkable. There was a small porch, just the perfect size for a reading chair or a bench. Lily wasn't sure why, but Vera seemed excited at this prospect. Her eyes were wide as she took in the house. It did appear larger than the last one, and looked to be three stories.

Vera pulled Lily in the house after her parents and brother had already entered. "This place looks wonderful," she said quietly.

"Yeah, that's what you said about the last place," Lily reminded her. As soon as they entered the house, Lily knew Vera was right about this one. The hardwood floors ran throughout the home, and the fireplace in the living room appeared to be a working one. There were large windows in the front and back of the house, letting in plenty of natural light. The staircase led upstairs to the bedrooms, and downstairs to a basement, which doubled as an apartment. The kitchen and living room were on the first floor, and the second floor was where the rooms were. There were three, two large ones that would be hers and Vera's room, and a smaller one that could be a study. Their was an attic upstairs, which could be converted into a living space as well, with the potential of becoming a master bedroom with a bathroom. The space was large, but completely undone, and would have to be a project worked on in the future.

After two more flats and a house, the group was on their way back to the Potter house. Ginny and Vera talked excitedly about the second house they had looked at. Lily had to admit it wasn't a bad option. If James occupied the basement they wouldn't have to deal with him too often. Still, she wasn't giving up on their flat so easily. There were several things about the house that didn't appeal to Lily, though she could only think of the fact that she a Vera would have to share a bathroom, which they were planning to with the other flat anyways.

Lily didn't have time to worry over where she would be living next week as she packed her weekend bag, preparing to leave later that evening for the trip to the Malfoy's beach home. She stuffed her clothes in, not bothering to fold them, only to unpack them moments later and attempt to organize them. She was still packing when she felt a sudden warmth spread across her back. She stiffened slightly as strong arms wrapped around her waist, drawing her away from her packing and to the heat of a body.

"I've missed you." Lily relaxed as Scorpius' voice filled her ears.

"I'm almost done," she responded without turning around.

"Don't worry about that now," Scorpius said, turning her around to face him. He placed his hand under her chin raising her face to his. "You've still plenty of time. I'm early."

"Well I still have a lot to do." Lily wasn't purposefully being rude, she was just feeling stressed about the weekend and moving out of her parent's. Her patience was dwindling, and she just wanted to keep her hands busy, even if her mind wasn't.

"Hey," Scorpius said. The worry in his voice, made Lily stop to look at him. "Are you alright?" His eyebrows were drawn in and his lips were turned down as he looked directly at Lily.

"I'm fine," she said and then sighed heavily regretting her irritation. It wasn't his fault she was tired, and stressing over things that really weren't that important. "I am, its just there's a lot going on with the new place. And I don't want to live with my brother. I mean Al would be ok, but not James!" Lily didn't voice her concerns about the weekend. She wasn't even sure what she had to be worried about.

"Things will be fine. I'm sure it wont be that bad with James." He brushed her hair out of her face as he continued. "And if it is, you can always escape with me."

Lily finally cracked a smile and quirked an eyebrow. "I don't think Al would like that very much." She couldn't imagine her brother's dismay if he were to wake up and have Lily in his flat, knowing very well that she slept in the same bed as his best mate. It would definitely be an explosive situation.

"I meant the Manor. Mum said it was fine."

Lily felt the sudden rush of gratitude toward her boyfriend and his family (well, most of them). She pulled him to her forcefully, pressing her lips to his. He responded almost immediately, kissing her back ardently. She didn't let the kiss last as long as either of them would have liked, and pulled back before the kiss could deepen. Both were breathing a little heavier than normal when a knock sounded at her door. Lily looked at Scorpius, his eyes wide and beseeching, before reluctantly calling out, "Come in."

"Was I interrupting something?" James joked as he eyed the two. Lily noticed Scorpius' cheeks were slightly pink, though he was at least breathing normal again. Lily pulled at her hair out of nervous habit.

"What do you want, James?" Lily didn't hide the agitation in her voice at her brother. She looked at him defiantly, but he didn't seem to notice. He stepped in, nonchalant as ever.

"There's no need to be so grumpy, Lils. I know you don't want to live with me, but it wont be that bad, I promise." Lily softened a little toward her brother, who seemed a little hurt at her reluctance to live with him. She could hardly blame him in everything, he was just an innocent bystander in everything.

"I know," Lily said. "I just need a little time to get used to the idea is all. I'm sure it'll be brilliant." She tried to sound sincere, but it came out sarcastic, and James flinched slightly before quickly composing himself.

"Well I just came up here to tell you that Cassie is downstairs. I told her you had to finish packing and then you'd be down."

"Ok, yeah. I'm almost done." Lily felt bad for her rudeness toward James, but he was out of the room before she could even attempt and apology, which would more than likely come off sounding insincere. Throwing the remainder of the things in her bag, she let her mind wonder to the excitement she felt to finally see her friend. In the end her bag was a jumbled mess, but she didn't care. Scorpius followed her downstairs, carrying her bag over his shoulder.

"Lily!" Cassie screeched upon Lily entering the room. She ran towards Lily and threw her arms around her. She quickly rambled through the short story of how Hugo popped the question. Apparently he wasn't planning it, but it slipped out, and when she didn't reject him, he ran home and grabbed the ring. Lily was a little surprised that her friend didn't expect more from him. She seemed like the kind that would want a grand proposal and a wedding to match. Maybe she really was growing up.

Lily admired the ring Hugo had given Cassie. It was quite old fashioned, which again surprised Lily. Apparently the ring had been in the family for several generations, so that explained its old appearance.

"I'm so happy for you," Lily said as she continued to admire the ring on her friend's finger.

"I want you and Vera to be bridesmaids."

"Of course," Lily replied automatically, "I can't wait! When Scorpius and I get back, we can start the planning."

"Yeah, we wont have long." Cassie eyed Hugo. "We haven't told anyone yet, but we want to get married before the summer ends." Hugo moved to wrap his arms around Cassie from behind, holding her close to him. Lily couldn't help but look at the couple suspiciously.

"What's the rush?" She finally asked, as she saw her friend and cousin becoming increasingly uncomfortable under her scrutinizing gaze.

"I just really want a summer wedding, and we don't want to wait a whole other year." Lily wasn't completely satisfied with the answer, but she accepted it for the time being, not wanting to ruin her friend's big moment. She watched the way her cousin and Cassie interacted, and was happy they found each other. Their relationship would never be a dull one. Both were extremely fiery in their own ways. The suspicion didn't fade after the couple left, but Lily didn't let her mind settle on it. Seeing Scorpius, as he looked at her with a look of pure longing, her mind returned to the trip. She was worried for reasons she couldn't quite calculate, but decided not to dwell on those things, as the couple readied to leave.

Scorpius and Lily apparated to the land just outside the beach house, giving Lily a brief moment to take in her surroundings. Her nose filled with the smell of ocean water, and the evening breeze was cool, causing a slight shiver to rack through her body. She didn't have long to admire the beach setting as Scorpius turned to her surprising her by pulling her in for a deep kiss. It took Lily a moment to recover from the shock, but she swiftly fell into the kiss. He pulled her body to his, wanting to feel her small frame secure in his, which also helped to shield her from the chilly night air. His hand began to roam her body beginning at her back and working their way up to her hairline.

Lily wondered if the kiss was going to stop or if he would continue to kiss her until she combusted. She wasn't sure if she stiffened, but something caused him to pull back. He didn't speak at first as he just observed Lily with a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"It's nice not to have to worry about interruptions," he finally said. Scorpius took Lily's hand in his and began walking toward the beach house that was alight, not far off in the distance. As they approached the house he paused and turned toward her. "My mum assumed we would be staying together, since that morning at the Manor and all." His voice was uncertain and he quickly added, "If you don't want to, that's perfectly fine. I can make other arrangements."

Lily thought about it for a moment. She trusted Scorpius and doubted he would try something she wasn't ready for. A small part of her mind argued that she was ready to take things to the next level. She tried to suppress thoughts of her and Scorpius tangled up in each other as she resonded. "No that's fine," she said as casually as she could.

"Are you sure?" Scorpius was always the gentleman, which was only one of the many things that drew her to him.

"Completely." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek quickly before he opened the door to the house. He smiled at the gesture and put his hand to his cheek, wanting to savor the feel of her lips on his skin. Once inside the house Lily took in the cool breezy feel. It was decorated in soft colors that promoted relaxation.

"Mum, Dad?" Scorpius called into the house.

"Yes, son," Astoria's voice drifted to them from the kitchen. "We're just making dinner," she said as the two entered the kitchen. Astoria was dressed more casual that Lily had ever seen her. She wore pale linen pants and a coral shirt. Lily almost laughed when she saw Draco. The man was in shorts. Shorts! Lily struggled to repress the urge to laugh, but Draco saw her reaction.

"Yes, my wife does have interesting taste when it comes to what I must wear." Gesturing toward his shorts and open toed shoes he smiled to show his own amusement as his wife looked as though she took offense at his words.

"I think you look fantastic," Lily said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

"I think we're going to get settled in before dinner is finished if that's alright," Scorpius said. He was still holding the bags, and Lily had to admit it would be nice to see their room. She followed as Scorpius led the way to their room.

"My parents stay in that wing of the house." He pointed to another side of the house that Lily hadn't even realized was there. The house was so much larger than it had appeared from the outside, and she was trying not to feel overwhelmed, as she often did at the Manor. They finally arrived at their room, and Lily felt at home as soon as she was there. She wasn't even sure she wanted to go outside at all. The bed was quite a bit larger than her twin size at home. She sat on the edge, and almost melted into it, knowing she would sleep well that night. The room was painted a soft green color, and there was an adjoining bathroom. She didn't have much time to study the room, but it was cozy.

"I love it," Lily said without thinking.

"I love you," Scorpius replied, causing Lily to turn to face him. He moved to sit next to her. He pulled her hand into his and brought it to his lips, brushing them across her knuckles. Lily didn't notice when he paused briefly on her ring finger, placing a deliberate kiss there before moving on. Scorpius groaned as he pulled back. "We could skip dinner, you know."

Lily breathed deeply and straightened herself up. "No, we cant."

"I suppose you're right." They moved their bags from to doorway, where Scorpius had left them next to the bed, so they wouldn't trip on them when they entered and exited the room.

Dinner was delicious, and although Lily didn't eat shellfish, she enjoyed everything else there was to choose from. She wasn't sure why she felt so exhausted by the time they were finished eating. She supposed she did have a long day, and needed a little time to gather her thoughts. Astoria and Draco made plans for the four of them to hit the beach early the next day for a little swimming, so she wanted to get a good night of rest.

The bed was so huge that Lily was sure she and Scorpius could sleep through the night with little or no contact, although that was far from what she wanted. When Scorpius climbed in next to Lily he didn't reach for her right away, and instead turned to face her. Lily couldn't help but admire his beauty for a moment. His stormy grey eyes probed her as she looked at him, trying to memorize the shape of his lips, and the curve of his nose. She brushed his blonde hair off his forehead, allowing her to see into his deep grey orbs.

"I love this place already," she said. It was the truth, she already felt the stress of everything melt away just by his presence and the place they were. She forgot her worries from earlier, and felt wholly there in that moment with just her and Scorpius.

"We can come here anytime, you know." He propped himself up on one of his arms, facing her.

"We should just live here," Lily said digging her back into the comfort of the bed. She laughed a little at the thought of the two of them running off and forgetting the world, though there wasn't anything very funny about that.

"I would live with you." His voice didn't falter the slightest as he spoke with a sense of utter nonchalance.

"What?" Lily looked directly at Scorpius. How could he say something like that so casually?

"I mean, someday. I would love to live with you." Lily wasn't sure he meant someday at first, but decided to let it go, not wanting things to get awkward. He seemed to register the weight of his words, and tried to alleviate some of the tension as a result. "As long as my grandparents never show up, we could live here," he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Where are your grandparents?" Lily asked, not fooled by his subject switch.

"Oh, grandfather refused to come. So my grandmother stayed behind with him."

"Because of me." Lily didn't feel responsible for the petty actions of the older Malfoys, but she couldn't deny that she hated being the cause of a rift in the family.

"Mum's much happier to have you. She doesn't really care for grandfather."

"I don't want to be the cause of family problems," Lily said. She was studying the pattern of the comforter when Scorpius pulled her face to look at his.

"You aren't, love, I promise. Grandfather and I have had our problems for a long time." Scorpius didn't elaborate, but Lily felt a little better. He pulled Lily into his arms, resting his cheek on the top of her head.

"What a terribly long day," Lily said as she yawned.

"I suppose it was for you. First the house hunting, and then Cassie coming to see you."

"I still can't believe she's getting married."

"Why?" Scorpius couldn't see Lily's face to know what she was feeling about the whole thing. "You think they're too young?"

"Well, no." Lily was struggling with her explanation, not wanting to come off the wrong way. "I've just known them for a while is all, and, well…"

"I know what you mean," he said, saving her from being forced to finish the sentence. "I saw them before. Remember our group date." It had seemed like a lifetime ago at this point. Back then she was still struggling with her feelings for Teddy.

"Oh yes. They break up a lot, but I suppose they have been doing well lately. I just don't get the rush."

"Yeah, it does seem a bit strange that it has to be so soon," Scorpius agreed. "But you don't think they're too young?" Lily was surprised that he continued with the question of their age. Sure they were young, but it wasn't uncommon for people their age to settle down, especially when you're in love. She thought about the question, but knew the answer well before she spoke it.

"No. My mum and dad were the same age. I think when you're with the one you want to spend the rest of your life with, well, you shouldn't hesitate."

Scorpius moved Lily in his arms so he could see her face. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you." There was no uncertainty in his voice as his eyes held Lily's steadily. His face was serious, but held a certain softness in it, that Lily saw often. It was a look Scorpius reserved for her alone, the girl that held his heart.

"I don't, I uh," Lily fumbled with her words, unsure of what her mind was trying to force her to say. She paused took a deep breath, and didn't think about the consequences as she responded. "I can't imagine my life with anyone else. I love you, Scorpius." She didn't care if they were young. Sometimes you just knew. She didn't care what her family would think, or his family either for that matter. All she knew was he was the only one for her, and she wouldn't let him go, not again.

Smilingly widely, Scorpius pulled her into his arms and kissed her fervently, not breaking the kiss when he pulled her on top of him. Lily placed her hands on his chest to steady herself as Scorpius continued kissing her. He broke the kiss and began brushing his lips on her neck and shoulder. "I love you," he said between kisses.

"Oh, Scorpius," Lily cried softly as his talented lips worked their way across her skin. She thought she might explode when he pulled back to look at her. He brushed his hand across her face resting it just above where her heart lay. She was sure he could feel her heat pounding beneath his palm.

"Lily Luna Potter," he said looking deeply into her eyes, "I want you to be my wife. Marry me, please."

She looked down at him. His hand moved up to rest at the nape of her neck and her hands were placed on his chest, supporting her. "Yes," she whispered. Scorpius held her face in his hands, staring intently at her silently before he brought his lips to hers. Lily tried to deepen the kiss, but he pulled back.

"I have something for you," he explained. He carefully lifted Lily off of him, setting her back on the bed as he got up. He went to his bag looking for something. Moving a few things around he returned moments later with a small box. Lily knew it was a ring, but couldn't help but wonder why he had it with him. "I don't usually carry this around with me, but, well, you never know when the time is right." He looked a bit embarrassed as he tried to explain his reasons for having the ring. He sat at the edge of the bed, and Lily moved to sit next to him, waiting for him to show her the ring. When he didn't open the box she looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

He smiled shyly at her before getting up again, but this time kneeling in front of her as she sat on the bed. He nestled his way between her legs, so their faces were only inches apart, and opened the small silver box. Lily caught her breath as she took in the ring. The large marquise diamond was set between two smaller emerald stones on each side. Though it looked like white gold, Lily knew the ring metal was probably platinum.

Scorpius watched Lily's face as she studied the ring. He couldn't tell what she thought of the ring, and her silence was beginning to drag on too long for his comfort. "If you don't like it we can pick you one that you want." His voice was quiet and his face anxious.

"Scorpius, it's beautiful." Relief flooded his face as she looked at him with a large smile and held out her hand. He took the ring out of the box and slid it on her third finger on her left hand. He admired how it looked for moment, before giving her back her hand.

Scorpius placed his hands on either side of Lily's face, holding it for a moment as he admired her beauty. "You are so beautiful." He pulled her to him then, pressing his lips to hers. He took his time, kissing her slowly, moving his lips in a rhythm that she could match.

The kiss quickly heated up. Lily couldn't seem to get close enough to Scorpius as she clawed at his clothes. He reacted in kind, pulling her shirt over her head. She moved atop of him, straddling his waist. Scorpius rubbed his palms against her bare abdomen. She took in a deep breath, her heart racing at his touch. His hands moved, trailing further up her back, when he finally pulled her to him. The warmth of their bodies together created a fire in each of them. Scorpius pulled back a moment, looking slightly pained as he did so.

"Lily," he breathed huskily. "If we don't stop now…" he trailed off, desperate for her. Lily responded by brushing her lips against his. He placed one of his hands at the nape of her neck, holding her lips to his as his tongue traced the line of her lips, begging for entrance. She obliged as his other hand moved to where her bra was hooked in the back. She stiffened slightly, causing Scorpius to break the kiss.

"It's just, I don't, I'm not…" Lily struggled trying to explain to Scorpius that she hadn't had any experience with what they were about to do. Scorpius pulled back slighlty, concern etched on his features, as he studied her own worried face. He cupped her cheek, and tried to smooth out the wrinkled between her eyebrows with his forefinger.

"I love you, Lily. I can wait." Scorpius moved to pull away from her, giving her a little space. The last thing he wanted was to make her feel pressured.

"I want to," Lily said in a shaky voice. She didn't like the empty feeling that replaced the warmth that Scorpius had provided only moments ago. "It's just I've never—" Scorpius pulled Lily back into a kiss, stopping her from continuing.

"I'll take care of you, love." Scorpius breathed into her ear. "But only if you really want to." Lily trusted him, and only nodded in response, not trusting her voice. Scorpius lowered his lips back down to her, brushing them across her cheek until they found her lips. The kiss was soft, and full of the passion the two felt building in them for so long. He was gentle as he placed her under him, and looked down at her with an expression of pure adoration. He loved the girl, and she loved him.

Although Lily was nervous, her nerves were quickly forgotten and she would someday looked back on the memory, knowing there wasn't a thing she would change about it. Scorpius had taken care of her, and treated her body with the delicacy he thought she deserved.

Afterward, Lily lay perfectly content with her head resting against Scorpius' shoulder. Nether had spoken, not quite sure what would be appropriate at the moment. Lily knew the conversation that would soon have to take place between the two of them, but for the moment she wanted only the complete happiness Scorpius gave her as his fingers drew lazy circles on her bare stomach. She wasn't entirely sure what sparked Scorpius to feel a sudden rush of insecurity, but it was evident as he spoke her name tentatively.

"Are you awake, Lily?" His fingers had stopped moving, and it seemed as though his entire body stiffened beneath her.

"Yes," she responded without moving.

His movements were awkward as he shifted around beneath her, until she was no longer resting on his shoulder, but on a pillow. Her lips turned down into a pout as Scorpius took in her face.

"Are you ok?" He asked, when he could finally see her face.

"I was perfectly content, until you shoved me off of you." Lily pouted full on now, showing her frustration with the incredibly gorgeous man beside her. Brushing his thumb across her pout Scorpius visibly relaxed, no longer seeming as nervous as he had only moments ago, though the insecurity was not fully fogotten.

"Is it always like this?" Lily's voice was quiet as she asked the question shyly. Her cheeks tinged a light pink, and she wanted to hide beneath the covers. She hadn't had any experience with any form of real intimacy, and could hardly believe it was that incredible for everyone. A smile tugged at his lips, making Lily feel as though her face was on fire. She moved to pull the sheets over her face, but Scorpius stopped her, stroking her blushing cheeks with his fingers.

"I wouldn't know, love," he said simply. Lily tried to find any kind of deception in his eyes, but couldn't. Pulling her into his arms he began to play with a loose strand of her auburn hair. Lily thought about his words, wanting to believe them. She didn't recall him having many serious girlfriends, and it also seemed that the ones he did date for a period of time were never very serious.

"Really," She finally asked, doubtfully.

"Really. I would never lie about that." He didn't seem offended at Lily's disbelief, but he wanted her to understand the truth. "I'd gladly take Veritaserum, if that would placate you. You might be surprised at the things you'd find out about me, though."

Lily was mildly shocked at the latter part of his statement, but could clearly hear the teasing tone he was using with her. "That won't be necessary. I believe you." Lily placed one of her hands on his chest to steady herself as she moved to look him in the eyes and give him a chaste kiss. "But I am curious to know these things that would surprise me."

He laughed, running his hands through his hair. "Silly little things," he said, avoiding giving a real answer.

"Tell me." Lily wasn't going to let it drop, and she would prove to Scorpius just how persuasive she could be.

"Give me a kiss first." He was still playful, but Lily feared that things would heat up quickly if she gave in, and from the glint in his eyes that was exactly what he was planning. Lily leaned in, releasing a small breath as she brushed her lips across Scorpius' neck and up to his cheek, stopping just short of his lips. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation Lily created so seamlessly with such a small gesture.

"Tell me," she breathed as her lips traced his jaw.

"After the dinner with my grandparents, when I went to bed that night, I dreamed of little red haired children running around." His eyes were still closed, focusing on the feel of Lily's lips. She smiled against his neck at his admission. Moving her lips toward his she brushed them against his. When he tried to capture her lips against his she moved back.

"More," she said with her lips against his neck this time.

His eyes were still closed as he recalled memories from his time at Hogwarts. "I developed my crush on you during your fourth year. I went home that summer and thought of you, your hair, your beautiful skin, your infectious smile. I fell in love with you the next year, though from a distance, I was always there, hoping you would see me." He opened his eyes when Lily's lips were no longer against his skin. She was looking at him, her eyes wide.

"I only wish it hadn't taken so long," her voice was sad as she spoke.

"All that matters is now," he breathed. Lily was suddenly aware of their bodies, as was Scorpius. Her heart accelerated as Scorpius closed in on her lips, locking them together. Once again they were tangled up in each other, forgetting the world, becoming their own world.

It was late in the evening, or early the next morning when both were asleep securely wrapped up in the arms of the other. Lily woke before him, feeling exhausted, but also with a strange sense of exhilaration coursing through her body from the events of the previous night. She carefully lifted her hand from where it rested on Scorpius' chest to admire the ring. It was too beautiful, and Lily felt a pang of sadness run through her. She sighed unconsciously, as Scorpius stirred. He blinked his eyes, focusing on the beautiful woman next to him. He noticed she was staring at the ring he'd just given her. The sad look on her face alerted him.

"What's wrong," he mumbled, still a little bleary from sleep.

"Nothing," Lily lied quickly. Scorpius sat up, more awake sending her a pointed look. She took a deep breath, hoping he would not take offense at her next words. "I just, I think we should maybe keep this a secret for a little while," she said holding up her finger to make her point clear. Scorpius nodded, not revealing any sort of emotion on his face. "I just want to enjoy it, before all the interrogations begin."

Again Scorpius held the perfect poker face. "That's understandable," he said. "But I am not a fan of keeping secrets." The solemnity of his face, made Lily regret bringing it up at all, but it was an unavoidable topic, especially since they would be seeing his parents soon. Lily opened her mouth to speak, but Scorpius stopped her as he pulled her into his arms. "I want everyone to know that you're mind. I want to show off my fiancé."

Scorpius' words disarmed Lily, but she just wasn't as prepared as he was to tell everyone. "Please," was all Lily could say. She felt torn with the situation. Instead of debating the situation further, Scorpius conceded.

"I suppose there is no need to disclose our relationship immediately," he said, though Lily knew the subject was not closed. "You're right, we should enjoy it before letting others intrude." Although his words were what Lily wanted to hear, there was a distance to them as she spoke, and she worried that perhaps he would change his mind. After a brief silence Scorpius sighed and pulled Lily tightly against his chest. "You are right, love. We will revisit the topic later, but for now lets enjoy the weekend." He kissed her forehead, before the two got up and readied for their day swimming.

**A/N: Sorry to cut it off there, but I had to end it somewhere! So I really want to know if that was all just too mushy. I was worried as I wrote it, but I just couldn't stop myself! Also I think I will be writing chapters of this length from now on, although they may come out a tad slower, I hope this is ok with you all. I received a really great response to the last chapter, and just want to say thank you to everyone that reviewed! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters**

Astoria Malfoy sat on the beach in the company of her husband. She enjoyed the warm weather as she rested in the sun's rays while Draco appeared to have fallen asleep beside her. She watched as her son wrapped his arms around the young woman before throwing her into the water. Lily Potter was not what Astoria had expected, but she couldn't deny that the girl seemed to fit perfectly with her son. Her wit allowed her to survive the dinner with the elder Malfoys. She smiled as Lily yelled something about "paying for that" toward her son. She looked over at her husband, who was lightly snoring. She brushed a strand of his blond hair out of his face and smiled, remembering the first time they met. It wasn't natural, like her son and Lily. Draco and Astoria were brought together by their parents, which she was now grateful for, though at the time she was quite upset about it. She tried her hardest not to like Draco, and even started seeing someone else, determined not to follow the rules her family set out for her. Over time, though, she couldn't deny he was charming, and eventually she found that she was in love with him. And after all the years, he still found ways to charm her. She gently shook his arm waking him.

"Love, I think we should go back to the beach house," she said eyeing the younger couple.

He yawned and rubbing his eyes, sat up. "Right," he said still sleepy.

Lily screeched loudly as Scorpius wrapped his arms around her, threatening to throw her into the water again.

"Don't you dare, Malfoy." Her voice was menacing, but Scorpius only smirked.

"Oh, so we're no longer on a first name basis?" He eyed her conspiratorially, though Lily wasn't quite sure what he was planning on doing. He pulled her against him, lowering his lips to her ear he whispered, "Should I call you Malfoy too then?"

"I'm not a Malfoy," she said.

"Yet," Scorpius added. He smiled widely at that and kissed her softly. Taking her face in his hands he deepened the kiss. With her mind all fuzzy from the kiss Lily couldn't help but think of everything that happened over the weekend, and was reluctant to leave at all.

"I don't want to go home," she breathed against his lips. The air was beginning to lose its heat from the setting sun causing a shiver to run through her.

"I know what you mean," he said. He pulled her close, trying to warm her. "We should go inside." He lifted Lily and carried her out of the water, despite her loud protests.

"If you don't put me down now," she threatened, causing Scorpius to laugh buoyantly.

"Your empty threats don't work with me, love." He carried her back to the house to prove his point. When he finally set her down she looked at him, the rage clear on her face, though he could also see a hint of amusement hidden behind her frown. A smile tugged at her lips before her foot crashed down on his toes. Scorpius wailed, partly surprised, and partly out of pain.

The summer carried on much less eventful than it had started once the two were back home. Scorpius was away often for work, so Lily threw herself into planning her friends wedding. Vera seemed to be distracted, though she was almost always with the girls. Cassie noticed too, but uncharacteristically kept her mouth shut.

A month later and Lily and Scorpius still hadn't announced their engagement to their friends or family. Scorpius was on a lunch break and the two were sitting on the new sofa that her parents purchased for the flat Vera and her shared. James was around sometimes, but was often away for work.

"I don't want to take away from Cassie's focus right now." Lily said in reference to her reluctance to announce their sudden engagement. Truthfully she wasn't sure how the majority of her family would react, and she wasn't prepared to deal with any accusations.

Scorpius let out a long frustrated breath. "I understand," he said half-heartedly. Running his hands through his hair he stood up to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to get back to work," he still seemed frustrated with Lily. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist pulling herself to him.

"But you just got here." She didn't let go, though Scorpius made no move to hold her.

"It's a busy time for the department." He didn't elaborate further as he broke the hold Lily had. He held her hands for a few moments to soften the blow, but the feeling of rejection washed over her. He gave her a chaste kiss before turning to leave.

"Ok," she said quietly. "Will you at least be able to come to the wedding?"

He didn't turn to look at her, but paused with his hand on the doorknob. "I don't know," he said before pulling the door open and leaving.

After he left Lily busied herself again, knowing that he was probably tired from all the work he had been doing for this new case. She couldn't blame him for his frustration with her, she knew it was hard for him to keep the engagement a secret. But that frustration was quickly turning to anger.

Instead of dwelling on the fight Lily decided to spend some time with her family. The days quickly blurred together, and though she and Scorpius had made up there was still a distance between them. As the wedding approached Lily resolved that she would be going alone.

The morning of the wedding Lily woke up to James making breakfast for her and Vera. Both girls ate in silence, though James tried to make conversation with them. Finally the two girls began getting ready. Vera did Lily's makeup as she always did, while Lily used charms to make the little flowers in Vera's hair change colors. The two girls stood side by side, staring at their reflections in the mirror. They were almost opposite in appearance, but so similar at heart. Lily grabbed her best friends hand. Vera squeezed Lily's hand in response.

"I don't know why you're doing it, but I really think you should let my brother off the hook." Lily tried not to get in the middle of the two for the simple fact that she couldn't stand to take sides or lose either of them, but it had gone on long enough. Vera was obviously distracted, and Lily had a strong feeling that it was die to the relationship catastrophe that had happened between Vera and Albus.

"I know," Vera responded, her voice low. "I just cant."

"Why not?" Lily turned to her friend. "Why do you have to hold a grudge against him? You're only making yourself miserable."

Vera's words were slow as she thought about the truth of them. "He hurt me, Lils. You know what that's like, don't you?"

"Yes," Lily said remembering how hurt she once was with Teddy, and now was with Scorpius, though she hadn't fully acknowledged it. He was ignoring her, and despite her desperate attempts to convince herself otherwise, the truth was now staring her in the face. "But that doesn't mean things can't work out if you want them to." Lily held up a hand, as her friend was about to speak. "Just do yourself and my brother a favor and either forgive him or move on. I hate that he is miserable, but you're like a sister to me, and it hurts me to see you like this."

"I just don't think I can," Vera said after a long pause before leaving the room. Lily waited a few moments before apparating to the park, where Cassie and Hugo were choosing to hold their wedding ceremony. Lily heard a pop and then spotted Vera across from her. The two girls walked in silence to the house where Cassie was getting ready.

"I didn't mean to pry," Lily said before they entered the house. They quickly found Cassie, and after helping her into her dress, prepared to walk down the isle. Vera went first and then Lily. Looking around the room Lily felt a stab of disappointment when she didn't see Scorpius.

The ceremony was lovely, as everyone expected. Lily and Vera stood by their friend, as she said her vows with a smile on her face.

As the reception took off, Lily and Vera found their seats, both seeming distracted. Cassie's voice tore Lily out of her focus and back to the present.

"Hugo," Cassie admonished. "You know I can't eat fish right now." She didn't seem angry, but rather looked as though she was going to be sick.

"Of course, love," Hugo quickly removed the food replacing it with a more suitable chicken dish. Lily looked at Vera, and both girls had a look of shock and then recognition cross their expressions.

Lily discreetly excused herself and Vera followed. They headed towards the open bar, both girls grabbing a glass of Champaign. Lily took a large drink from hers, while Vera drowned her glass in one gulp, and ordered another. She sipped on the second glass a little slower this time.

"You don't think she's pregnant," Vera finally said what both girls were thinking.

Lily took another large gulp, this time emptying her own glass. She gestured for another. "It would explain a lot," she finally responded.

"I just wonder how we hadn't noticed before now." Vera straightened her dress as she sipped slowly on her drink.

"We've been so wrapped up in our own lives." She brushed her fingers through a loose red curl. "We can't say anything. At least not today."

"I agree. It's her day." The two girls toasted to their friends new adventure and began reminiscing on how much Cassie has changed since their first year.

"I still cant believe she was placed in Ravenclaw with you, Lily. She was always too busy flirting or fighting with Hugo to study."

"True." Lily agreed. "But she was surprisingly brilliant, especially with charms."

"And curses." They laughed loudly at that, remembering all the times she cursed Hugo in their early years. "Let's go dance!" Vera jumped out of her seat grabbing Lily and dragging her onto the dance floor. They danced clumsily, laughing as they bumped into each other and other people.

"Al!" Lily squealed as she spotted her brother, who was already heading in her direction, though his green eyes were locked on the darker girl. As he reached them, Lily saw that he wasn't alone, though she didn't greet the tall blonde with the same enthusiasm as she did her brother. It was probably the Champaign, but Lily felt that she deserved an apology. Al and Vera saw the glare Lily was sending toward Scorpius.

"Maybe we should give these two a little space," Albus offered. Vera stared at him, trying to suppress the feeling growing deep inside of her. "Want to dance?" He could hear the hope and figured she could too, but decided he didn't care.

"Albus," Vera started, but he quickly silenced her.

"I know things aren't the same," he said quickly, "but it's just a dance."

She didn't know what to say, so she placed her tan hand in his and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor. He turned toward her and reached for her waist, bringing her close to him, but still leaving a little distance between them.

"I'm trying," Albus whispered before he started moving to the music, carrying her with him. "I miss your laugh," he said, moving his hand to gently stroke her chin. She moved to pull away, but his grip tightened. "Please, just let me, let me hold you for right now."

"I hate this," Vera finally said. She looked up at him, her eyes shining. "I hate that I can't just let myself be happy for once. I've always picked the wrong guy, and then you came along, and…it was right. Wasn't it?"

"Oh yes, Vera. It was so right." He pulled her closer to him, burying his face in her hair. The smell of coconut overwhelmed him. "Let's try this again. I mean, really try."

She didn't know if it was the Champaign, or her own mind trying to allow her a small bit of happiness, but she couldn't find the will to say no. "Ok," she finally said after a long pause. Gently he brushed his hand across her cheek and moved to kiss her. He was slow in his movements, taking his time to appreciate the proximity of her lips to his before tentatively placing his lips to hers. He quickly pulled back with a small smile before wrapping her in his arms and picking her up for a long, passionate kiss.

Meanwhile, Lily and Scorpius held a staring contest that could intimidate Voldemort himself. Lily stood with her hands on her hips, her head tilted slightly and her eyes icy, a stance she had learned from her mother. Scorpius stood causally, before a smirk broke across his face, only adding to Lily's irritation.

"Lily," he said taking a step forward and reaching for her, but she backed away out of instinct. He smirk quickly faded and was replaced with something else, which Lily thought was panic, though she wasn't sure.

"Come one, Lily," he said regaining some of his composure. He reached for her and this time she didn't pull back, though she still had a frown on her face. "I'm sorry" he pulled her in for a hug and felt her stiffen. "I know you're still upset, but you have to understand where I am coming from."

"I do," she protested. "I just need a little time." Pulling away she turned to leave, but he caught her hand.

"No." his voice was firm. "You don't get time. We have to work this out together." He ran his hand through his hair exasperated. Lily noticed for the first time the dark circles under his eyes and felt her heart soften toward him. Unconsciously, she ran her had along his cheek.

"You look tired," she frowned and the crease between her eyebrows deepened.

"I am," he said catching her hand and holding against his cheek.

"Of me?"

"Never!" He looked at her and finally she allowed a small smile to cross her face.

"You're working too hard. You need some sleep." Scorpius pulled her into his body and began to sway to the music, so that they weren't just standing on the dance floor anymore.

"I know. This case is getting the better of us. Al can tell you, we just got out of the office and came straight here."

"You should have gone home and slept." She leaned her pale cheek on his chest and inhaled his scent.

"I wanted to be here for you. Besides I don't sleep as good without you." He brought the hand that was wrapped around her waist up and ran it through her silky red curls.

"I miss the beach," Lily said remembering the nights they spent together sleeping and not sleeping in each other's arms.

"Me too, love."

"I love you, Scorpius." Lily pulled back to look at him as she spoke.

He smiled sweetly and pulled her head back to his chest. "I know."

"And I've decided we should tell our families taht we want to get married. First, though I would like to set a date, if that's ok with you."

Scorpius pulled back now, looking at her with a tremendous amount of enthusiasm. "Really?" He said almost doubtful, thinking his mind was playing tricks from sleep deprivation and this was all and illusion.

"Yes, really. But first let's get you home for some sleep, then we can discuss the details."

"Hmm…" he said looking down at her through heavy lidded eyes. "I can think of a much better way to spend our time...alone…in my room." He smirked at her suggestively, but she only rolled her eyes and batted him playfully on the arm.

**AN: Wow. That took a while, ha. Really, though, I have been so busy with school and I've had some writer's block with this story. Not making excuses, but I am sorry to those that were waiting for a new chapter. I feel that this story may be coming to an end soon. But, alas, do not worry I've more stories planned, and this one isn't finished yet. Long AN, so I will shut up now, and leave you with one request: R&R.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters.**

A week after Hugo and Cassie's wedding Lily and Scorpius planned to tell the Potter/Weasley clan that they were engaged. Lily and Scorpius talked over the major details and set a date for the following May. Neither really wanted to wait that long, but felt that any sooner just wouldn't be doable, especially knowing both Ginny Potter and Astoria Malfoy would be hoping to help with the planning. Lily asked if her parents would come early to the brunch they planned as the excuse for the gathering.

Lily felt her nerves buzzing as she heard a knock on the door, which she knew would be her parents. Ginny had a large smile on her face and donned a lovely floral dress, perfect for the summer setting of the gathering. Her red hair, several shades lighter than Lily's, was up in a loose knot at the nape of her neck, a few strands had already fallen out.

"Hi mum," Lily said as she stepped aside for her mother to enter. "Where's dad?"

Ginny's smile faltered, only for a moment. "He's caught up at the office," there was a restlessness to the older woman's voice, and Lily knew automatically that her father had been away quite often as of late.

"Well, this has kind of muddled up my plans," Lily mumbled to herself as Scorpius and Albus entered the room. Ginny turned her attention to the two men and greeted both, apologizing for her husband's tardiness.

Albus looked at his sister from the corner of his eye, knowing she was trying to calculate her next move. He remembered the day of the wedding, when Lily and Scorpius told them that they were engaged.

"_Oi," Albus called to his friend. His grip on the unbelievably beautiful girl next to him tightened. "Where are you two off to?" He kept his voice light when he spotted his best mate and little sister had made up. Lily and Scorpius turned and made their way over to where Albus and Vera stood._

"_We're just going back to the flat," Scorpius said. He looked tired, his eyes were red, and the dark circles under his eyes were worse than Albus had seen them before._

"_I don't need to walk in on anything when I get home!" Albus protested as his sister's hand came crashing down on his shoulder. She looked playful, but that hurt._

"_Don't be a git, Albus," she was joking, but she looked slightly indignant at the assumption._

"_Maybe we'll just come with you then," Albus had intended on ruining any plans the two might have had, but then Vera put her arm on his shoulder._

"_Albus," she gently admonished. She was still Lily's best friend, and had no plans to ruin her time with her beau. _

"_It's ok, Vera" Lily said looking at her friendly gratefully. "We're just going to take a nap, but I actually wanted to talk to you two."_

"_What are we wating for then," Albus exclaimed. Scorpius rolled his eyes. He was tired, but he had hoped for a little alone time before the nap, and now his best mate was ensuring nothing would happen._

_The four said a quick, heartfelt congratulations to the bride and groom before apparating away from the wedding. Once the four were in the flat, Lily couldn't help herself any more._

"_We're engaged!" She blurted out._

_Albus stood shocked, while Vera squealed in delight. She hugged her best friend tightly before pulling back and probing her with her eyes. "Tell me you're not pregnant?" _

_Albus choked on air. _

"_No!" Lily quickly assured her friend. She looked at her brother. He was gaining some of the coloring back in his face at least. "It just feels right, you know? He asked me at the beach house, and well, we've been engaged since then." The words poured out of Lily's mouth in a rush. Scorpius grabbed her hand and kissed the palm gently._

"_I just want to spend the rest of my life with her," he said simply while eyeing his love. Albus finally seemed to gain some composure when he turned from his sister to his best friend._

"_Bloody hell," he said. "He's been in love with you since Hogwarts. I guess this shouldn't surprise me." He grinned crookedly and pulled his best mate and sister in for a group hug and pulled back laughing. Lily raised an eyebrow. "I just cant wait to see how Uncle Ron takes the news!" _

Still, Lily was more worried about the Malfoys, well one in particular, and how they would react to the news. And when Albus led his mother into the backyard where they were having the gathering Lily stayed behind, keeping Scorpius with her.

Scorpius could see the stress on Lily's expression. He adored the crease that formed between her brows when she worried over something trivial. "What's wrong love? Are you worried about telling them?"

Lily looked at Scorpius, wondering how she could doubt anything he told her. "I know you told me not to worry, but, well I'm afraid of what your grandparents will say." She was more concerned that they might curse her, but she didn't voice that concern.

Scorpius cupped her face in his hands and looked at her deeply. "I would never let anything happen to you." He said solemnly. "Lets not worry about that today. My mother can handle my grandparents if they overreact." Lily nodded and agreed to put that in the back of her mind for the day.

When Lily and Scorpius went outside with the others Lily watched as Albus and Vera talked with James and their mother. James hadn't been dating anyone in particular, and since this was a family occasion decided to hold off bringing anyone in particular.

"Well," Lily said as she reached the small group. "I'd hoped dad would be here for this, but he will find out soon enough." Ginny Potter turned her full attention toward Lily, who was still holding Scorpius' had, but seemed to have plenty of confidence in what she was about to say. "Scorpius and I love each other very much. He asked me to marry him and I've said yes." Lily was smiling widely and Scorpius pulled her a little closer to him.

Ginny cupped her hand to her mouth before pulling each of them in for a hug. James seemed slightly stunned, but genuinely happy for the couple. He pulled Scorpius aside for a moment to congratulate him and thank him for helping his sister when her heart was broken.

"I wish your father would have been here," Ginny spoke with tears in her eyes. "But I am just so happy for both of you. And Scorpius, we are glad that you are becoming a part of this family, officially."

"Thank you, Mrs. Potter" Scorpius said.

"Don't be silly, call me Ginny!"

"What's going on here?" Harry asked when he saw everyone smiling and hugging. He'd had to see himself in to the house when no one came to the door.

"Dad!" Lily squealed. "Scorpius and I are getting married!" Harry smiled, though he wasn't entirely surprised. Ginny noticed, and was quick to inqure.

"Well, Scorpius may have mentioned something about that to me, though that was some time ago. I was wondering if it would ever happen." Harry said with a crooked smile, very similar to one that Albus often got.

Lily looked at Scorpius who only shrugged. He had to ask her father's permission, after all he wanted to be sure that once she accepted nothing else would stand in their way of spending their lives together.

Later, when everyone else arrived, the two made the announcement again. Most were overjoyed, though Ron was clearly displeased. Hermione made up for her husband's lack of enthusiasm with her own. Even Rose, who was still dating Jason, seemed thrilled for the couple.

It wasn't until that evening when everyone had left that Lily let out a long sigh of relief. She laid her head on Scorpius' chest and felt completely content. Vera and Albus had left to Al's flat for the evening, and James was out, and probably wouldn't be home all night.

"Tomorrow we'll tackle your family?" Lily asked. She was worried that Scorpius was avoiding telling them, and that made Lily insecure, though she had no reason to be.

"We just told your family. There's no rush, love." Scorpius was drawing lazy circles on her arm and was startled when she suddenly sat up glaring at him.

"Why are you so reluctant to tell them? I was at least brave enough to face my entire family, but you wont even sit down and tell your parents?" Lily couldn't help the accusation that came across in her voice.

"What are you talking about? You know I want to tell the world. If you want to tell my parents, then by all means we'll go over there tonight and wake them up!"

Lily let out a frustrated laugh. "You see, that's the problem. I'm the one that wants to tell your family!" She pointed toward herself and placed an emphasis on 'I" and "your".

"Come on, Lils, lets not do this now. I know you're tired, and so am I."

"You're right, I am tired. You should go." Lily stood up, making her point.

"I thought I was staying with you tonight." The blond made no move to leave.

"James could come home anytime." It was a poor excuse, but it worked. Scorpius stood up, clearly frustrated.

"It'll be better once we get our own place." He pulled her toward him. "Then you can't kick me out," he joked, trying to lighten the mood. It worked. Lily cracked a smile. "You sure you want me to leave?"

Lily sighed. "I never want you to leave, but James really could come home. I don't think he would appreciate you staying here very much."

Scorpius didn't fully believe that, but conceded. "We could always go to the Manor if you want."

"You know I hate intruding on your parents."

"The place is so big, they don't even notice when we're there." Scorpius really didn't want to leave Lily, and he wasn't ashamed to show it.

"That is not the point and you know it," Lily had already forgot her frustration from only moments ago.

"Well I suppose we'll just go visit them tomorrow. I want to tell them, I really do. You know I have no doubts about us," he spoke softly looking her in the eyes. "I love you." He kissed her deeply before leaving.

Less than five minutes later there was a knock on the door. Lily laughed, knowing Scorpius had probably come up with some kind of excuse to come back, or perhaps another idea to convince her to let him stay. Smiling to herself she opened the door. Her smile quickly faded.

'Teddy what are you doing here?"

**AN: Soooo sorry for the long wait between chapters! I am already working on the next one and it will be out much faster. Also I don't usually do cliffhangers, but I am so tired and really wanted to get a new chapter out tonight. As always thanks for those that reviewed the last chapter, especially those that review diligently! It means so much to me! Enjoy.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters.**

"Teddy what are you doing here?" Lily's eyebrows shot up in surprise. She hadn't seen Teddy in a very long time, and their last encounter had been nothing short of disastrous. Trying to remember where she left her wand, Lily stood with the door only slightly ajar.

"I know you probably don't want to see me, but I need to say something. And if you tell me you are truly over everything that happened between us I will walk out of your life for good." His hair was Lily's favorite shade of blue, and he donned his usual leather jacket, despite the warmth of the evening.

"You understand why I wont let you in," Lily said before grabbing her wand from the side table where she remembered leaving it. She stepped outside and shut the door behind her. "So talk." Both took a seat on the steps of the porch as Teddy took a deep breath before speaking his part.

"Lily I know things have been complicated between us, but you once said you loved me. How can those feelings just go away?"

Lily scoffed. "Time and rejection have dulled any sense of romantic love I thought I felt for you." She didn't apologize because she wasn't sorry at how things had turned out between them. "Teddy you have to let this go." She briefly remembered how impossible she once thought it would be to even stand in the same room as the man she loved after he rejected her. It almost seemed ironic.

'But we—"

"I'm engaged to Scorpius!" Lily blurted out in a frustrated blur. She took a breath, not looking Teddy in the eyes. "We are so happy."

"Then where is he?"

"Well I sent him home. I share this house with James, so Scorpius doesn't stay here often."

"But James isn't here?" Teddy eyed the small girl in front of him, debating how much trouble he was willing to involve himself in for her. And if she was even worth it.

"Yes he is," Lily lied smoothly. She moved to stand. "You should go."

"I'm not here to make trouble," Teddy said standing up and dusting himself off.

"Then you should probably leave," Scorpius said as he walked up. He moved to stand next to Lily and wrapped an arm tightly around her waist. "You ok?" he asked looking at her.

"Of course she is!" Teddy said outraged. "I would never hurt her."

"Well I wouldn't know it from our last encounter." Scorpius' voice was smooth and betrayed no hint of anger, though there certainly was some on his part.

"Look I didn't come for trouble," Teddy said.

"Then you shouldn't have come," Scorpius said. Lily was still staring at Scorpius, shocked at his sudden appearance. Teddy left without another word, only a long look at Lily.

"Are we going inside?" Scorpius asked after a long silence.

Lily nodded and opened the door. Scorpius gestured for her to enter first. "Well," she said letting out a sigh, "That was interesting."

"Not interesting," Scorpius commented.

"What are you doing back here?" Lily asked. "Not that I'm not happy that you showed up when you did," she added quickly.

"I just figured James wouldn't be back, and if he did show up I could just sleep on the couch. I hate being away from you, and it's not like I can go home with Al and Vera there."

"Well I'm so happy you came back," Lily said again, wrapping her arms around Scorpius. "Maybe we should find a place a little sooner than we planned. I know we wanted to wait, but after your family hears of the engagement then I don't see any reason to wait." Lily didn't take much time to think of her words before speaking them, but she knew they felt right.

"I suppose you're right," Scorpius agreed. He smiled playfully "we should just go over there now then and make the announcement. I am so ready to live with you and marry you and have lots of babies with you."

"Be reasonable, Scorpius." Lily moved to stand up, but Scorpius pulled her back down into the oversized chair they were sitting in.

"I am perfectly serious." He spoke softly into her ear before trailing kisses along her jaw, turning her face so he could reach her lips. "I have to work all day tomorrow, but perhaps we can do lunch?"

"Sure. I have a busy day tomorrow, though." Lily was finally submitting her NEWT scores to become a Healer. Her schedule would be rigorous for the first couple of months, during training.

"You can let me know how it goes at lunch then." Scorpius kissed her forehead lightly. "I know you'll be brilliant. You always are." Lily wasn't as confident as Scorpius, but took his words of encouragement for what they were.

"Let's go to bed," Lily said trying unsuccessfully to suppress a yawn.

When Lily woke Scorpius was already showered and ready to leave. He bent down and gave her a quick kiss.

"You have no idea how much I wish I could just stay in bed with you all day." Lily's head felt a little fuzzy from drowsiness, as she tried to give him a smile. "I have to go," he said. "I'll see you at the office for lunch."

"Ok," Lily said in a scratchy voice.

Once Scorpius was gone Lily busied herself getting ready. She dressed in some of her best robes, though she knew it wasn't necessary for simply submitting her NEWT scores to the Healer department. Once there, Lily gave her scores to an older man, who smiled widely upon seeing her name. He didn't say anything else as he took her scores and simply informed her that she would hear a reply within 48 hours.

It was still a little early for lunch, so Lily decided to look around one of her favorite clothing stores owned by her cousins Molly and Dom.

"Lily!" Dom squealed upon seeing her youngest cousin. "Molly," she called over her shoulder, "Lily's here." Molly emerged only seconds later and the two girls immediately bombarded Lily with questions about the wedding.

"I haven't really thought about everything," Lily admitted, pink in the cheeks. "I just know I want to marry him."

"Awe" both girls cooed in unison.

"Well I think you should have the wedding outside," Dom said. "And I know you didn't say anything, but we have a little surprise for you." She turned to Molly, and without saying a word went into their small storage room. She was back quickly with a large bag draped over her arm.

"I know you didn't ask us," Molly started, "But we are family. If you hate it you don't have to wear it." Dom held up the bag and unzipped it revealing a beautiful wedding gown. Lily was speechless, and could hardly believe at the beautiful creation her cousins made for her.

"Molly's right," Dom said quickly. "We can design something else if you don't like this one. There's still plenty of time." The older girls eyed each other, hoping they hadn't overstepped a boundary.

"It's beautiful," Lily told her cousins with a large smile and watery eyes.

"Well try it on!" Molly ran her fingers through her short red hair anxious to see if her cousin truly liked the dress.

Lily slipped into the gown easily. Dom zipped her up and she turned to the two girls. Both were nodding in approval. Dom led Lily to a mirror so she could determine for herself. Lily admired the beautiful lace that the entire dress consisted of. It was subtle, but added a vintage look to the dress. Her waist was cinched with a silk ribbon that was held together with very intricate beading. The top was a sweatheart cut with small straps that were removable if she wanted. The dress clung to her, but flowed beautifully at the bottom, with a small, tasteful train. It was beautiful, and Lily ran her fingers along the fabric admiring the dress.

"It's so perfect," Lily said quietly.

"Well it was made just for you Lils," Dom said smiling widely. She was relieved that all the work put into the dress was truly appreciated.

"I cant thank you two enough," Lily said with all sincerity.

"You don't have to," Molly said while Dom nodded in agreement. "We wanted to give you something special. And you are our family."

By the time Lily took off her dress and thanked her cousins she was running late. She rushed back to the Ministry, but was still fifteen minutes late for her lunch with Scorpius. Scorpius looked relieved when she walked into his small office. He took one look at Lily and could see that she had been crying, and jumped up from his seat immediately.

"Is everything ok?" He asked stepping around his desk so he could reach her.

"Of course," Lily responded. "I was just visiting Dom and Molly, and well, I lost track of time."

"But you've been crying, love." Scorpius ran his index just below her eyes, tracing the small red blotches.

"Tears of joy," she said simply. "Lets get to lunch."

Scorpius nodded and let Harry know he was off for lunch. He took them to a small café not far from the Ministry. Lily enjoyed the muggle environment, and Scorpius liked the French cuisine that was offered. It was an intimate place, where you could enjoy lunch, but also share a special moment without the world watching.

"How is your day?" Lily asked while taking a sip of her cappuccino.

"I wish I would have stayed in bed with you," he smiled bringing his cup to his lips and imagining how the day could have been. Lily's cheeks tinged pink, though no one was around to hear the insinuation. "Actually," he continued, "it hasn't been bad. Though it is much better now that you're here and—" Scorpius froze. His face slowly transformed from carefree to deadly. Lily turned to see what had distracted Scorpius and nearly choked on her drink.

Across the room Teddy was pulling out a chair for a very beautiful, familiar blond. Victoire. Lily slowly turned back to Scorpius. "It's none of our business," she said trying to convince herself more than anything.

"You're right," Scorpius said. "We can leave, if you want."

Lily sat there quietly for a moment. Her mind was racing in a confused garble. "You know what," Lily said throwing her napkin on her plate. "It is my business. That is my MARRIED cousin." Lily stood, and looked expectantly at the handsome blond. He quickly stood with her and the two went over to where Teddy and Vic sat.

Teddy didn't seem surprised to see the couple, though Victoire turned a bright shade of red upon seeing them.

"Lily—" she said standing up in a rush.

"Vic what are you doing here?" Lily wanted to add "with Teddy", but refrained.

"It's not what it looks like," Vic said quickly with obvious desperation in her voice.

Scorpius held Lily's hand tightly. She wasn't paying Teddy any attention, but Scorpius noticed that casual smile he wore, and wanted nothing more than to curse that smile right off his face.

"What does it look like?" Lily asked.

Vic leaned toward the younger red head trying to speak quietly. "Pierre wants to move to France." She paused taking a deep breath, "And I don't want to leave my family." There was something sad in her tone and Lily pitied her cousin for the first time in her life. Vic's wide, anxious eyes made her look much older than Lily.

Lily took a breath before speaking, "I'm not going to judge you. We all make mistakes, but please think about what you are doing."

Just as Lily and Scorpius turned to leave Lily heard her cousin say, "I have, believe me I have."

Lily and Scorpius didn't speak of the events at lunch. He asked her if she was ok, but she only shrugged.

Vera and Albus were at the flat for dinner that night, but Scorpius was working late, and it wasn't until Lily was already asleep that he slipped into her room and fell asleep holding her tightly. He was gone before she woke, but he left a note.

_My Lily,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave early to the Ministry. You looked too peaceful to wake. We have a lead on a case, but I can't say more. Dinner at the Manor tonight. It's time. I love you with everything I am._

_Your Scor_

Lily smiled at the note, trying to remember what time he came in the previous night. And why wasn't Albus working with Scorpius on this case? She brushed the thought aside. Her day went by slowly, and as the evening approached she began to feel her nerves come alive. She dressed in a simple yellow summer dress with white sandals for dinner at the Manor. Summer would be coming to an end soon, and she wanted to wear the dress before the weather became cold.

By the time Scorpius showed up, Lily's confidence had built up and been beaten back down. On one hand she felt ready for the entire world to know about the engagement, but on the other she was just not ready to face the elder Malfoys. The ones that hated her.

**AN: So…it seems like my last chapter did not elicit a happy response. I guess what I was trying to do was show them bicker, because that is what real couples do. It is also really hard to keep this story going with so little conflict, so this story will be coming to an end within the next few chapters. I'm going to pick up with my other stories once this one is done though! Hope this chapter was a little better than the last, and as always R&R :) **


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Lily gripped Scorpius' hand as they stood in front of the large gates that led to Malfoy Manor. He'd insisted that she wear the ring, saying they had nothing to hide, but as they stood at the gates Scorpius seemed to hesitate.

"What's wrong?" Lily breathed, barely audible. She turned to look at him for the first time since they apparated to the Manor. They'd been standing there for several minutes already and Lily could feel her own anxiety hoping to just get the evening over with. "Are you that worried about their reaction?" Scorpius knew she wasn't referring to his parents, but his grandparents.

"I just hate to see them treat you so poorly," he inhaled loudly before whispering the charm to open the gates. They flung open loudly announcing their arrival. "Before we go in," Scorpius turned so he could face Lily directly. "Just know that no matter what they say, it's just you and me. That's all that matters."

Lily nodded, her expression somber. She'd pulled her hair up in a simply do, but was wishing she'd left it down so she would have something to fiddle with.

Lily always admired the décor at the Manor, though it wasn't her personal taste. The furniture looked as though it was never sat on, and the portraits of previous Malfoys hung on nearly every wall. Little trinkets sat on the mantle that looked like priceless heirlooms, as opposed to the cluster of pictures and souvenirs that cluttered Lily's flat.

Scorpius held her hand, leading her through the Manor to where they would be dining. The dining room was far too large, and Lily couldn't stop her mind from recalling the story she had heard from James about her aunt Hermione being tortured there. Scorpius noticed Lily's wince.

"What's wrong, love?"

"Nothing," she lied quickly. She tried to wipe her mind blank, but knew she was facing many of the same people that had been there that night.

Astoria greeted them first, giving her son a hug and kiss on the cheek before reaching for Lily's hands. She gasped upon seeing the beautiful ring on the younger red head's hand.

"It seems this is a special occasion," she whispered to Lily loud enough for Scorpius to overhear. "Don't worry I wont spoil the news." She pulled back smiling widely. Lily struggled to muster a genuine smile for Astoria Malfoy, but was sure the older woman would see the effort behind the action.

"Scorpius, Lily," Draco said standing as they took their seats. The elder Malfoys hadn't acknowledged the entrance of Lily, but Narcissa smiled at her grandson.

The first course appeared in front of Lily, but her appetite had vanished. She politely took a couple of small bites, but didn't make much of a dent in her food. Scorpius looked at her plate, and then to Lily.

"Eat," he said simply, and Lily felt her defiance bubble up, but stomped it back down. She made more of an effort, though it wasn't much better.

"Scorpius," Draco was the first to break the silence. "How is work?"

"It's fine. It's been keeping me quite busy," he replied politely.

"Not busy enough, I see" was Lucius's response.

"Father," Draco started.

"Draco," Lucius addressed his son. "If you'd raised him properly he would be taking over the family business, and most certainly would never bring a half blood to dinner."

That was it for Scorpius. He'd held his temper until now, but as he looked at the girl he was marrying as she struggled to hold her dignity despite the older man's words, he lost it.

"Grandfather," Scorpius said dropping his fork. "Lily is an amazingly talented witch. She's kind, smart, and I love her. I wont let you talk about the woman I'm marrying like that in my presence." It hadn't struck him immediately that he'd just told his family of the engagement, but the reaction was instant.

"M-marrying?" Lucius sputtered out. "My grandson is not marrying a Potter!" he said outraged.

"I am," Scorpius yelled back. It was the first time Lily had ever seen him truly outraged.

"She's not worthy of the name, she's a filthy half bl—"

"Who said she was taking the Malfoy name. Maybe I plan on taking her name!" Scorpius retorted sarcastically.

"I will disown you before I allow you taint our blood," Lucius' face was bright pink in rage.

"That's enough," Astoria said standing. She was a small woman, but anyone would cower at the sight of her as she seemed to command the room. "Scorpius is an adult, and he can choose who he marries. Lucius, I wont have you disrespecting Lily in my presence."

"Astoria's right," Draco chimed in. "Father I wont have you treating Scorpius or his future wife in such a way. Besides," he smirked, "At least she isn't a Weasley." Astoria glared at her husband, though he was obviously joking.

"Perhaps we should leave," Scorpius moved to stand, still holding Lily's hand under the table.

'No, Scorpius," Narcissa spoke for the first time. "I'd like to speak with you and Ms. Potter, if you don't mind," she said. The older woman eyed her husband defiantly. "I wont have dissention in my family," she said to her husband who only looked surly.

"Of course not mother," Draco chimed in. "And we don't want it either. Scorpius has made his choice and Astoria and I fully support it."

"I can see that." Narcissa turned to the young red head and studied her, no emotion showing through her features. "I can see you're pretty," she finally said to Lily, "but I think there is more to you than that. That alone could not captivate my grandson so." Lily wasn't entirely sure if that was meant as a compliment, but wanted to make the most of the situation.

"I love Scorpius," Lily said proudly, her dignity still intact. "I'm certainly not perfect, but he sees past the little things, and even loves me despite them—"

"I love you more for them," Scorpius corrected with a soft smile.

"There isn't anything special about me," Scorpius looked about to interrupt, when Lily stopped him by patting his hand gently. "I'd still love it if you gave me a chance, because I really do love Scorpius, and we are spending our lives together." Lily took a deep breath as the older woman remained silent. Her face was aged, though still pretty, and her hair was drawn up, not a strand out of place. Her entire demeanor was regal.

"Perhaps the two of you can come to lunch later this week. Dinner is hardly the place to properly get to know someone."

"I'd like that very much," Lily smiled at Narcissa, though it was not returned.

"Scorpius?" She said addressing the youngest Malfoy.

"Yes, grandmother." He looked at Lily briefly, hoping she didn't mind his acceptance.

After dinner, Narcissa and Lucius retired, but Astoria insisted that Lily and Scorpius stay for drinks so they could properly celebrate the news.

"Oh please tell me how he proposed," Astoria gushed.

"Actually it was at the beach house," Lily said before delving into the story.

"My son has some of his father in him then," Astoria smiled up at her husband. "He proposed when we were on a trip to Paris."

"Well, it is the most romantic city in the world," Draco smirked at his wife, making him look ten years younger.

"I know you want us to stay mum, but it's getting late," Scorpius said setting his drink down.

"Oh please!" Astoria protested. "We need to talk wedding details!" Scorpius rolled his eyes earning him a glare from his mother.

"I suppose we can stay a little longer," he conceded.

"Have you tried on any dresses? When is the date?" Lily was bombarded with questions from Astoria, but took them one at a time.

"We're having a spring wedding next April or May. We haven't set the exact date yet, have we?" Lily nudged Scorpius who was looking at his watch.

"Huh? Oh, uh, no we're waiting to see when we can get everyone together." Scorpius eyed his watch again eliciting a glare from both women.

"I actually already have a dress," Lily said surprising both Astoria and Scorpius. Draco paid polite attention, but didn't seem too interested in wedding talk.

"You do?" Scorpius asked.

"Yes," Lily said blinking.

"We will need to get together with your parents, Lily, so we can discuss the idea of having the wedding here. It is quite beautiful here in the spring, isn't it darling?"

"Yes, of course," Draco said, though he looked a little hesitant.

"I'm sorry mum," Scorpius cut in. "We really should go. I've got to work tonight, and I don't want Lily to have to go home alone." Scorpius didn't say it, but Lily knew he was still worried about Teddy showing up.

"You didn't tell me you were working tonight," Lily said after they were outside the Manor. She was looking up at Scorpius through her lashes.

"Don't pout, love" Scorpius said, pulling her into him before apparating to her flat. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before dinner," he said once Lily had regained her composure, "I just wanted to get through that first."

"Should I be worried?" Lily asked.

'No, never." Scorpius walked Lily into her house. James was in the kitchen preparing a late snack, while Al and Vera snuggled on the couch.

"They make me want to puke my brains out," James said with a mouth full of food.

"Oh, and you're so much better," Lily teased her brother.

'I'm sorry, love, but I have to go. I'm already running late." Scorpius said drawing Lily's attention back to him. He looked tired, despite Lily's attempts to keep him rested.

"Of course," she said standing on her tiptoes for a quick kiss goodbye. Scorpius surprised her, pulling her in for a deep kiss. James was in the background making gagging noises, but Scorpius ignored him, deepening the kiss. When the two finally parted, James was mumbling obscenities under his breath.

"I love you," he breathed into her ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

"And I you," she said.

After Scorpius had left Lily and James took a seat in the living room, where Al and Vera were relaxing.

"Albus?" Lily asked uncertain.

"What's up?" he said sitting up, but still holding Vera to him.

"I just needed to ask you something."

"You can't ask me?" James interjected. "I'm the oldest."

"Are you my fiancé's partner?" She said turning to her older brother. "No, so I doubt you would be much help on any topic other than how to stuff your face with cheese balls."

"Oi!" he said, his mouth still full. "That wasn't very nice."

Lily shook her head. James looked ridiculous with his mouth full while trying to be serious.

"Anyway, Al?"

"I don't know, Lils. I'm not supposed to talk about this stuff outside the Auror department."

"I know, and I wouldn't ask, but Scorpius has been gone a lot, and he's on his way to work tonight." Albus' eyebrows shot up. This was clearly new information to him. "You aren't working the case with him?" Lily asked.

"No," he said, his eyebrows drew in. He looked like a replica of Harry when he was serious. That's weird."

**AN: Ok, so this was a short chapter, and I am sorry about that, but I am already starting the next one, and I really wanted to get this one out already. I don't care for how it came out, but I have good news! I have plans to keep this story going for a bit longer than I thought! I want to thank everyone who reviewed! I couldn't believe what a great response I got from the last chapter, and honestly that is why I am posting this one so soon. Keep the reviews up, and I'll keep the chapters coming out!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**AN: I usually do the AN after the chapter, but I wanted to give a special thanks to Pinkrose14, who is now the beta reader for this story! I hope you all enjoy the chapter, and thank you to those that reviewed. I finally responded to most of you with the exception of anonymous/guest reviewers. Just know that EVERY review is appreciated! Enjoy!**

"I don't want to argue about this, dad," Lily said looking to her mother for support. The older woman placed a soft hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Just hear her out, dear." Though her voice was soft, Harry knew she was serious, and there was no room for arguing.

"I just don't understand why you need to have your wedding at Malfoy Manor. I mean," Harry ran his hand through his messy black hair in frustrating, "that place holds so many bad memories, and not just for me, Lils."

Lily didn't know what to do. On one hand her father was not being unreasonable about the whole situation. She could hardly expect her aunt to return to a place she was tortured, let alone Uncle Ron, who was at the moment boycotting the entire wedding.

"I can't please everyone!" Lily threw her hands up in frustration.

"Harry," Ginny said as she moved to where her daughter stood. "It's Lily's day, and I think we need to look at this situation and make it work for everyone." She grabbed Lily's shoulders and gently squeezed. "Weren't you planning an outdoor wedding?"

"Well yes, Astoria says the garden is lovely in April."

"If the ceremony is outdoors, then we can just have the reception outside as well. We'll set up tents, and it will be just like our wedding, Harry. Then no one will need to be anywhere they aren't comfortable." The older red head smiled at her simple solution, though she could see that her husband wasn't entirely appeased.

"Where is Scorpius, anyways?" Ginny inquired.

Lily looked to her dad, searching for an answer. As the head auror he was bound to know more than he was letting on, but he made no attempt to answer the question.

"Working, again," she said sullenly.

"I know how that is," Ginny said eyeing her husband who was often away for work. Harry stood up to leave, not saying a word to either of the women. "The worst part is that they can't say much, so you're always wondering what's going on."

"Exactly!" Lily exclaimed, knowing that if anyone could understand it would be her mother.

"Don't worry dear, things will be fine."

"I know," Lily said, hoping her voice didn't show the doubt she felt.

"So when are we getting together with Astoria? She sounds lovely." Ginny had met the woman before, though that was only in passing. After what Lily told her about the dinner, Ginny felt as though she could actually get along with the other woman.

"I was thinking we could all get together before I start my training at St. Mungo's." Lily was thrilled when she'd heard back from the hospital. She was planning on starting the training the next week, and was ready for it. "I've already talked to Astoria, and I was thinking we could have brunch here next week."

"I'll start planning it then," Ginny said.

"I better go, Mum. I'm meeting Vera for lunch." Lily grabbed her jacket from the coat rack. The weather was starting to chill as they entered the fall season. Lily took her time, walking down the street from her parent's home before apparating. She admired the leaves changing colors, and found some time for her mind to wander to less important things.

Vera was already seated at a small table in the Leaky Cauldron, when Lily entered. Waving the red head over, Vera beamed at her friend.

"What are you so happy about?" Lily asked taking her seat.

The dark girl's smile widened, showing her white teeth. "Nothing in particular. What are we eating," she said turning to her menu.

"Come on, spill," Lily said, not picking up her own menu.

"Well, it's just Albus, with all the weddings going on he's been talking about us." Lily blinked several times before thinking of a proper response.

"Wow, what would you even say?" Lily didn't mean for it to come off as offensive, but it did. She narrowed her eyes, watching her friend look anywhere but at her.

"I don't know," she said reluctantly. "I'd want to say yes, but it seems fast, you know. I just hope he waits before doing anything." Lily nodded, understanding her friend exactly.

"I felt the same," she said, taking a sip of the butterbeer Vera had ordered her. "But then I thought, there is absolutely no one else in the world I would even consider a proposal from. And of course I love him. I think you will just have to wait and see, and consider it as it comes."

"You're right," Vera said. "I guess I'm jumping a little ahead of myself. Oh, by the way, Cassie should be meeting us here, but she's running a little late." Vera studied the menu for a moment. "She says she has something to tell us." She didn't look up from her menu.

They'd both ordered by the time Cassie arrived, and were nearly done with their meals.

"Thanks for waiting for me," Cassie took a seat between Lily and Vera. Her blond hair was pulled back, making her look older than she was. "I'm kidding," she said, when both girls stopped chewing mid bite. "I can't stay long, but I needed to talk to you two." She took a deep breath. "Ok, I'm just going to say it. I'm pregnant." She looked back and forth between her friends waiting for a reaction.

"Um, Cassie," Vera was the first one to speak. "We kind of already knew."

"What? How?" Cassie didn't look upset, but very surprised.

"Well," Lily said taking a swig of her butterbeer. "We figured it out at the wedding, though I suspected sooner."

"We've known you for seven years," Vera said as a way of explaining.

"We are so happy for you and Hugo, Cassie," Lily said holding her arms up for a hug. Once the three girls were done hugging Cassie explained that they found out just after school had finished, and that she was now four months pregnant and they would soon be telling everyone.

"I'm sorry I have to go," Cassie said standing, Lily thought she could see a small bump underneath her loose fitting shirt, but didn't say anything. "I have to meet my parents and Hugo for a late lunch. We're telling them today!" Both girls wished her good luck as she left, and resumed their lunches.

After lunch the girls went to a few of their favorite stores, and Lily took Vera by her cousin's store to model the wedding dress they'd made for her. Vera was in tears as she admired her best friend's dress.

"Don't cry or I'll start crying," Lily said.

"You better not cry in that dress," Dom teased, although Lily suspected she was actually quite serious.

"Oh I can't help it," Vera said, sniffing and trying to blink back tears.

"Well then you'll probably really cry now," Lily said eyeing her friend.

"What?" Vera looked up at Lily, tears still streaking her face.

"Well I was thinking that you are my best friend, and I was hoping that you would want to be my maid of honor."

"Seriously?" Vera asked before enveloping her friend in a hug.

"Can't breath," Lily choked out.

"Oh, sorry!" Vera giggled. "I just got too excited, sorry."

"I'm excited too, but did you honestly think I would ask anyone else?" Lily shut the curtain and stepped out of the dress and threw back on her regular clothes. When she emerged Vera was still smiling.

"I guess I just thought that you might ask one of your cousins."

"I never had a sister, but I like to think of you as my sister, and that trumps any cousins," She looked over to where Dom stood. "No offense, Dom," she called.

The blonde behind the counter smiled and waved off her cousin. "None taken."

Lily went home after that, hoping to catch Scorpius at some point in the day. She tried not to show the disappointment when James was the only one at the flat.

"I'm so happy to see you too, Lils," he said faking a hurt look.

"Don't be a git. I was hoping Scorpius would be here."

"Sorry to let you down, but I'm the only one here."

Lily wandered off while James was still talking, and ended up in her room. She wasn't sure what time it was that she fell asleep or for how long she had been asleep when a pair of familiar, strong arms wrapped around her. Without entirely waking up Lily snuggled a little closer to Scorpius and breathed in his minty winter scent.

"I missed you today," Lily mumbled, still half asleep.

"Hush, love," Scorpius murmured in her ear. "I'm here now, go back to sleep."

"Where were you?" Lily said turning to see him. He looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Not now, we can talk tomorrow," he said, closing his eyes.

"Every time I wake up you are gone." She was starting to wake up more. "We'll discuss this now, or else—"

"What? You want me to go?" He snapped at her.

"No," she said softly, "That's not what I was going to say." She rolled over facing away from him. "I'm just tired of you hiding things from me."

"Don't you trust me?" He pulled Lily closer to him, holding her tightly in his arms.

"Of course I do, but I'm worried about you."

"I'm very tired," Scorpius said releasing her. "If you want me to leave, then just tell me. If not we can talk about this later." There was an edge to his voice and Lily didn't know how to respond, not really knowing what to say. "I knew I shouldn't have come here," he rolled out of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked turning to face where he stood.

"I'm going to my flat for the night." He turned away from her so she couldn't see his face. "I'll see you tomorrow." And before Lily could say a word he was gone. She struggled searching for sleep, but it just wouldn't come. By six she had given up and went to the kitchen. James was rummaging through the cabinets when Lily entered, and when he looked up he could see something was wrong.

"Lils," James said setting down the box of cookies he'd had in his hand. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Lily said, but James could always see through her facades. "It's just something is really stressing Scorpius, and he won't let me into that part of his life." James moved toward Lily, but she held up her hands. "I'm fine. I'll make you some breakfast." She eyed the box of cookies he'd set back down, and he smiled sheepishly.

"That would be nice," he said, putting them back in the cabinet.

"What are you doing up this early?" Lily said. She opened the refrigerator and searched for basic ingredients.

"Quidditch practice," he said without elaborating.

"Right," Lily said, thankful for having a distraction. "Then we'll have to get you together a good breakfast."

"You're the best, Lils."

James was gone before the sun came up, and Lily contemplated going back to sleep, but knew as soon as she laid down her mind would start racing. She'd just picked out a novel she had been meaning to read and gotten comfortable when there was a light knock on the front door.

Scorpius was waiting when she opened the door, and looked a mess. His hair was sticking out in several directions, and the circles under his eyes were a deep shade of purple.

"Lily," Scorpius said as if it pained him. He didn't move to go inside, waiting to see how Lily would react. She looked at him for a long moment before stepping aside to let him in. "I couldn't sleep," he said simply.

"Me either." Lily didn't want to fight, but she was hurt, and her face remained emotionless as he spoke.

"I was just so tired, and I want to tell you everything, but I just can't."

"I'm so worried about you," Lily said dropping her guard. "You're always gone, and then last night," the distress of her words showed on her face as she rubbed her eyes. "And now you're working this case without Albus, I just don't know what to think."

"I'm not working a case without Al." He looked directly at Lily. "I'm working three cases without him."

A gasp escaped Lily's lips and she couldn't help the look that crossed her face. "Why?"

"I've been taking over for someone else in the department. I really can't say more, Lily. I shouldn't have told you that. But after tonight, Harry's reassigning me."

"What happened tonight?" Lily asked, studying Scorpius, looking for anything that might be wrong with him.

Scorpius sighed before taking an unsteady seat. "We finally had a lead on one of the guys that we heard still terrorizes muggles with a little gang of wannabe death eaters. He's killed a girl and injured two others." Lily moved to sit next to him, but he pulled her onto his lap, taking a deep sniff of her hair. "Harry was right behind me, but we got separated. Wiggins—the guy, well he planned it, I think. I was ambushed. I figured I'd get whatever I could and then apparate out, but they'd placed some charms on the place. I'll spare you the details, but something he said, it set me off."

"What did he say?" Lily could hardly breath, and wanted to march over to her parent's house and yell at her father, though she knew it wasn't his fault, she just wanted someone to yell at.

"He said he was going to take care of me first, and then he'd find you." Scorpius struggled to say the words, and in truth he was paraphrasing. Wiggins' words were not so kind. "He was just trying to get a rise out of me, and you know I would never let that happen."

Lily was stunned. It was hard to be afraid of someone she'd never even met, but then that was the case with Voldemort. "I know," she finally said.

"You're safe with me," Scorpius cooed, stroking her hair. "When I came here, I was just so angry, mostly at myself for letting it all happen."

"How did you get out of there?" Lily finally asked.

"Your dad isn't head Auror for nothing." He smirked, reassuring Lily. "He came just in time."

"Did you catch Wiggins?"

Scorpius let out a growl. "No," he said reluctantly. "The no good, piece of—" he stopped himself and forced himself to calm down. "He got away, but don't worry, love." Scorpius let out a yawn. "I am so sorry for tonight," he said looking into her hazel eyes. "Can I come to bed with you?"

Lily grabbed his hand, pulling him up and into the bedroom.


End file.
